


Je suis magique

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Baekchen - Freeform, Centric, ChanSoo - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting close, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harrypotter au, Hufflepuff, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, Slytherin, XiuHan - Freeform, invented caracters, kailay - Freeform, side - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Crossover Exo à Poudlard.multi pairingsFluff, Humour, amitié, romance (smutty ?)La scolarité à Poudlard n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand répartis dans chaque maison, les membres se trouvent plus d'attraction les uns envers les autres que d'ignorance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapitre 1 : Tout est toujours de la faute de Baekhyun

Je suis magique

Chapitre 1 : Tout est toujours la faute de Baekhyun

Un oeil à la pendule, encore trente minutes. Chanyeol tourne lentement la tête sur le côté pour faire un signe à Jongin à deux tables de lui.

"Tournez-vous monsieur Park, votre détention n'est pas encore terminée et elle ne le sera pas tant que je ne verrais pas ces coupes briller." La voix madame Chaut se fit cassante, comme toujours. D'un air las, elle fit un signe à l'adolescent de retourner à sa tâche. Elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'imagination concernant leur punition, il faut dire que les trois gryffondors étaient prolifiques concernant leurs méfaits, c'était leur troisième retenue du mois et celui-ci ne venait pourtant que de commencer.

L'amitié entre Chanyeol, Baekhyun et Jongin avait été immédiate. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le quai de la gare lors de leur première rentrée et en posant le pied dans les barques les emmenant à Poudlard ils avaient déjà le sentiment de ne plus vouloir se quitter. Baekhyun aimait dire que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient tous finis ensemble à Gryffondor, le choixpeau avait senti qu'ils accompliraient de grandes choses ensemble. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne fallait écouter Baekhyun que d'une oreille. Si c'était à cause de la maladresse de Chanyeol qu'ils se faisaient prendre dans leurs farces à 90% du temps, il fallait reconnaître que les pires bêtises qu'ils aient accompli avaient toujours été à l'initiative de Baekhyun. Cette fois-ci n'était pas coutume, le plus âgé des trois avait voulu piéger le groupe de la chorale en transformant leurs instruments pendant la nuit et bien sûr les deux autres avaient suivi sans se poser de question.

Sortir de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu et déambuler dans les couloirs le soir était leur jeu favoris. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé le premier pied dans le château, six ans plus tôt, celui-ci n'avait plus le moindre secret pour eux et ils savaient comment faire pour s'y rendre invisible. Pourtant, plus souvent qu'ils ne le souhaiteraient, la chance les quittait. Cette fois-ci, la faute en incombait à Jongin qui avait voulu faire un détour par les cuisines. Mais aussi à Chanyeol car celui-ci avait eu le malheur de faire tomber l'étagère des trophées de Quidditch sur le chemin de la salle de musique. Baekhyun avait bien tenté de se cacher derrière une statue pendant que ses amis se faisaient prendre par le préfet en chef des Serpentard, Luhan, mais la ruse était inutile.

"Tiens, mais qui voilà dans les couloirs en dehors des heures du couvre -feu ? Park et Kim, c'est assez peu surprenant." Il les inspecte de la tête au pieds et fronce les sourcils en voyant des gâteaux sortir de la poche de Jongin. "Une petite faim ? C'est donc un manquement au couvre-feu et un vol de nourriture." Il leur fait un signe pour leur montrer le chemin qu'ils doivent emprunter pour retourner à leur dortoir. " Dix point de moins par élèves devraient être suffisant pour vous rappeler que les règles s'appliquent à vous aussi, ainsi que deux heures de retenue pour les dégâts que vous avez causé." Il fait un large geste vers les trophées restés au sol. "Ce sera donc trente points pour Gryffondor." Il jette un regard vers les sabliers pendus au-dessus d'eux dans les escaliers. Des boules dorés s'écoulent lentement vers le fond pour s’évaporer faisant baisser le score de la maison.

Chanyeol, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprend pas "Trente ?"

Mais Luhan se contente de leur faire son fameux sourire en coin.

"Byun, tu peux sortir de là."

Tout le monde savait que l'un n'allait pas sans les autres. C'était Byun Park et Kim ou rien. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été surnommé le trio infernal. Incapables de se séparer et toujours avec une mauvaise farce en tête, élèves comme professeurs avaient appris à les considérer comme un tout.

Et voilà pourquoi ils en étaient là, un samedi soir à nettoyer et faire briller les trophées qu'ils avaient fait tomber durant leur aventures nocturnes.

Chanyeol jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule, encore vingt-sept minutes. Il retient un soupire et reprend son chiffon pour frotter à nouveau l'acier s'évertuant à faire disparaître des tâches imaginaires.

Ce n'est que quand il est enfin autorisé à se lever qu'il se rend compte de la mauvaise position qu'il a pris. Chanyeol sort de la pièce en se massant la nuque tandis que Baekhyun arrive dans son dos et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ce n'était pas si pénible. J'avais peur que ce soit plus exténuant mais au final c'était juste ennuyant. Je préfère ça à la fois où on a du jouer les assistants des premières années dans leurs cours de potions.

-Ou d'herbologie." Jongin avait vraiment gardé un mauvais souvenir de ce jour, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de chance de tomber sur le jour des mandragores.

Baekhyun acquiesce lentement en continuant plus pour lui même.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire potion ou herbologie ?

\- Soin aux créatures magiques." À cette remarque de Chanyeol, Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire, comme s'il se souvenait d'un bon souvenir. Chanyeol se dit qu'ils ne doivent pas en garder le même ressenti. Ils avaient été mis en binôme avec les Poufsouffles et il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un monsieur Kim je-sais-tout, le portait craché de son cousin le parfait Kim Junmyeon. Il avait passé son temps à se faire reprendre par le troisième année qui avec ses deux têtes de moins lui montrait qu'il en savait bien plus que lui.

C'était l'année où madame Chaut avait pensé que leur faire des travaux d'intérêt général et plus particulièrement des missions d'accompagnement des classes inférieures allait leur donner le sens des responsabilités, peut-être même les aider à vouloir devenir des exemples pour les plus jeunes. Elle avait abandonée au bout de quelques mois voyant qu'elle ne faisait que les inciter à avoir une mauvaise influence sur les autres classes. Quand un première année avait remplacé toutes les balles de Quidditch par des répliques qui explosaient comme des ballons de baudruches remplis d'eau à chaque fois qu'on les touchait, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas bon que Baekhyun continue à gérer les cours de soutien de métamorphose pour les plus jeunes.

Pour la bonne mesure, Chanyeol donne un coup de coude à son ami et se met à marcher plus vite. Son geste ne reçoit qu'un grand éclat de rire de la part de Baekhyun qui prend Jongin par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. Les trois amis regagnent rapidement leur salle commune et Chanyeol se laisse tomber en premier dans les larges fauteuils rouges disposés devant la cheminée.

Il avait toujours su qu'il serait un sorcier. Ses parents l'étaient eux aussi et sa soeur avant lui avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il se souvenait la frustration qu'il avait ressenti la première année quand il avait vu sa soeur disparaître dans le grand train cramoisie et qu'il restait sur le quai, avec ses parents. Il avait pourtant encore quelques années encore à attendre avant de voir son tour venir, ayant près de six ans d'écart avec Yoora.

A son onzième anniversaire, la lettre était venu directement à lui - dans le bec d'un hibou qui tapait à sa fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie qu'à ce moment, il faisait enfin parti de la communauté. La magie lui était venue assez tôt et avec facilité. La première fois, il avait déverrouillé la porte de derrière parce que son chien avait l'air de s'ennuyer et qu'il voulait aller dehors jouer avec lui. Le jardin s'était alors transformé en un immense parc d'attraction, la pelouse s'était recouverte de trampoline et les fleurs s'étaient mises à tournoyer au dessus du sol pour que Toben et lui puisse s'amuser à les pourchasser. C'était son grand père qui avait le premier remarqué ce qu'il se passait et il avait été assez impressionné par l'ampleur qu'avait pris la manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Chanyeol n'avait que quatre ans. Ses parents avaient tout autant été surpris mais c'est ensuite le côté pragmatique qui avait pris le dessus - par la suite leur garçon s'amusait à transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en jouet. Il avait eu tellement hâte de grandir pour pouvoir apprendre à faire de vrais tours.

Son tour était enfin arrivé et comme les autres membres de sa famille il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. La question s'était à peine posé, une seconde en contact avec ses cheveux et le choixpeau scandait son nom en rouge et or. Il avait suivi le chemin tracé pour lui, comme sa soeur il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch. Tandis qu'elle avait été poursuiveuse, il avait rejoint l'équipe des batteurs. Six années avaient passées et Poudlard avait rempli toutes ses promesses et même plus.

Jongin s’assoit à sa droite et Baekhyun à sa gauche. Un regard autour de lui et Chanyeol ressent la satisfaction qu'il a à cet instant précis à être où il est. Si seulement ces années pouvaient ne pas s'arrêter. Une phrase s'accroche à ses lèvres. Une de celles qu'il prononce parfois quand il a ce recul comme une illumination et qu'il a envie de remercier ses amis pour ce qu'ils sont. Une de celle qui fait grincer des dents Baekhyun et lever les yeux au ciel Jongin. Pourtant, au moment où il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, il est coupé par une énième lamentation de Baekhyun.

"On a même pas pu repasser par la grande salle, on a loupé le repas de Thanksgiving, je suis dégoutté.

-Non, tu n'es pas dégoutté pour le repas mais parce que c'est samedi soir et que c'est le seul soir de la semaine où les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles finissent en même temps et peuvent dîner ensemble."

Jongin et Chanyeol connaissaient la routine par coeur. Baekhyun se lamentait toujours des moments qu'il ne pouvait pas passer avec son petit-ami en oubliant qu'ils étaient bien rare et qu'ils se compensaient par des retrouvailles déchirantes comme si les deux amoureux avaient souffert le martyre et ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité. Jongin et Chanyeol avaient toujours ce regard de compassion, celui qu'ils s'échangeait l'un envers l'autre, tous les deux trop habitués et trop perplexes devant le peu de pudeur que pouvaient avoir Baekhyun et son petit ami dans leur gestes affectueux.

Si ce soir, Baekhyun n'avait pas pu passer un peu de temps avec son cher et tendre, les deux amis savaient d'avance que le lendemain matin allait être digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques. Baekhyun allait peut-être même faire le pied de grue devant les portes des dortoirs de Serdaigle pour ne pas gaspiller les secondes qu'il leur auraient fallu pour se rejoindre dans la grande salle.

Malgré cela, Chanyeol l'envierai presque au fond de pouvoir être dans une relation et d'avoir quelqu'un qui partage ses sentiments.

Les sentiments, ce n'est pas ce qui perturbe Sehun. Il a même l'impression qu'il peut exploser à tout moment, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'anime. Grimpant les marches qui le ramène à son dortoir, il murmure du bout des lèvres le mot de passe et se laisse tomber dans le canapé le plus proche. Il lance un regard de côté à son voisin mais celui-ci prend la parole sans même lever le nez du livre qu'il tient entre ses mains.

« J'en déduis que ça n'a pas marché ?

-Mr Roy ne veut même pas me laisser approcher son labo. » Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Sehun fronce les sourcils et affiche une moue agacée.

« Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait que je viennes avec toi. » Il continu à tourner lentement les pages de son livre et Sehun foudroie son ami du regard.

« Tu crois que tu y serais mieux arrivé que moi ?

-C'est certain. » Il n'y a aucun doute dans la voix de Kyungsoo et Sehun ne peut s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude.

Kyungsoo et lui s'était rencontré la première année. Assis côte à côte quand leur nom avait été associé à la maison Serpentard, ils avaient partagé leur première critique envers le groupe bruyant venant de la table de Gryffondor et leur amitié était née. Le seul point en lequel ils divergeaient concernait les cours de potions. Tous les deux, extrêmement doués dans la matière, se disputaient la première place depuis des années. L'arrivée de Mr Roy, remplaçant de Mme Fox, avait pourtant donné un coup d'arrêt au parcours de Sehun. Jusque là, l'enseignante en potion n'avait pas réussit à déterminer lequel des deux adolescents excellaient le mieux, mais Sehun - qui arrivait à amadouer la vieille dame - dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que son charme n'opérait pas sur le nouveau venu. Il était par contre sensible à la rigueur du travail fourni par Kyungsoo.

« Si tu lui avais dit que tu voulais la clé de son laboratoire pour pouvoir se servir dans sa réserve et faire toutes les potions que tu voulais, je doutes qu'il aurait accepté.

-J'aurais simplement dit que j'allais m'y entraîner pour avancer dans le programme. »

Relevant un sourcil, Sehun se tourne vers son ami et le regarde poursuivre sa lecture avec nonchalance.

« Malin. » Cette fois-ci, Kyungsoo daigne relever les yeux et lui lance un regard moqueur.

« Non, pas malin, serpentard. » Il corne la page qu'il est en train de lire et repose le livre sur la table basse. « Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois. »

Sehun hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner.

-Non, mais j'ai appris que Nayeon avait besoin d'un filtre, je pourrais lui vendre.

-Tu veux re-commencer ton trafic de potion ?

-Ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi on l'a fermé ? »

Kyungsoo lève les yeux au ciel.

« Luhan Hyung ne peut pas être toujours derrière notre dos.

-Et pourtant si. »

Sursautant, Kyungsoo se retourne et constate qu'en effet Luhan est bien juste derrière lui et qu'il pose sur lui un regard peu sympathique.

« Je plaisantais bien sûr.

-Et bien pas moi. Tu te souviens que la dernière fois que ton trafic a été florissant il y a eu des blessés.

-Minseok n'est même pas resté la nuit à l'infirmerie !

-Il a quand même du avoir des béquilles pour marcher pendant deux semaines et il a loupé un match. »

Kyungsoo chasse la phrase d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas ma faute, il n'était même pas visé.

-Mais personne ne devrait être visé. » Luhan contourne le fauteuil pour s'asseoir à la place restante. « Je suis préfet, je ne peux pas vous couvrir. » Il pointe un doigt vers Kyungsoo « Si tu te lance encore dans cette combine, et que je te prend sur le faite je vais devoir te dénoncer et la punition sera cette fois-ci plus grave que des heures de colles et du travail suplémentaire.

-Justement, « si tu me prends sur le faite ».

-Kyungsoo ! ».

Luhan avait été désigné prefet deux ans plus tôt, sans surprise. Il savait que nombreux de ses camarades étaient turbulents et avait tenté d'être le plus juste possible. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que si la plupart des élèves de Serpentard le redoutaient, ce n'était pas le cas de Sehun et Kyungsoo. N'ayant qu'un an d'écart et faisant tous trois parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, il aurait été difficile pour eux de ne pas nouer une certaine amitié. Néanmoins, la position de Luhan en tant qu'à la fois préfêt et capitaine de l'équide de Quidditch lui imposait des responsabilités envers les deux plus jeunes. Il entamait sa septième année, Sehun et Kyungsoo leur sixième et il redoutait déjà comment les choses allaient tourner pour eux l'année prochaine – quand il ne serait plus là pour leur sauver la mise.

Ce n'était pas que les deux adolescents étaient les plus farceurs mais quand un mauvais coup se préparaient – ils étaient toujours de la partie. Brillants, sûr d'eux et étonnament chanceux, Luhan savaient qu'au fond ils s'en sortiraient car trop de professeurs les avaient pris en affection mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attraper des cheveux blanc à chaque fois que l'un des professeurs le convoquait dans son bureau pour “une mise au point sur les sixièmes année”. Un an plus tôt, il avait démanteler le trafic de Kyungsoo, l'apogée de leur méfaits. L'élève de cinquième années avait trouvé judicieux de mettre à profit ses talents en potion pour concoqueter des filtres pour ses camarades – contre bien entendu une contre-partie financière. Luhan s'était demandé à quoi cet argent lui avait servi car il était de notoriété publique que le famille Do était aisé. Toujours est-il que l'entreprise était devenue florissante et pour répondre à toutes les demandes, Sehun avait lui aussi contribué au projet. Luhan n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps la machination opérait. Il avait fini par entendre un bruit de couloir et avait suivi Sehun un soir, découvrant un laboratoire de fortune dans une des salles de classe inutilisée. Il n'avait pas assisté au conseil qui avait suivi entre professeurs et les deux Serpentards mais ils avaient trouver de quoi les convaincre car ils s'en étaient sorti avec quelques retenues et des tâches pour l'écoles. Leur repentance avait brillé de sincérité et ils avaient promis de ne plus se retrouver impliqué dans ce genre de mauvais coup. Les entendre ce soir aborder le sujet avec autant de nonchalence le suprenait autant que cela l'agaçait.

“Le conseil vous fera renvoyer si vous recommencez. Tu t'ennuies à ce point pour n'avoir pas mieux à faire que de risquer ta dernière année ?”

La question est destinée à Kyungsoo et celui hausse les épaules, peu échaudé par les paroles de Luhan. Voyant pourtant son ton sérieux et son front inquiet, il se redresse dans son fauteuil.

“Je ne faisais que plaisanter Luhan Hyung – je n'ai même plus le matériel pour.” Il lance un regard vers son ami. “ Sehun veut simplement s'entraîner en potion pour rentrer dans les petits papiers de Mr Roy.

-Même pas vrai, je …

-Mais il lui a refusé l'accès alors ne t'inquiètes pas.”

Luhan garde pourtant les sourcils froncés.

“Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas du tutorat alors?”

Kyungsoo se penche pour répondre mais Sehun est plus rapide. Il soupire fortement.

“Arrêtez de penser qu'il est plus fort que moi, on en est au même point. C'est juste que Roy ne m'aime pas. Je suis meilleur que Kyungsoo.”

Luhan promène son regard de l'un à l'autre, de la moue blessé de Sehun au petit sourire en coin de Kyungsoo. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, il se dit qu'il y a pourtant de quoi s'inquiéter avec ces deux là mais ce soir il n'a pas le courage.”

La pendule emêt un bruit pour marquer la nouvelle heure et se relevant il fait un geste de la main pour désigner ses deux camarades.

“Je dois partir faire ma ronde mais je vais garder un oeil sur vous. Le moindre soupçon de potions clandestines et …” Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interdit quant à la suite. Dénoncerait-il vraiment ses camarades ?

“Et quoi … ?” Ce que Kyungsoo pouvait être impertinent, il se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait même qu'hésiter ?

“Et vous serez les coupables désignés. Je ne suis pas sûr que le filtre de Nayeon en vaille la peine.”

Il leur tourne ensuite le dos pour rejoindre la porte de la salle commune. Se massant les tempes, il essaie de se concentrer sur ce qui en vaut plus la peine comme le prochain match de Quidditch ou son devoir de divination mais l'idée lui reste en tête. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, il rejoint son collègue de Serdaigle et ensemble il commence la ronde de l'aile Ouest.

L'aile Est est assurée par les deux préfêts de Poufsouffles. Normalement, celui de Gryfondor aurait du le rejoindre mais il leur avait fait faux-bonds et en soit Junmyeon était content de ce contre-temps. La semaine avait été éprouvante, il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui, encore moins pour ses amis et il était content de passer un peu de temps avec Yixing.

“Je n'ai même pas pu te demander comment s'était passé le bouclage du dernière article de la gazette de Poudlard ? Tu m'avais dis que tu avais du mal à trouver le dernier article à y mettre non ?”

Yixing semble sortir de ses pensées – comme c'était souvent le cas – tandis qu'il hoche la tête en répondant à Junmyeon.

“Oui, il me manquait deux pages. J'ai du remplacer au dernier moment, normalement ces pages étaient à Baekhyun il devait faire un compte rendu du dernier match de Quidditch mais …” Yixing a du mal pour trouver les mots justes pour finir sa phrase et Junmyeon éclate de rire.

“Laisse moi deviner, il avait passé les deux pages a expliquer comment Jongin était le meilleur gardin de tout les temps et que Chanyeol leur avait assuré la victoire en abattant tous les cognards sur son chemin et libéré le passage pour leur attrapeur ?

-Ça, et il disait que tout le monde avait hâte de voir comment Jongdae allait trouver une stratégie pour mener Serdaigle à la victoire durant leur prochain match contre Gryfondor.”

Junmyeon hausse un sourcil.

“En soit, je me demande aussi ce que va donner ce match.”

Junmyeon était le capitaine de Poufsouffle. Leur équipe était loin d'être la meilleure mais ils se défendaient bien. Si Serpentard et Gryfondor rafflaient souvent les premières places, ils imposaient une serieuse résistance aux Serdaigles. Jongdae et lui offraient souvent des matchs pleins de rebonbissements et le résultat n'était jamais connu d'avance.

Même si, nombreux étaient ceux qui prenait déjà leur pari en faveur de Gryfondor, il donnait sa chance à Jongdae. Ses équipiers n'étaient pas les plus vifs mais ils avaient le meilleur gardien – n'en déplaise à Jongin – avec un ratio de 89% de buts arrêtés, Minseok était indétrônable, et ils avaient aussi les meilleurs tactiques. Jongdae savait être un fin stratège et Junmyeon avait hâte de voir ce qu'il avait préparé pour les Gryfondors. Un geste de Yixing le ramène au présent et il comprend que son ami continuait à parler.

“.. je devais le laisser écrire le prochain article aussi mais vu comment c'est parti je ne pense pas que confier des articles à Baekhyun ai été une bonne idée.” Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête – il savait que Yixing avait tendance à voir le bien partout et à ne pas se méfier – pourtant il avait su dès le début que faire confiance au Gryfondor pour lui fournir des articles compte-rendu sur les matchs avait été une très mauvaise initiative de Yixing. Baekhyun était tout sauf partial. Il agissait comme un faboy à chaque match de Gryfondor et Serdaigle et ne se faisait petit que quand les équipes se faisaient face à face. Ce n'était pas un rapport réel qu'il allait rendre mais une ôde à ses amis et son petit ami. Ne voulant pourtant pas acabler son ami, Junmyeon lui tend un sourire rassurant.

“Ce n'est pas grave, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour écrire la page Quidditch. Mais du coup tu as mis quoi ce mois-ci ?”

Yixing hausse les épaules.

“J'avais écrit un article sur les différentes façons d'entrer en communication avec les arbres mais je n'avais pas pu le publier alors cette fois-ci c'était l'occasion.”

Junmyeon fait une moue intéressée avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Il change rapidement de sujet et ils finissent leur ronde.

Le lendemain matin, il n'est même pas étonnant que Jongdae soit le premier levé dans la tour des Serdaigle. Passant devant Minseok, endormi sur l'une des tables, un parchemin sous la joue et une plume toujours à la main, il passe une main sur son épaule.

“Minseok ? Minseok ?”

L'élève en sixième année, sursaute dans son sommeil avant de se redresser vivement.

“Que ? Quoi ?”

Jongdae le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

“Tu as passé la nuit ici ?”

Minseok se passe une main sur les yeux en s'étirant.

“J'avais un devoir à finir pour aujourd'hui.

-Défense contre les forces du mal ?”

Réprimant un baillement, le Serdaigle se contente de hocher la tête. Puis, prenant du recul, il regarde Jongdae de la tête au pied.

“Tu es déjà prêt ?

-Oui, j'étais réveillé tôt ce matin et j'avais faim.” Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami. “Tu devrais monter, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller aussi.”

Inspectant une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace, il franchit la porte de sa salle commune pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Il a le sourire au lèvre tandis qu'il dégringole les marches mais celui-ci s'évanoui quand il réalise qu'il n'y a pratiquement personne de levé. Parcourant la salle des yeux il remarque Yixing, les paupières à moitié fermé devant son jus de fruit et Luhan, deux tables plus loin, prenant son petit – déjeuner tout en lisant un livre. Ce dernier doit sentir un regard sur lui car il relève les yeux et fait un signe de la main dans sa direction. Jongdae y répond timidement – Luhan et lui n'avait jamais été très proche et Jongdae prenait leur rivalité très au sérieux – après tout pourquoi copiner avec le capitaine de Serpentard ? Ne voulant pas commencer à déjeuner seul il retourne sur ses pas mais apperçoit au loin ce qu'il cherche. Il est impossible de ne pas remarquer Chanyeol avec sa touffe bouclée et sa haute stature. Il sait que Baekhyun et Jongin ne doivent pas être loin et s'empresse de les rejoindre. Il n'a que le temps de tendre un sourire à Jongin, une main sur l'épaule de Chanyeol quand il sent soudain des bras se refermer sur lui. Il ne jette même pas un regard en arrière, il reconnaîtrait cette présence même s'il était prit dans un sortilège de confusion. Il avait tout appris par coeur, cette main sur lui, cette odeur et cette voix dans son oreille. Baekhyun.

Passant une main sur la sienne, il se donne une seconde pour fermer les yeux et apprécier ce moment avant de se tourner pour lancer un sourire éclatant à son petit-ami.

“Je suis venu te chercher devant ta salle commune mais tu étais déjà descendu.

-Je pensais que tu aurais faim en premier, vous avez loupé le dîner de Thanksgiving.”

Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête.

“C'est toi en premier.”

Depuis la jour où ils avaient été plus qu'amis, cela avait toujours été Jongdae en premier pour Baekhyun. L'adolescent avait eu un coup de coeur pour son camarade de Serdaigle dès les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Baekhyun avait ensuite porté ce crush pendant les premières années de leur scolarité. Il lui avait été bien difficile de garder cette affection secrète. Jongin et Chanyeol avaient remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose au premier rougissement et ils avaient insistés, supportés et conseillés leur ami jusqu'à ce que finalement en cinquième année il se jette à l'eau. Qui aurait pu croîre que Baekhyun pouvait devenir encore plus enamouraché ? Ou que Jongdae et lui allaient se trouver comme on trouve l'exacte deuxième chaussette que l'on croyait mangé par le lave-linge. Ils se correspondaient, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Leurs manifestations d'affection étaient débordantes, leur chamailleries éclairaient toutes les lanternes du château et leurs sentiments se lisaient en blanc sur noir sur le moindre centimètre de leur peau. Au début Jongin et Chanyeol avaient craint de se sentir de trop en présence du couple, mais si le ChenBaek était aussi embarrassant que bruyant, ils n'en restaient pas moins adorablement attachant. Et même si Chanyeol se serait passé d'avoir jamais a assisté à l'une de séance de découverte bucale – il jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui en voyant une langue la première fois, “ C'est comme si j'étais un parent qui assiste à la première fois de son fils, c'est traumatisant” auquel Jongin s'était contenté de lever les sourcils “Vous avez de drôles de rituels dans ta famille” - il devait admettre que la plupart du temps il trouvait attendrissant la façon dont le couple se comportait l'un envers l'autre.

À ce moment précis, il trouve que les retrouvailles prennent trop de temps et il fait un signe de la tête à Jongin avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. Quelques personnes sont installées et il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers un groupe en particulier. Un sursaut du coeur quand il apperçoit le visage pour lequel il se langui mais il se reprend rapidement quand il remarque le regard confus que lui lance Jongin. Il esquisse un sourire qu'il espère sincère et s'asseoit à la table rouge et or ravalant son coeur lourd en même temps que son oeuf au plat.

“Oh ! Salut Junmyeon !”

Chanyeol relève les yeux de son assiette pour voir Jongin adresser un large sourire au préfet des Poufsouffle. Les deux adolescents étaient partenaires de divination. Leur peu de conviction en la matière avait forgé leur amitié.

Pourtant, il se rend compte que son ami se rembruni quand il remarque la personne derrière Junmyeon. Voyant qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'être rendu compte du changement de comportement de son ami, Chanyeol se redresse sur son ban.

“Ça va Junmeyeon ? Ça va Yixing ?

-Bien merci.”

Ils échangent quelques banalités mais Jongin reste muet pendant toute la conversation. Une fois que les Pousfouffles ont rejoint leur table, Chanyeol se tourne vers son camarade.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème avec Yixing ?”

Jongin semble sortir de sa torpeur.

“Yixing ? .. non, non je n'ai pas de problème. Je pensais juste à autre chose.”

Chanyeol voit bien qu'il n'en tirera rien et décide de ne pas insister. Jongin savait être réservé, il respectait cette facette de sa personalité.

Sehun et Kyungsoo sont attablés quelques tables plus loin. Kyungsoo se sert dans la pile de chou crème – il prend bien évidement l'un de ceux qui forme la base – et relève des yeux rieurs quand il voit un première année se déconfire tandis qu'il vient de faire s'écrouler la pile en se servant. Satisfait de ce début de matinée qui s'annonce plutôt bien, il se tourne vers son ami mais remarque que celui-ci tourne et retourne sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Il n'a rien avalé depuis qu'ils se sont installés.

“Tu ne manges pas ?

-Trop noué.” Sehun fait rouler sa tasse contre sa paume avant de laisser retomber sa cuillère sur la table en un geste rageur. “Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Roy s'échine à me refuser ce maudit labo. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que j'y passe une heure de temps en temps ? Je ne vais pas lui vider son stock d'ingrédiens.”

Kyungsoo délaisse le bol de porridge qu'il venait de se préparer pour jeter un regard en coin à son compagnon. Il ne comprenait pas sa récente obsession pour le labo de potion. Certes, tous les deux avaient entretenus cette histoire de rivalité mais ils ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Après tout qu'importe qui était le meilleur en potion.

“En quoi c'est si important ? Tu veux à ce point t'entraîner ?

-Ce n'est pas ça … je veux juste être sûr de mes notes.”

Cette fois-ci Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils.

“Tes notes ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois d'inquiéter pour ça. Tu as toujours eu de bons résultats en potion pourquoi est-ce que...

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont bons, ils devraient être excellents ! Roy ne veut pas me donner les notes que je mérite, il est plus dur avec moi parce qu'il pense que je devrais travailler plus mais en même temps il ne me donne pas accès au labo. Il faut que je n'ai que des Optimal pour le reste de l'année.

-Attend, je ne te suis pas. Pourquoi, il faut ?”

Sehun soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque. Son ton est faible quand il reprend.

“J'ai postulé en médicologie.”

Kyungsoo se penche, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

“Quoi ?”

Sehun se redresse pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

“J'ai postulé en médicologie.

-Mais.. mais..” Kyungsoo cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, il perd une seconde ses mots. “.. tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Je croyais que tu voulais devenir avocat comme ta mère ?

-Oui.. je.. j'ai cru que c'était ce que je voulais mais … je crois que je voudrais devenir médecin.. en fait. Enfin, travailler aux remèdes.

-Ça t'ai venu comme ça ?” Sehun hausse les épaules mais n'ajoute rien. “ Tu veux être médecin.” Kyungsoo se parle plus pour lui même avant de demander à nouveau. “Mais du coup quel rapport avec le labo ?”

Sehun soupire.

“Pour rentrer dans la formation j'ai besoin d'un dossier irréprochable. Il me faut les meilleurs notes en potion sinon c'est fini pour moi. Cette compétition.. au début ce n'était qu'un jeu mais maintenant il faut vraiment que je sois le meilleur.

-Ça change tout.” murmure Kyungsoo avant de réfléchir un instant. Puis, soudainement, il se redresse avant de planter sa cuillère dans son bol. “Je vais aller voir Roy, on va négocier ton accès au labo. J'irais voir Luhan pour qu'il aille faire pression aussi. Il pourra argumenter en expliquant la situation, si c'est pour des raisons scolaires je ne vois pas comment il pourrait refuser.”

Mais Sehun lève déjà une main pour l'arrêter.

“Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui mais notre ancienne entreprise de revente nous porte préjudice, il dit que je dois re-gagner sa confiance d'abord. Il y pensera pour la rentrée prochaine, sauf qu'il sera …

-trop tard.”

Kyungsoo se rend compte qu'il s'était presque relevé en sentant la pression de Sehun sur son bras. C'est à son tour de soupirer fortement.

“Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

-Les potions du concours d'entrée ne sont pas au programme. Je dois les préparer en dehors des cours pour me perfectionner.”

Kyungsoo pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

“On va trouver. On a toujours réussi jusque là non ? On va trouver.”

S'il avait pu se douter que quelques heures plus tard la solution se présenterais d'elle-même.

Junmyeon sortait de la bibliothèque les bras chargés d'ouvrages. Il fit un signe à Minseok qui était encore attablé, sa place encerclé d'ouvrage sur les loup-garous et sa plume grattant rapidement sur son parchemin.

Il regagne rapidement sa salle commune où il salut Eunwoo et JaeHyun en plein partie d'échec avant de s'assoir à une table près de Yixing.

Celui-ci jette un coup d'oeil à ses livres avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

“Tu sais que tu deviens ridicule à t'entêter comme ça ?

-Absolument pas. Je vais y arriver, ce n'est quand même pas impossible.

-Si justement, ça a été créé pour être difficile pour la plupart des sorciers. Tu risques de simplement perdre des mois si tu continues comme ça. Il est toujours temps d'affronter...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase. On s'était mis d'accord, tu me soutenais dans mon projet et je voulais bien croire en l'existance des nargols.”

Yixing lève les yeux au ciel mais lève deux mains en reddition.

“Très bien mais je maintiens que tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main et ce ne peut pas être moi dans ce domaine là.” Il repousse le deuxième livre de la pile pour lire le titre du troisième, Connaître le lexique pour bien réaliser ses potions. “Serieusement Jun, tu en es aux bases, il faut se rendre à l'évidence.” Mais son ami chasse sa phrase d'un revers d'épaule.

“Je peux apprendre.”

Pourtant si d'apparence il se veut fort dans son projet, Junmyeon est loin d'être idiot il n'arrivera jamais à réaliser la potion qu'il souhaite. Elle est déjà complexe pour des sorciers ayant terminé leur formation, ce n'est pas lui avec ses notions chancellantes qui pourra faire la différence. Il a besoin d'excellence en la matière. Le problème étant que l'excellence dans ce château s'appelait Do Kyungsoo ou Oh Sehun et qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'adresse à eux pour un service. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il ne le désirait pas, que c'était stupide car les serpentards allaient plus probablement lui rire au nez qu'accepter mais – qu'en fin de compte c'était peut-être sa seule chance et que le résultat en valait le sacrifice. Il lui avait fallu des semaines de soupires au yeux levés au ciel de Yixing et d'échecs éclaboussants ou laissant ses mains recouvertes de substances étranges pour qu'il finisse par concevoir que ce “hors de question” valait peut-être le coup d'être tenté. C'était surement son échec de la veille où il avait ruiné un nouveau chaudron qui l'avait persuadé ou alors le fait que même le lexique des potions semblait incompréhensible pour lui, toujours est-il que c'est ce jour là que Junmyeon se décida à tenter sa chance.

Traversant le parc, il remarqua que Sehun se trouvait devant lui, il remontait les marches pour rentrer dans le château. Hâtant le pas, Junmyeon s'essoufla à le rattraper et l'interpella du fond d'un couloir.

“Oh Sehun !”

Le garçon ne devait pas s'attendre à être interpellé car il se retourna les sourcils relevé.

“Je peux te parler une minute ?” Sehun hoche la tête. “Voilà.. hum .. je voulais...” Junmyeon cherchait ses mots et le fait que son voisin s'impatientait ne l'aidait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te demander une faveur.

-Une faveur ?

-Oui.. hum.. j'ai besoin de réaliser une potion pour .. des raisons personnelles mais je ne peux pas la réaliser moi même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est plutôt complexe et j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui s'y connait en potion.”

La demande était farfelue. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le parfait préfêt Kim de très raisonnable Poufsouffle viendrait lui demander son aide. La curiosité l'emportant, il se surpend quand même à demander.

“Quelle potion ?

-Un filtre. Un filtre de vérité.”

Et pour le coup Sehun est prit de court. Le filtre de vérité était très compliqué à réaliser, il demandait des semaines de préparation. Quelle utilité préfêt Kim pouvait bien en avoir ?

“Pourquoi tu as besoin de cette potion.

-J'ai mes raisons. Écoute, je sais que tu réalisais des potions pour des élèves à un moment. Je sais que celle-ci est particulière mais je peux te payer ce qu'il faudra.”

Junmyeon chasse la proposition.

“Le problème ce n'est pas ça. Pour la préparation il faut un lieu sûr, avec un extérieur, du matérie, des ingrédiens, c'est impossible ici.”

Le visage de Junmyeon reste ferme tandis qu'il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout.

“En fait … j'ai déjà un endroit et .. je peux trouver les ingrédiens.”

Sehun sait que c'est folie. Il aurait du refuser la proposition avant même de l'écouter. Pourtant il sent qu'il y a plus, que cette offre pourrait aller dans les deux sens.

“Tu as un endroit pour réaliser des potions ? Ici ?” Junmyeon hoche la tête. “ Et tu peux trouver les ingrédiens pour ta potion ?” Nouveau signe positif. “Tu pourrais en trouver pour d'autres potions ?” Cette fois-ci Junmyeon se passe une main dans la nuque. “Euh.. oui. En soit, oui je peux en avoir.”

Sehun est une fois de plus assailli par un flots de sentiments et de possibilités mais pour cette fois il décide de l'embrasser. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour réfléchir.

“Je te propose un autre type de marché. Je te fais ta potion, si en parallèle tu me donnes un accès total à ton labo et que tu me fournis tous les ingrédiens dont j'ai besoin.”

Junmyeon semble perplexe. Il ne comprend pas les liens qui se font dans la tête de Sehun mais l'occasion est trop belle.

Il tend une main qu'il veut ferme et décidée.

“C'est d'accord.”


	2. Chapitre  : Qui aurait cru que Yixing serait notre sauveur

Je suis magique - Qui aurait cru que Yixing serait notre sauveur

Ce n'était pas l'endroit où il aimait passer ses jeudi soir. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit du château où il aimait dévouer ses heures, mais voilà, il en était là, à la lumière faiblarde d'une bougie, à essayer tant bien que mal de gratter autant de mots que possible sur son parchemin. Minseok ne savait pas ce qu'il donnerait pour en avoir fini avec tous les devoirs qu'il avait en retard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas organisé, simplement c'était sa dernière année et il était plus exigeant envers lui même – ses professeurs aussi. Il avait demandé de grandes écoles de formation au sortir de Poudlard et il sentait que cette année allait être décisive. Pour être sûr d'avoir le niveau pour l'an prochain, la plupart des ses enseignants lui avaient proposés des exercices supplémentaires. Il avait ambitieusement accepté, gratifié de leur implication, maintenant il se demandait si ce n'était pas trop. Il avait pris du retard sur ces cours initiaux et passait plus de temps à travailler qu'à manger ou dormir – parfois même les deux réunis. Il avait besoin d'une pause mais ne voyait pas bien comment en obtenir une.

Se passant une main dans la nuque. Minseok repousse les livres qui sont devant lui. Les ayant déjà consulté, il décide de les poser sur la table à côté de la sienne. Cela ne change rien à son problème mais lui donne l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule et il se rend compte qu'il va devoir remballer ses affaires. Il lui reste pourtant tout un parchemin à remplir et il prend trente bonnes secondes à se demander s'il devrait les faire ce soir ou se lever plus tôt le lendemain pour le finir avant le cours. Il n'a pas le temps de se décider qu'il entend des pas dans le couloir. Se retournant, il voit un dos se profiler entre les rayonnages – Serpentard.

-Minseok ?

-Ah Luhan, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Je vais commencer ma ronde. C'est la fermeture tu sais ? » Il désigne de la tête la pile de livres, de parchemins et de plumes sur sa table.

« Oui, je sais. J'allais ranger. » Minseok se redresse vivement et d'un tour de baguette fait rentrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

« Tu finis encore tard, c'est la métamorphose qui te donne du mal ?”

Le Serdaigle de septième année secoue négativement la tête.

“J'ai un devoir de divinitation à finir.

-Il est pour quand ?

-Il était pour hier.”

Luhan hoche la tête compréhensif avant de se pencher sur la table pour récupérer une plume coincée sous un livre avant de la tendre à son camarade. D'un coup de baguette il ordonne aux livres de se ranger.

“On a tous des passes comme ça où le travail s'accumule.

-Je crois que là je vais quand même avoir du mal à m'en sortir.

-Si tu veux je peux te donner un coup de main ?”

Minseok et Luhan n'étaient à proprement parlé “amis” mais cela faisaient six ans qu'ils se suivaient de classe en classe, qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, des liens s'étaient formés. Ils avaient réussi à dépasser le stade de concurrent et "d'ennemi supposés" par rapport à leur maison. Leurs échanges étaient brefs mais toujours amicaux. Cette fois-ci c'était la première fois qu'ils dépassaient le stade de la phrase poli pour véritablement entammer un échange.

"Ma ronde ne va pas être très longue, les gryffondors s'occupent de l'aile Ouest. Je peux te rejoindre après dans la salle des préfets, à deux on finirait ça bien plus vite.

-Hum .. oui pourquoi pas.

-Je sais ce qu'attend la prof dans ce type de devoir, plus c'est gros plus elle valide. J'ai toujours des supers notes avec elle, je vais te montrer."

Le rendez-vous est pris et Minseok se rend dans la salle des préfets pour installer ses affaires en attendant que Luhan est fini sa ronde. Il va aussi en profiter pour faire une sieste bien mérité.

*

C'est un matin pourtant bien similaire aux autres mais Kyungsoo à du mal à dé-froncer ses sourcils. Sehun avait disparu dans la soirée et il n'était pas là au petit déjeuner. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Son ami avait parru si vulnérable la veille, jamais Kyungsoo ne s'était imaginé que son orientation le souciait à ce point. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Jetant un dernier regard dans le couloir, il se résout à finalement rentrer en classe. Il prend leurs places habituelles et ne peut s'empêcher de rester tourné vers la porte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sehun d'être en retard, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'apesantir sur la situation que du coin de l'oeil il se rend compte que quelqu'un s'est assis à ses côtés. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, il se détourne de son poste d'observation et lance un regard peu avenant au nouveau venu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Park ?"

Park Chanyeol ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu avec sa haute stature, son sourire plein de dent et sa touffe de cheveux rouge qu'il avait coloré pour le dernier match de Quidditch. Même au milieu d'une foule, il était impossible de le manquer. Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que si gryffondors et serpentards ne s'entendaient pas, Chanyeol et Kyungsoo n'échappaient pas à la règle, loin sans faux.

"La place était vide, je me suis dit que ...

-Non. C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dit."

Kyungsoo soupire et détourne le regard.

"C'est la place de Sehun.

-Mais il n'est pas là.

-Il va arriver."

Kyungsoo fait de son possible pour essayer de ne pas remarquer la moue qu'arbore Chanyeol. Plus loin, il entend les gryffondors parler d'eux et s'esclaffer.

"Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis.

-Non, je veux être là. Les places n'ont pas de noms de réservation. Penses-y ça pourrait être un moyen d'apprendre à nous connaî...

-Pas envie. Arrête d'insister.

-Tu ne veux jamais que je m'asseois à côté de toi.

-Avec raison. C'est le cours de potion Park, on est pas du tout du même niveau ce serait ridicule de travailler ensemble.

-Si, tu pourrais m'aider."

Kyungsoo finit par reporter son attention vers Chanyeol.

"Les potions t'intéressent maintenant ?"

Le gryffondor hésite une seconde.

"Pas vraiment ..." et il ajoute avec un petit sourire ".. mais toi oui."

Kyungsoo lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un nouveau soupire. Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompt en voyant la silhouette de Sehun se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et retourne à ta place, Sehun arrive."

Chanyeol lance un regard défaitiste vers le nouvel arrivant et se lève en baissant la tête. Il a perdu son sourire mais tente de sauver la face en faisant une moue comique à ses camarades qui l'accueillent en la taquinant.

"Do t'as encore éconduit Chanyeol ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes, il ne cédera jamais.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il sort avec Oh ? Ils sont tout le temps ensemble.

-Et franchement qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?"

Chanyeol lève deux mains vaincues et tente une diversion en esquissant un sourire, "la prochaine fois".

Avant de se rasseoir, il lance un dernier regard vers la place qu'il vient de quitter et se rend compte qu'elle est occupée par Sehun et que son voisin et lui sont plongés dans une discussion sérieuse. Kyungsoo est penché vers son ami et ses mains s'animent pendant qu'il parle. Si ces amis s'étaient tournés vers lui à ce moment là, ils auraient apperçut une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Mais Chanyeol était doué pour la cacher alors il reprend vite son éternel sourire et essaie de rattraper la conversation que Baekhyun a commencé avec Jongin.

De son côté, Kyungsoo attrappe rapidement Sehun par la manche pendant qu'il s'asseoit.

"Tu étais où ?"

Sehun répond par une autre question, le sourcil relevé.

"Il faisait quoi Park ?

-Rien, il voulait s'asseoir, comme d'habitude.

-Il lâche vraiment pas l'affaire. Cela fait combien de temps qu'il te courre après ?" Kyungsoo hausse les épaules, il veut revenir au sujet principal. Mais Sehun est d'un autre avis. "Depuis la deuxième années, peut-être même la première non ?

-J'en sais rien, ça lui passera mais dis moi...

-Ca fait six ans que ça ne lui passe pas quand même. Tu devrais lui dire que tu es vraiment pas intéressé.

-Déjà fait. Bon laisse Park un peu. Dis moi où tu étais ?

-J'ai peut-être touvé une solutions pour m'entraîner.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais...

-Bien, le cours peut commencer, à moins que Mr Oh ait quelque chose à nous dire qui soit plus important que la façon de réaliser un précipité végétal pour une potion médicinale ? Non ? Je m'en doutais."

Sehun est réprimandé par leur professeur qui vient d'arriver dans la salle et il fait un signe de la tête à Kyungsoo pour lui dire qu'il lui en parlera plus tard.

Pourtant, plus tard il n'en a pas l'occasion. Quand le cours se termine, Kyungsoo doit se dépêcher de rejoindre son cours suivant car ils sont sortis en retard et Sehun est lui libre pour les deux prochaines heures. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de faire deux pas faire sa salle commune qu'il apperçoit Junmyeon au détour d'un couloir.

"Tu as un moment maintenant ? Je peux te montrer le labo."

Sehun le suit alors dans un dédalle de couloir. Ils passent la tour d'astronomie et s'éloignent vers les salles d'arythmancie. Au détour d'un escalier pourtant, Sehun ne se reconnaît plus, il n'est jamais passé par là. Junmyeon semble voir l'incompréhension sur son visage.

"Ce sont les anciennes salles de métamorphose, elles ont changés de place quand l'un des professeurs à voulu les mettre dans la tour Est. Elles ne sont plus utilisées depuis et personne n'y vient.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-J'y fais des aller-retour depuis plus de six mois et je n'ai jamais vu personne. On ne nous trouvera pas ici.

-Et tu as réussi à y installer du matériel ?

-Je l'ai fais petit à petit. Ma ... ma grand-mère à l'habitude de m'envoyer des colis régulièrement. J'ai caché le matériel à l'intérieur et aménagé le labo petit à petit."

Sehun n'ajoute rien. Il veut surtout voir à quoi ressemble ce laboratoire dont parle Junmyeon. Il sait que le préfet, s'il ne manque pas d'intelligence et loin d'être un érudit en ce qui concerne les potions – ont-ils réellement la même définition de laboratoire ?

Pourtant, Junmyeon s'arrête enfin devant une porte et quand il s'écarte pour laisser Sehun passer devant lui, ce dernier doit bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. La pièce avait été entièrement réamanagé. Deux paillasses trônaient près des fenêtres, une batterie complète de chaudron et ustensiles avaient été alignés le long du mur. Il manquait cependant deux chaudrons de grandes tailles et Sehun ne m'y pas longtemps à les retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce – déformés et inutilisable. Il jete un coup d'oeil à Junmyeon et celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Sehun ne répond pas. S'avançant dans la pièce, il continu son exploration. Le poufsouffle n'avait apparement pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin – en triple exemplaires. Le jeune serpentard ne peux se retenir d'être impressionné.

« Je savais que tu étais riche Kim, mais pas à ce point là. Tu en as vraiment de ta potion ? Tu n'as pas bati tout ça juste pour un filtre? »

Junmyeon est gêné, il bafouille quand il reprend la parole.

« C'est... personnel. » Il ajoute quand il voit Sehun relever un sourcil. « C'est important pour moi. » Se détournant, il change rapidement de sujet. « Alors est-ce que ça te convient ? Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

Sehun touche à tout, il fait le tour de l'endroit. Les ustensiles, les marmites et pots en fer. Il s'attarde devant l'étagère à ingrédient. Pince de crabe, poudre de nénuphar, feuille et bois de cannelle - c'était plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, c'était mieux que ce dont il avait besoin. Le matériel est de qualité - c'est agréable. Mais il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas encore répondu quand il entend Junmyeon reprendre d'un ton hésitant.

« J'ai... un autre endroit avec plus d'ingrédients. Tu peux me faire une liste et je t'amènerais ce dont tu as besoin.

-Une seconde réserve ?

-Celle-ci est .. spéciale. C'est plus sûr de ne jamais être à court. Quand est-ce que tu peux commencer le filtre?

-Tu en as besoin pour quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible."

Sehun se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Il faut un temps de repos il me semble, elle se fait en plusieurs parties, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

-Trois semaines. J'ai tenté de la faire moi même, si tout se passe bien il va falloir trois semaines. On est en vacances dans un mois, il me la faudrait avant."

Le serpentard hoche la tête.

"Je vois, je vais la commencer demain, j'ai du temps avant le couvre feu. Je te ferais passer une liste ce soir, tu as ce qu'il faut sous la main?"

Junmyeon hoche la tête.

"Tu auras tout demain. »

Jamais Sehun n'aurait pensé s'associer avec un Poufsouffle, encore moins leur préfet, et pourtant il en était là. À se surprendre à faire confiance au ton sérieux et l'air résolu de Junmyeon.

« J'ai arythmancie juste après toi, je te donnerais la liste à ce moment là. » Junmyeon n'ajoute rien, il se contente de hocher la tête.

Le chemin retour se fait en silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne voit ce qu'ils pourraient ajouter et ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez pour tenir une conversation lambda. Une fois de retour au centre de la tour d'astronomie, ils échangent un dernier signe de tête gêné. Mais avant de se séparer, Junmyeon interpelle Sehun une dernière fois.

« Personne ne doit être au courant. On risque gros à se faire prendre. Tu ne dois le dire à personne. » Sehun comprend son inquiétude et lui assure qu'il ne dira rien. Il prend ensuite le chemin de sa salle commune tandis que Junmyeon continue pour rejoindre son prochain cours.

Tandis qu'il descend les marches qui le mènent devant le tableau des serpentards, Sehun ne peux s'empêcher de se demander s'il prend les bonnes décisions. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de Junmyeon, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? La veille, il avait réfléchit à la proposition du poufsouffle, n'était-ce pas une ruse pour le faire tomber ? Mais Junmyeon ne s'était jamais intéressé à la rivalité entre maison. Allait-il lui attirer des ennuis ? Junmyeon avait lui aussi tout à perdre à se faire prendre. Maintenant qu'il avait vu le laboratoire il se disait que si le poufsouffle souhaitait se retourner contre lui, il n'aurait pas agit ainsi, il lui avait fournit un moyen de pression contre lui.

Aussi surprenante, qu'elle l'était, cette histoire était probablement sincère. Junmyeon avait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui demander son aide. C'était à son tour de ne pas douter.

Il est sorti de ses réflexions par une voix monotone.

« Le mot de passe. » Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était déjà devant le tableau de la grande salle. Répondant machinalement, il a à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'une main l'attrappe par le bras et le tire vers un recoin de la pièce.

« Maintenant tu as intérêt à m'expliquer où tu disparaît tout le temps.

-Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? »

Kyungsoo secoue vaguement la tête.

« Byun a innondé le couloir, ils ont annulés les cours. Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sehun jete un coup d'oeil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute.

« Junmyeon Kim, le préfet des poufsouffle.

-Oui, je sais qui s'est.

-Il est venu me parler hier pour me demander un coup de main.

-Un coup de main ? » Kyungsoo semble perplexe.

« Il veut que je l'aide à préparer un filtre. Il a installé un labo secret dans les anciennes salles de métamorphose. » L'expression de Kyungsoo ne change pas, il fronce simplement un peu plus les sourcils. « Il veut un filtre de vérité. Pourquoi faire ? Je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a dit que si je lui fais sa potion, il me laisse travailler dans son labo autant que je le souhaite. Il va me fournir en matériel et ingrédients.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il veut un filtre de vérité.

-Avec raison, c'est interdit, même les septièmes années n'ont pas le droit d'en préparer.

-Et en même temps qui serait capable d'en préparer un à part moi ?” Il ignore le sourcil levé que le lance Kyungsoo. “ Il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler. Si on se fait prendre avec le labo cette fois-ci c'est fini pour moi mais … en même temps, c'est le seul endroit où je pourrais m'entraîner. Ceux de potions me resteront fermés et je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions. » Kyungsoo doit faire le même cheminement de pensées car il hoche simplement la tête.

« Tu y es allé, ce n'est pas une fausse info ? » Sehun secoue la tête.

« J'en viens. Le labo est incroyable, c'est plus complet que ce que l'on a au sous-sol. Je pourrais faire vingt potions que je n'aurais pas vidé les armoires.

-Tant que ça ?

-Il dit que cela fait des mois qu'il essaie de la faire lui-même. Entre, il a eu le temps d'aménager l'espace.

-Donc tu vas le faire ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir le choix. » Sehun se penche pour prendre un parchemin dans son sac. « Ce sont les potions que je dois connaître pour les tests d'entrée. Il n'y en pas un quart au programme de Poudlard. »

Kyungsoo déroule lentement le parchemin et son visage se rembruni au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« De nom, je dois en connaître simplement la moitié et en pratique... je n'en ai pas fais plus d'une dizaine.

-Moi non plus, et c'est bien ça le problème. Je n'ai pas le choix Soo, si Mr Roy refuse de me laisser m'entraîner dans les salles de l'école, il faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen. »

Kyungsoo avait beau réfléchir, lui non plus ne voyait pas d'autres options. Il n'aimait pas cette idée parce qu'il ne savait pas si on pouvait faire confiance au préfet des poufsouffles, ou même à quiconque n'appartenant pas à leur maison mais par la force des choses, Sehun n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion.

« Tu va commencer quand ?

-Demain, Kim voudrait le filtre avant les vacances.

-Ok, je viendrais avec toi.

-Non ! » La replique est un peu trop soudaine et Sehun pose une main sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo en voyant son ami lever un regard étonné sur lui.

« Ça ne doit pas se savoir, les gens vont se demander où nous sommes si nous disparaissons tous les deux. Et j'ai promis à Kim de n'en parler à personne.

-C'est une potion extrêmement complexe, tu vas avoir besoin de moi. »

Sehun ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

« Encore une fois, je suis aussi bon que toi en potion, peut-être même meilleur, je saurais très bien la réaliser moi-même. » Kyungsoo ne dit rien, il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. « Kim va paniquer s'il te voit débarquer, je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. »

Voyant que leur conversation privée attire les regards des autres Serpentards, ils décident de partir à la bibliothèque. Après tout, Sehun n'a même pas les instructions de la potion. Il serait temps qu'il commence à se renseigner. Discrètement bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, la bibliotécaire avait un faible pour lui.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent et usant d'une de leur technique de diversion, ils parviennent à subtiliser l'ouvrage sans laisser leur nom sur aucun registre – Sehun préférait se montrer trop prudent que trop peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas un vol, plutôt un empreint puisqu'il comptait rendre le livre une fois terminé.

Sur le chemin de retour à leur salle commune, Kyungsoo voit bien que son ami est tendu. Ils avaient eu le temps de regarder les instructions et jamais – ni l'un ni l'autre - n'avaient encore réalisés une potion aussi complexe. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il s'interroge sur l'utilité du filtre pour le Poufsouffle.

« Il en a besoin pour quoi a-t-on avis ?

-Aucune idée.

-Peut-être qu'il a un crush sur un autre élève et qu'il veut s'assurer que c'est réciproque avant de se confesser ?

-Çe ne lui ressemble pas.

-Tu as raison, ce ne doit pas être un élève mais plutôt un prof. » Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire joueur quand il voit que Sehun lui lance un regard de travers et ils finissent par éclater de rire en même temps.

« Ce ne serait pas si étonnant, parfait prefet adore tellement se faire bien voir que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait craqué pour un prof. »

Sehun décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Mais dans ce cas là ce serait qui ?

-Ah ça … aucun doute, celle d'astrologie. La dernière fois il a passé vingt minutes à lui parler de la comète des sept ans, c'est pas normal d'aimer autant des cailloux, y a autre chose. »

Sehun ne sait pas si le fait est vraiment révélateur mais cela lui fait du bien de désamorcer la situation. Il laisse Kyungsoo continuer sur sa lancée et profite de l'imagination florissante de son ami pour ne pas trop se demander quelle peut-être la vraie raison de Kim.

*

Les gryffondors étaient une fois de plus sur le terrain de Quidditch. Leur prochain match approchait à grand pas et ils devaient s'entraîner. Les paris les comptaient vainqueurs et ils ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Leur capitaine les menait tambour battant et cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils usaient leur balais. Chanyeol place sa batte sur son épaule tandis qu'il rejoint Jongin près des buts.

« Tu crois qu'il nous laissera finir bientôt ?

-J'en doute. Je l'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure, il apréhende les stratégies des serdaigles. Il veut être sûr que nous sommes près à toutes les éventualités.

-Mais c'est impossible, on aura jamais le temps de revoir tous les scénarios.

-Je sais bien... mais il va quand même nous épuiser à la tâche. »

Dépités, Jongin et Chanyeol lance un regard à leur co-équipiers. Eux aussi semblent commencer à ressentir de la fatigue malheureusement ils savaient qu'aucune voix ne saurait faire entendre raison à leur capitaine, sauf peut-être … Chanyeol est le premier à le remarquer. Au loin, il reconnaît la silhouette de Baekhyun. C'était assez fréquent pour leur ami de venir les voir à leur entraînement et de les encourager. Cela avait toujours le don d'agacer leur capitaine car Baekhyun finissait toujours par se comporter en fanboy et ne savait pas ne pas être bruyant.

Chanyeol se tourne avec un sourire taquin vers Jongin.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense.

-Évidement. » Il ne perd pas une seconde avant de faire remonter son balais et de faire de grands signes à Baekhyun.

Si leur capitaine ne souhaitait pas sonner la fin de leur entraînement, ils sauraient bien convaincre Baekhyun de lui imposer cette décision.

Et en effet, après quelques mots échangés, il ne faut pas longtemps à Baekhyun pour se mettre à entonner des chants et pousser de grands cris à chaque fois que Chanyeol lève sa batte ou que Jongin retient un but. Leur capitaine finit par céder mais en se posant au sol il demande à Chanyeol et Jongin de ne plus inviter Baekhyun à leur séance d'entraînement.

« Pourquoi, cela fait du bien d'être encouragé ?

-Parce que je me passe de votre fanclub et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il révèle de nos techniques aux autres équipes. » Chanyeol lève un sourcil surpris.

« Baekhyun ne raconte rien de nos entraînements. Il faut lui faire confiance, il veut la victoire de gryffondor autant que nous.

-Sauf peut-être quand on joue contre serdaigle. » D'un geste d'épaule il leur montre le terrain. Quand Jongin et Chanyeol suivent son regard, ils remarquent que Jongdae vient d'arriver à son tour. Il a passé son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun.

« Jongdae aime trop jouer à la loyale. Pour lui ce ne serait pas une victoire s'il gagnait parce qu'il a espionné nos techniques.

-Et puis des deux, c'est Baekhyun qui en fait ce qu'il veut pas l'inverse. »

Leur capitaine est faiblement convaincu par leurs arguments et il se détourne pour aller dans les vestiaires. Les deux amis décident de ne pas se poser plus de questions, ils avaient l'habitude de l'attitude énigmatique de leur co-équipier. Ils préfèrent traverser la pelouse pour retrouver leurs amis. Baekhyun les accueille avec un large sourire.

« Ça y est, enfin libéré ?

-Pourquoi ? Il vous épuise en entraînements ? » Il n'avait fallu qu'un coup d'oeil de la part de Jongdae sur les visages fatigués des deux gryffondors pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. « Pourtant cela ne sert à rien. Rien ne vous fera gagner le prochain match, j'ai une technique imparable”. Le serdaigle affiche un sourire satisfait et Chanyeol ne peut que l'imiter tandis que Jongin lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant d'y laisser ça main.

“Que tu crois. Mais peut importe les tours que lui fera faire, aucune balle ne passera ma garde.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'a pas vu mes nouveaux batteurs.” C'est au tour de Jongin de relever un sourcil surpris.

“Ce ne sont plus Jiho et Sunny ?

-Non, ils ont décidé d'arrêter. Après le dernier match, la fracture de Sunny a mis longtemps à se rétablir complétement donc ils ont laissé leur place.

-Oui, faut dire que Luhan ne l'avait pas loupé.”

Chanyeol décide de se mêler à la conversation.

“Le coup avait été détourné, ce n'était pas volontaire.” La remarque lui vaut un coup d'oeil surpris de Baekhyun.

“Pourquoi tu le défend si soudainement ?” Mais Chanyeol garde son sourire et relève même un pan de son tee-shirt pour faire bonne mesure.

“Parce que je sais exactement à quoi ressemble un coup volontaire d'un serpentard, et celui-ci n'en était pas un.” Il expose une seconde de plus sa cicatrice avant de laisser retomber le vêtement.

“C'est vrai que cette fois là Do n'y avait pas été de main morte. Je ne comprend même pas que tu ne lui ai pas demandé une explication d'ailleurs.

-Le vif d'or était au-dessus de ma tête.

-Et donc il a le droit de te foncer dessus ? Tu es tombé de ton balais tu te souviens ?

-Lui aussi.”

“Mais il a remporté le match.” Jongin aime bien avoir le mot de la fin. “Et tu as amorti sa chute.

-Je promet que ma stratégie n'implique pas de collision, je suis bien plus subtile que ça.” La remarque s'accompagne d'un clin d'oeil et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. “Et tu compte nous supporter comme la dernière fois ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma maison.” Baekhyun avait longtemps eu du mal à savoir comment se positionner quand les matchs opposaient Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Il avait fini par supporter les deux équipes. Le mélange n'était pas des plus hormonieux, les couleurs des deux maisons se mariaient mal mais Baekhyun les arboraient fièrement. Il encourageait autant ses amis que son petit-ami et passait la soirée avec les vaincu pour féliciter le vainqueur le lendemain. Il lui était impossible de se dédoubler mais il trouvait se compromis satisfaisant.

Jongdae n'était pas toujours de cet avis.

“Mais je veux passer la soirée avec toi.” Il ne fait pas attention aux remarques de Jongin et Chanyeol affirmant que ce sera cas – laissant ainsi entendre sa défaite prochaine. “On ne célèbre jamais mes victoires.

-Le lendemain.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.” Jongdae se penche pour dire quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille et Jongin et Chanyeol lèvent les yeux au ciel en voyant Baekhyun éclater de rire.

“On va aller aux vestiaires nous, on vous laisse … batiffoler.” Jongin passe son bras autour des épaules de Chanyeol. “Aller on les laisse.”

Le couple ne semble pas s'en formaliser et sur un dernier signe de la main ils rejoignent le château.

*

La nuit est plutôt calme et Sehun essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il va entreprendre le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais été intimidé par le réglement. Pour lui, les règles étaient faites pour être détournées. Pourtant cette fois-ci il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si jusque là, il avait pu tromper les interdits c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas gros. Dans les pires scénarios il était collé, punis, réprimandé mais ce ne serait pas le cas si le laboratoire de Junmyeon était découvert. La mise en garde de Luhan n'était pas sans fondement, il jouait sa place à Poudlard.

Si l'endroit était découvert, il serait sans nul doute exclu. Et qui le reprendrait sans son certificat de fin d'étude ? Il pourrait faire une croix sur son école de médicomage.

Pourtant Sehun n'avait jamais été homme à reculer. Il savait que le chemin de la sécurité serait de tout annuler, de se retirer de ce projet. Ce serait plus sage. Pourtant, une fois une idée imprimé dans sa tête, il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre.

Le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre.

Il se répétait la phrase mentalement tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin que lui avait montré Junmyeon la veille. Jettant plusieurs coup d'oeil en arrière, il s'assure que personne ne le suit. Il était étrange de se retrouver dans cette aile désertée. Il était quasi impossible de se retrouver seul dans ce chateau, alors à entre ses pas qui résonnait et le murmure silencieux du vent contre les fenêtre, Sehun devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Accélérant ses pas, il se retrouve bien vite devant la lourde porte en bois menant à la salle qu'avait aménagé Junmyeon.

Il se rend compte rapidement qu'il est le premier arrivé et profite de ce moment de répis pour faire un nouveau tour dans la pièce. Il s'arrête devant les pots et autres chaudrons. Il a l'impression qu'il y en a plus que la veille. Se tournant vers les louches et cuillères, il se demande comment Kim avait pu introduire autant de matériel. Tout était de qualité et en double exemplaires. Avait-il tout fait importé louche par louche ou de gros colis d'un coup. S'intéressant ensuite aux ingrédients, il décide de commencer à rassembler ceux dont il avait besoin.

Rapprochant une table, il pose son livre de potion ouvert à la bonne page et commence à chercher ce dont il a besoin dans les étagères. Les yeux concentrés et le front plissés pour lire les étiquettes sur les pots et fioles il sursaute en entendant une voix dans son dos.

“Tu es déjà là ?” Il n'avait pas entendu Kim entrer. “Il doit te manquer des feuilles d'hibiscus et des noyaux de cerise.” En parlant, le poufsouffle fourrage dans son sac avant d'en sortir une petite pochette qu'il tend fièrement à Sehun. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, ce dernier ce rend compte que ce sont bien les ingrédients qu'il vient de citer. Il fronce un sourcil suspicieux.

“Comment tu as trouvé ces feuilles ? Elles ont l'air fraîches.

-Elles le sont mais ne cherche pas à savoir. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui l'est plus cependant c'est le début de cette potion.” Junmyeon se penche pour observer le livre que Sehun avait ramené.

“Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kim.” Ce dernier se redresse en soupirant.

“Je sais que c'est une manie chez les serpentards mais je suis plus âgés que toi et on a trois semaines devant nous à nous voir régulièrement pour cette potion, je pense que tu peux oublier mon nom de famille.”

Sehun affiche une moue sceptique.

“Je reste sur “poufsouffle” alors ?

-Tu connais mon prénom comme je connais le tiens alors apprends à l'utiliser.” Le ton semblait intraitable et Sehun se contente de secouer les épaules. Dans son fort intérieur il se dit qu'il va simplement se débrouiller pour ne jamais à avoir à l'appeler. Les prénoms étaient trop … familiers, il n'aimait pas cela.

“Bon, on s'y met. Tu as déjà essayé de réaliser ce filtre n'est-ce pas?” Il montre son livre. “Où t'es tu arrêté?”

Junmyeon survole la première page, tourne la seconde et désigne une étape en bas de la page.

“Ici.” Sehun se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, la recette du filtre faisait 12 pages.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Sehun amorça les premières étapes du filtre. Il chargea Junmyeon de couper et réduire certains ingrédients pendant qu'il s'occupait des tâches plus complexe. Ils travaillèrent en silence, n'échangeant que quand cela était nécessaire. Ils convinrent ensuite d'un planning pour se relayer, la potion avait besoin d'être tournée et filtrée régulièrement.

En se séparant au bout du couloir, Sehun ne pu s'empêcher de se demander où se trouvait la seconde réserve de Kim. S'il avait des produits frais, il fallait qu'il ai un endroit où prélever ses plants. Se pourrait-il qu'il subtiliser des ingrédients dans les serres d'herbologies ou à Mr Roy lui-même ? Ne pouvant confirmer sa pensée, il décide de la concerver cependant dans un coin de sa tête, il n'était pas sûr de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait faire confiance au poufsouffle.

*

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et sans crier gare ce fut déjà le dimanche – le jour du match. Toutes les maisons étaient impatientes. Les pronostiques allaient bon train et chacun y allait de son commentaire pour deviner qui des serdaigles ou des gryffondors allaient gagner cette fois-ci.

Mais personne ne pouvait être plus excité que Byun Baekhyun. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin là et avait réussi a se faufiler dans le dortoire des serdaigles. En passant dans le couloir il avait remarqué de la lumière dans la salle commune. Il avait cru se faire prendre mais s'était rendu compte que c'était Minseok. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il avait rejoint la chambre de Jongdae et remercié sa bonne fortune que le collocataire de son petit-ami ait du rentrer chez lui pour une urgence familiale. Son réveil n'aurait pas été le même s'il avait du supporter un témoin.

Se glissant silencieusement dans la pièce, il se rend compte que Jongdae dort encore. À pas de loup, il s'avance jusqu'au lit. Il aurait bien aimé prendre le temps d'admirer son bel endormi mais celui-ci fait des bruits étranges dans son sommeil et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Le son doit probablement perturber Jongdae car celui-ci commence à remuer.

Baekhyun se penche pour passer une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Jongdae s'étire et presse sa joue contre la main étrangère avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il a un sursaut en comprenant qu'il n'est pas seul et porte une main à son torse avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire.

“Baeky..” sa voix est encore enroué. “.. comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ?

-Il est encore tôt, personne n'est debout.”

Jongdae referme les yeux avant de se rouler en boule pour attirer Baekhyun contre lui.

“C'est dimanche, il est encore trop tôt.” Il essaie de convaincre Baekhyun de s'allonger à ses côtés mais celui-ci le retient.

“C'est le jour du match, tu dois te préparer.” La remarque fait relever Jongdae c'est bond. Il sort avec brutalité de son sommeil.

“C'est aujourd'hui, hum.. je ...” Baekhyun sent bien qu'il est agité. Malgré son apparente assurance, il redoute l'issue du jeu. Gardant son sourire, il pose ses mains sur les joues de Jongdae et l'oblige à le regarder.

“Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, tu as tout prévu. Je voulais t'encourager avant qu'on soit entouré par tout le monde.” Se rapprochant, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. “Ta stratégie est imparable.”

Jongdae éclate de rire.

“Tu ne sais même pas en quoi en consiste.”

Mais Baekhyun secoue la tête.

“Pas besoin, je suis sûr qu'elle est géniale. Et dans tout les cas, gryffondors ou serdaigles, ce sera un beau match.”

Jongdae se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers.

“Tu as sans doute la meilleure place ici. Peu importe qui gagne tu seras toujours du côté des vainqueurs.”

Baekhyun se laisse aller dans ses bras.

“Mais je serais doublement heureux si c'est toi ou alors doublement câlin si je dois te réconforter.”

Jongdae se dit qu'il doit faire taire toutes ces inépties et le mieux est sans doute de le faire par un baiser.

Plus tard, entendant du bruit venant de la salle commune, Baekhyun se décide à rejoindre sa propre maison. En chemin il croise Kyungsoo. Un instant, il se demande d'où peut bien venir les serpentard car il n'y a aucun endroit dans les environs qui pourrait justifier sa présence. La pensée lui sort de la tête quand un poids lui tombe sur l'épaule à peine le pas de la porte passée – Chanyeol.

“On t'as cherché partout, tu avais quitté le dortoir ?

-Je suis allé voir Jongdae.”

Son ami lève un sourcil surpris.

“Tu ne t'es pas fais voir.

-Non j'ai fais attention. Jongin n'est pas là ?

-Il dort encore, impossible de le lever.”

Il leur fallu encore dix bonnes minutes de plus pour sortir de son sommeil le gardien des gryffondors mais, avec promesse d'un petit déjeuner à la clé, ils finirent par se rendre dans la grande salle.

Ils eurent juste le temps de manger avant de devoir se rendre sur le terrain pour se changer et assister à leur réunion d'avant match. Baekhyun les avait laissé pour souhaiter une dernière fois bonne chance à Jongdae et regagner les gradins.

Les gryffondors étaient surexcités, tous arboraient fiérement leurs couleurs et Baekhyun détonnait au milieu avec son écharpe bleu et son gilet rouge et or. Mais l'habitude avait était prise et plus personne ne le regardait étrangement désormais.

Promenant son regard dans foule il remarque que toutes les maisons sont rassemblées. Poufsouffle comme serpentard sont venus assistés au match. Il voit le capitaine des serpentards parler à ses joueurs, la conversation a l'air sérieuse. Ils sont probablement en train de préparer leur stratégie pour le match suivant – peut importe le vainqueur de celui-ci, ils sont prochain en liste. Il voit aussi Junmyeon, ce dernier a un carnet à la main. Il semble confiant. Baekhyun pousse son regard plus loin mais s'interrompt quand il sent un bras sur son épaule, Kris.

“Tiens, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je viens regarder le match, c'est si surprenant ?

-Tu viens rarement pour le quidditch.

-C'est vrai que les tutorats me prennent beaucoup de mon temps mais c'est quand même notre maison aujourd'hui, je me dois d'être supporter.”

Le sourire de Baekhyun s'aggrandit.

“Tu as bien choisi ta place, je suis le meilleur commentateur de quidditch.”

Kris n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte de ce que Baekhyun entendait par là, et sûrement différer sur la question.

Un coup de sifflet interrompt leur échange – le match peut commencer. Les premières minutes sont confuses, les balais tournent si vite que les spectateurs ont du mal à suivre. Pendant quelques secondes confuses il est difficile de savoir qui a le premier réceptionné la souffle. Les deux attrapeurs avaient accélérés au même moment.

Une remontée en piquet et c'est le joueur de Serdaigle qui se dirige vers les anneaux des gryffondors. La première tentative reste vaine cependant et c'est Chanyeol qui reprend la balle des mains de Jongin avant de la relancer à son propre attrapeur.

Ce faisant, il ne voit pas le cognard lancé par le joueur de l'équipe adverse et sent son souffle se couper tandis que la balle s'écrase contre son torse. Pour un moment, plié sur le manche de son balais, il cherche sa respiration. Puis, sentant les regards sur lui, il lève une main pour rassurer ses coéquipier et le jeu reprend.

Baekhyun a du mal à suivre toutes les actions. Jongin parvient à bloquer trois nouveaux tirs mais l'équipe de serdaigle en encaisse deux nouveaux. Tandis que son regard cherche celui de Jongdae il remarque l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Junmyeon. Le suivant, il remarque que le batteur des serdaigles a un visuel dégagé et qu'il vise le capitaine des gryffondors. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se relever sur son siège et il n'est pas le seul.

Le calepin est depuis longtemps abandonné sur le gradin car depuis le coup de sifflet Junmyeon ne sait plus quelle direction donner à son regard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle virulence et excitation dans le jeu. Les gryffondors ne comptaient rien lâcher et se battaient furieusement contre toutes les stratégies mises en place par Jongdae. Trois autres balles venaient de passer les anneaux bleus et argentées et le visage du capitaine de l'équipe s'allongeait de minutes en minutes. La technique était bonne pourtant mais Jongin était en grande forme, il ne laissait rien passer. Junmyeon avait initialement prévu de prendre des notes sur la tactique de Jongdae pour essayer de le retourner contre lui mais trop happé par le jeu, il avait laissé tomber l'idée.

Le cognard est évité de justesse mais Chanyeol ne laisse pas passer sa chance quand il peut rendre la pareil. La balle est déviée et ébranle un instant le gardien serdaigle. Minseok ne semblait déjà pas en grande forme mais après ce coup, il semble perdre un peu plus en agilité et coordination.

Les minutes suivantes sont de plus en plus chaotique. Malgré le bruit de la foule, il n'est pas difficile d'entendre les ordres lancés par Jongdae. Ceux du capitaine des gryffondors viennent les contre-carrer aussitôt. Et ce sont deux nouveaux buts qui s'enregistrent en rouge et or.

Junmyon ne peut s'empêcher de lever un regard vers le score. L'issue semblait sans surprise. Il était déconcertant de voir l'acharnement que livraient les serdaigles et la farouche résistance des gryffondors. Rien ne fonctionnait, la stratégie de Jongdae était la bonne mais elle semblait inéficace. Junmyeon se demandait comment il allait faire pour la suite. Il avait pensé établir une nouvelle tactique mais laquelle pourrait-il mettre en place quand il voyait celle de Jongdae s'effondrer au sol ? Si Jongdae n'y parvenait pas, comment pourrait-il le faire ?

Par dépit, il tourne la tête quand il voit Jongin parvenir du bout des doigts à empêcher un autre but et préfère faire courir son regard dans la foule. Il s'arrête sur l'équipe serpentard. Luhan a le bras tendu et semble désigner quelque chose à Kyungsoo.

Les gagnants de ce jour affronterait les poufsouffles et les vainqueurs de ce match suivront avec le match contre les serpentards. Maintenant qu'il voyait le jeu des gryffondor, Junmyeon se demandait s'il allait vraiment finir par affronter les serpents ?

Le bruit était assourdissant. Entre les encouragements des serdaigles et les cris de victoires des gryffondors, Kyungsoo ne s'entendait pas penser – et c'était sans compter la conversation que Luhan tentait d'entretenir. Kyungsoo était penché vers son capitaine, l'oreille tendur. Il essayait de comprendre les indications que son aîné lui donnait. Vu le jeu des gryffondors, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient les prochains à affronter et Luhan ne perdait pas une miette de leur techniques pour pouvoir l'analyser et penser à la contre-carrer.

Le bras tendu, Luhan désignait Chanyeol et essayait d'attirer l'attention de Sehun.

“Tu vois sa ligne de vol, il conserve souvent la même altitude. Il faudra que tu sois toujours au-dessus de lui. Si tu es en dessous, il pourra t'atteindre mais en restant au dessus tu ne risque rien. Pareil pour les virages, il faut …”

Ne se sentant pas concerné, Kyungsoo détache son attention de Luhan pour revenir sur le jeu. Il suit quelques instants le vol de Chanyeol et confime qu'en effet sa ligne de vol suit vraiment un schéma pré-défini. Il cherche ensuite du regard l'attrapeur des Gryffondor mais son attention est détournée quand il sent quelqu'un le pousser dans son dos. Se retournant, il constate que c'est Yixing, un Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme peine à se dégager un chemin entre les rangées et Kyungsoo constate qu'il laisse finalement tomber car il prend la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Yixing ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là – enfin si – Baekhyun ne pouvait pas assurer le commentaire de la gazette, une fois avait suffit, alors il allait devoir faire le travail lui-même. Même s'il était le redacteur en chef du journal, il savait qu'écrire n'était pas toujours son fort. Enfin, cela dépendait du sujet et très honnêtement, les écrits sportifs ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais parfois on avait pas le choix, alors il faisait un effort et il essayait de se concentrer sur le match.

Voyant que Jongin vient de retenir un nouveau but, il décroche son regard du panneau des scores pour lui porter son attention. Leurs yeux se croisent pour un instant fugace, mais le jeu l'aspire à nouveau dans sa tourmente. Un cognard de dévié, un vif d'or manqué et la balance s'emble s'inverser. Soudainement c'est comme si tous se transformait en bleu et argent.

Jongin hésite devant un premier souaffle, puis un second et une fois la faille trouvée les serdaigles s'y engouffrent.

La stratégie de Jongdae porte enfin ses fruits. En un temps insuffisant pour repprendre son souffle, le score remonte et commence à flirter avec celui des gryffondors. Yixing entend Kyungsoo retenir une exclamation de stuppeur quand deux joueurs manquent un virage et entament une descente en piqué au sol. Les balais s'entremêlent aucun des deux ne parvient à relever la ligne de vol. Ce n'est finalement qu'à une inspiration du sol que Chanyeol parvient à se dérocher du poursuiveur de serdaigle et pivotant pour remonter sa trajectoire, il tend la main pour retenir son camarade. L'assistance pousse un soupir de soulagement quand les deux joueurs reprennent leur place initiale. Le jeu semblait avoir été suspendu le temps d'une seconde inquiète mais il est aussi rapide à reprendre et trois nouveaux buts consecutifs sont à noter pour serdaigle.

Les pronostiques explosent, plus personnes ne sait sur qui miser et le jeu semble sans fin quand finalement un éclat doré fait son apparition. Depuis le début du jeu, le vif d'or s'était fait discret, à présent il est imancable. Virvoltant au-dessus de l'épaule de Jongin, venant narguer Jongdae. Les ordres fusent des deux capitaines. Le score est presque à égalité, celui qui remportera le vif d'or remportera le match. C'est une nouvelle course contre la montre qui commence.

Revenu de ses émotions, Chanyeol tente de libérer un chemin à son attrapeur. Jongdae fulmine quand il voit son joeur le manquer d'une phalange et la foule retient son souffle quand une finalement une main se refferme sur la balle. Une main ganté en rouge et or.

Il y a une seconde interdite avant que la compréhension ne se fasse et le stade explose soudainement en cri de victoire. Yixing porte son regard vers Jongdae et le voit se prendre la tête entre les mains. Son équipe le rejoint rapidement pour le soutenir mais c'est sans un mot qu'ils quittent le terrain.

La victoire des gryffondors est bruyante. La majorité d'entre eux ont déjà rejoint le sol, le capitaine reçoit ses coéquipiers pour une embrassade collective et de loin Yixing peut voir Chanyeol attraper son meilleur ami par l'épaule. Tout le monde semble oublier sa terrible moitié de jeu, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi nerveux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.   
> Je n'étais pas inspiré pour la fin et mon pseudo suspens n'en est pas du tout un. Je crois qu'on a tous réussi à élucider le comportement étrange de Jongin... mais tant pis. 
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire '   
> Xoxo


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les secrets de Chanyeol

Je suis magique 3 - Les secrets de Chanyeol

Les règles étaient les mêmes pour toutes les maisons. Le soir venu, match de quidditch ou non, le bruit devait être arrêté passés une certaine heure afin de préserver la tranquillité des autres. Pourtant, des assouplissements étaient possibles. Et ce soir là, la victoire de Gryffondors était tonitruante et aucun professeur ne prit son parti d’aller les stopper.

“Aller vient danser avec nous !” Jongin tire sur la manche de Chanyeol. Son ami qui d’habitude a tellement d’entrain, conserve un visage las. “On a gagné ! Sourit un peu.

-Mais je souris ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller me cou..

-Si tôt ! Hors de question ! Tu dois célébrer avec nous.” Il était difficile de dire non à Jongin. Pourtant, même si Chanyeol était très heureux de la victoire de son équipe, il désirait s’éclipser en toute discrétion.

Sachant que son ami ne le laisserait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas cédé, il le rejoint et fait mine de se laisser aller par le rythme de la musique. Pourtant, pas moins de deux chansons plus tard, il s’éloigne lentement. Il profite d’un moment où son ami se détourne pour se glisser derrière ses camarades de maison, aussi habilement que sa haute stature le lui permet.

Au détour d’un couloir, il sort discrètement de la salle commune des Gryffondors et monte deux escaliers pour rejoindre une salle déserte qu’il ne connaît que trop bien.

Cela fait des semaines qu’il emprunte le même chemin, le plus souvent possible. Mais toujours dans la plus grande réserve car le secret où le mène ses pas, il ne l’avait révélé à personne. Même pas à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Jetant un coup d’oeil des deux côtés du couloir, il s’assure que personne ne l’a suivit et qu’aucun de ses camarades ne sera le témoin de sa défection. Ne voyant pas âme qui vive - il fait fit du tableau réprobateur en face de lui - et passe une main dans son dos pour actionner la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Cédant facilement, il suit les bougies qui avaient été allumées guidant son chemin. Il laisse sa veste sur l’un des fauteuils et rejoint le long canapé au fond de la pièce.

Là, l’y attend quelqu’un, mais cette personne ne relève pas le nez du livre qu’elle est en train de lire. Pourtant, l’entrée de Chanyeol dans la pièce ne peut être négligée et afin d’obtenir l’attention qu’il attend, le jeune homme se laisse glisser à son tour sur le canapé, passant son bras autour de la silhouette allongée.

“Tu lis quoi ?

-Le manuel de potion.

-Ça se lit ?” Chanyeol n’essaie même pas d’être compréhensif et attrape le manuel pour le poser par terre.

“Eh ! C’est pas parce que tu n’es pas…” Mais il est coupé quand Chanyeol fait pression sur son bras pour changer leur position. Leur visage ne sont maintenant qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

“On a gagné ! Je viens de quitter la soirée organisée par les Gryffondors ce n’est pas pour venir ici lire un manuel.

-Gagner les Serdaigles, ce n’est pas tant un exploit. C’était couru d’avance.” Voilà une idée que Chanyeol n’allait pas laisser passer.

“Ça veut dire que tu avais confiance en ma victoire ? Que tu savais que j’allais gagner ?

-Je n’ai pas dis ça…” Mais il était trop tard stopper Chanyeol sur dans une si bonne lancée.

“Tu admets enfin que je suis un très bon joueur. Que c’est en partie mon talent qui te plaît chez moi et …” Une main se pose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et elle est suvie d’un soupire de frustration.

“T’as fini ?” Chanyeol parvient de justesse à contenir son sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il hoche lentement la tête et c’est sur un ton plus bas qu’il reprend la parole quand la main se retire.

“Plus sérieusement, on a gagné le match. Je peux avoir ma récompense ?

-T’es irrécupérable.”

Le ton semble pourtant plus doux et Chanyeol n’a rien à ajouter avant de sentir des lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller dans le canapé pour apprécier le moment. Ses bras se referment sur l’autre personne et il soupire de contentement en renouvelant le baiser. Il n’a que quelques heures devant lui et il compte bien les voler en baisers et caresses minutes après minutes.

L’ambiance est beaucoup moins extatique du côtés des Serdaigles. Dans un premier temps Jongdae n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de revoir tout son plan d’attaques pour voir ce qui avait cloché. Baekhyun avait du utiliser toute sa persuasion pour le convaincre de revenir dans sa salle commune. Là, son équipe avait prit le relais pour le convaincre qu’ils avaient simplement manqué de malchance. Voyant qu’il n’était pas d’humeur à faire le discours de rassemblement des troupes c’était Minseok qui s’en était chargé. Ils leur restaient les matchs amicaux et cette année ne seraient peut-être pas la leur pour le Quidditch mais ils se rattraperaient avec la coupe des quatre maisons.

“Donc maintenant il reste Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

-Il ne faut pas que Serpentard gagne.” Le ton de Jongdae est aigri et Baekhyun passe une main dans son dos.

“Aucune chance. L’équipe va redoubler d’entraînements, ils ne les laisseront pas gagner.”

Minseok aimerait avoir sa confiance. “C’est la dernière année de Luhan, il va mettre le paquet pour partir vainqueur.” Voyant que les autres le regarde perplexe, il continue. “Il est plutôt compétitif. Je veux dire Gryffondor est une super équipe mais on ne peut pas dire que les Serpentards vont se laisser faire.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-C’est juste une déduction.” Jongdae semble perplexe mais n’ajoute rien.

Cette nuit là, ses rêves lui font revivre le match en boucle et il n’y a que la présence de Baekhyun à ses côtés pour le forcer à rester au lit et ne pas retourner à ses schémas de stratégie.

Le thème semble pourtant avoir été donné et ce soir là, le château respire Quidditch car la discussion conserve le même sujet chez les Serpentard.

Après la victoire des Gryffondors, Luhan s’était immédiatement lancé dans une révision de ses stratégies. Il avait bien observé le jeu de l’après-midi et pensait en avoir appris plus sur le comportement des joueurs de l’équipe adverse.

“Sehun tu devrais faire plus attention aux poursuiveurs adverses. Ils sont plus rapides que ceux des Poufsouffles et … Sehun ? Tu m’écoute ?

-Hum.. ? Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Tu as l’air ailleurs.” Et le regard de Luhan virevolte tout de suite vers ses autres joueurs. “Vous écoutez ce que je dis ?” Il fronce les sourcils en voyant que toute son équipe n’est pas présente. “Où est Kyungsoo ?

-Il devait absolument finir un devoir pour demain.

-Ce n’est pas une raison. Il doit assister aux réunions.

-Ce n’est pas comme s’il suivait les plans de toute manière.” La réflexion de Sehun n’avait pas pour but d’être entendu par tous mais son ton avait été trop haut pour en être autrement. “Je veux dire, en tant qu’attrapeur il a sa propre ligne directrice.”

Luhan grommèle mais reprend tout de même ses explications.

Sehun avait bien du mal à rester concentré. Il avait mis à décanter des ingrédients pour sa première potion et il allait bientôt dépasser l’heure limite. Il avait fallu que Luhan leur invente une réunion surprise.

Les yeux rivés sur le cadran de l’horloge, il calcule qu’il lui reste moins d’une demi-heure s’il veut réussir sa potion. Il se refusait d’échouer dès le début et pour de telles raisons. Ne voyant pas d’autres alternatives, il rend sa présence de plus en plus remarqué. À grand renfort de bâillements et d’étirement, il impose sa fatigue à Luhan qui finit par céder.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Oh ? Mon discours te fatigue.

-Ce n’est pas ça mais j’étais en détention tôt ce matin et je ne pensais pas être aussi fatigué.

-Qu’est ce que tu avais fais ?

-Hum ..” Sehun essaie de trouver une bêtise plausible qui ne lui vaudrait pas trop de remontrance. “.. je n’ai pas su répondre à certaines questions en métamorphose.”

Sachant que leur professeur pouvait être stricte et que les résultats de Sehun étaient loin d’être honteux, Luhan jette à son tour un regard à la pendule. Son rôle de préfet reprenait le dessus.

“Ce serait peut-être plus utile d’en parler directement sur le terrain. On fera plusieurs tentatives pour voir ce qui marche le mieux. Allez vous coucher, je programmerais d’autres entraînements la semaine prochaine. Et Sehun .. sois plus attentif la prochaine fois.”

Ce dernier hoche vigoureusement la tête avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Pour donner bonne mesure, il se change et passe un survêtement confortable. Ayant salué ses autres camarades, il attend derrière la porte que tous soient rentrés dans leur chambre avant de se faufiler discrètement en dehors de la salle commune.

Il était assez loin du laboratoire de Junmyeon et il ne lui restait qu’une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Pressant ses pas tout en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire prendre il y parvint sans encombre.

Avec un soupire de soulagement il remarque que les feuilles d’hibiscus qu’il avait mis à mariner n’avait pas encore rosi et que sa décoction de venin s’était simplement solidifié. S’attelant à la tâche, il reprend son livre d’instruction et prépare son chaudron pour sa première potion.

Les conditions n’étaient pas optimales, la journée avait déjà été longue et il commençait à se faire tard mais il n’avait plus le choix. Étirant ses muscles, il passe une main sur son visage comme s’il voulait en effacer la fatigue et il commence à lire les instructions.

Le début de la préparation se passe bien mais il se rend vite compte qu’il lui est difficile de travailler tout seul dans les temps. La potion demande beaucoup d’ingrédients et il faut parfois les hacher, parfois les écraser ou les peler. Il a du mal à coordonner tout son travail.

Il en est à s’énerver contre des carapaces de scarabées qui ne veulent pas s’écraser quand il entend un bruit venant du fond de la salle. Se penchant au dessus de la table, il jette un regard sur le côté, prêt à bondir se cacher dans l’un des placards s’il le faut mais son regard croise des yeux qui semblent tout aussi surpris que les siens.

“Sehun ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y avait une étape qu’on a loupé tout à l’heure ?

-Non, je voulais travailler sur une de mes potions. Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

-Comment ? Sehun ? C’est ton prénom non ?

-Tu peux l’oublier.

-Je croyais qu’on avait convenu d’utiliser nos prénoms?

-Tu as convenu de ça tout seul.” Il voit bien que le regard du Poufsouffle reste perplexe. “Ça me dérange.”

Pourtant l’autre ne se démonte pas et hausse simplement les épaules.

“Tu vas t’y faire.” Sehun lève un sourcil surpris mais n’ajoute rien. C’était un aplomb qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

Revenant à sa potion qui commençait à bouillir, il baisse le feu et reprend son couteau.

“Tu fais quoi ?

-Une potion de récupération. C’est sensé revigorer…

-.. les personnes affaiblis je sais. C’est une potion médicale, pourquoi tu travailles ça ?

-J’ai mes raisons.

-Comme tu as tes raisons pour massacrer ces carapaces ?” Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Sehun était vraiment las de devoir lutter contre tout aujourd’hui. “Je.. je peux peut-être le faire pendant que .. tu fais autre chose.” Sa lassitude devait être visible et après un regard aux carapaces, il se sent prêt à rendre les armes.

Pendant un long moment ils restent silencieux. Junmyeon s’occupe des carapaces et sans ajouter un mot il regarde la suite de la préparation et prend l’initiative de préparer les prochains ingrédients pendant que Sehun s’occupe de les diluer dans la potion. Il leur faut presque une heure avant que les tensions ne retombent et que l’atmosphère paisible de la pièce ne les incite à échanger une conversation qui serait presque cordiale.

“Au fait, tu ne l’as pas dis, qu’est ce que tu fais là. La potion ne doit être filtrée que demain matin, il n’y avait rien à faire ce soir.”

Junmyeon hausse les épaules.

“Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.

-Et tu viens ici quand tu ne peux pas dormir ?

-En fait … oui. C’est étrange je sais mais, c’est plutôt calme ici et j’ai pris l’habitude ces dernières semaines de venir ici quand j’avais à réfléchir.

-À quoi ?”

Junmyeon s’arrête pour se tourner vers Sehun.

“Tu poses beaucoup de questions mais pour l’instant n’a répondu à aucune des miennes.” Il reste un instant sans réponses. Sehun continu de tourner son filtre sans rien dire et Junmyeon se dit qu’il a probablement m’y fin à la discussion quand il entend.

“Je m’entraîne pour un concours.” La phrase avait été prononcé si bas que Junmyeon ne l’aurait pas entendu s’il n’avait pas tendu l’oreille. Relevant les yeux, leur regard se croise et quelque chose semble se débloquer chez Sehun et il reprend la parole d’un ton plus audible cette fois. “Je postule pour une école de médicomagie et le programme qu’on a en potion n’est pas suffisant pour que je passe les concours d’entrées. J’ai besoin de m’entraîner.”

Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il se confiait. Probablement avait-il besoin de se libérer d’un poids qui devenait trop lourds pour lui. Il cachait cette information à tout le monde sauf à Kyungsoo, il commençait à être fatigué des mensonges. Il était de plus bien trop tard pour qu’il y réfléchisse plus avant, quel mal y avait-il à ce que le Poufsouffle soit au courant. Ce n’est pas comme si il allait le dire à quelqu’un. En entrant dans ce laboratoire clandestin, l’accord avait été tacite. Tout ce qui se passait et se disait à l’intérieur du laboratoire n’en sortait pas.

“Tu veux être médicomage ?” Il est ramené à la réalité par la voix de Junmyeon qui ne s’était pas détourné et lui faisait toujours face. Sehun hoche simplement la tête. “Je comprends.” Et sur cette simple affirmation une barrière semblait avoir disparu et laissait place à une discussion moins superficielle.

“Et toi ? Pourquoi la potion de vérité.

-J’en ai besoin pour … vérifier un mensonge. Pourquoi tu ne demande pas de l’aide au prof de potion, il pourrait t’aider ?

-J’ai essayé, il refuse. Il veut s’en tenir au programme. J’étais en train de chercher une solution quand tu m’a proposé de venir ici. Je pourrais vraiment l’utiliser pour faire tous mes entraînements ?

-Si tu veux. Je n’ai besoin que du filtre de vérité.

-Mais tu vas avoir tous les ingrédients ? C’est quoi cette seconde réserve ?”

Junmyeon s’agite un instant avant de prendre ce qui a du être une décision difficile vu son expression.

“Je te montrerais. Quand on aura besoin de ce qui n’est pas ici, je t’y emmènerais comme ça tu pourras y aller quand je ne suis pas là.

-Ce filtre doit être vraiment important pour que tu me fasse confiance.

-Oh je ne te fais pas confiance.” L’affirmation était sortie toute seule et Junmyeon tente de se rattraper en voyant l’air de Sehun. “Je veux dire, autant pour toi que pour moi, c’est dans notre intérêt que personne ne découvre ce labo, ni les réserves. Je compte sur notre volonté de préservation personnelle. Mais …” il continue d’un ton plus bas “.. oui, c’est important.

-Je comprend.”

La discussion se fait moins sérieuse tandis qu’ils terminent la potion et c’est aux premières heures de la journée suivante, éreintés mais satisfaits de leur travail, qu’ils finissent par reprendre le chemin de leur salle commune respective.

En regagnant sa chambre, Sehun remarque que Kyungsoo est assoupi mais qu’une bougie est restée allumée. L’éteignant, il essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit et se déshabille rapidement avant de se glisser avec bonheur sous les draps.

C’est bien plus tard, mais encore trop tôt à son goût, qu’il émerge et se rend directement dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y rejoint son meilleur ami qui y est déjà.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi c’est aussi agité ?” Les dimanches matins étaient normalement bien plus calme et Sehun ne comprenait pas d’où venait l’excitation de ses camarades. “C’est un reste du match d’hier ?

-Non, apparement le directeur a quelque chose à nous annoncer. Il vient de demander aux préfets de réunir tout le monde dans la grande salle.”

Sehun lève un sourcil surpris mais ne se préoccupe pas trop de la situation et préfère tourner son intérêt vers son assiette. Il faut encore un long moment avant avant que tout le monde ne soit réuni. Les préfets mettent ensuite encore plus de temps à obtenir le silence.

Finalement, c’est la présence du directeur qui se place devant le pupitre qui impose une attention soutenue de la part de tous.

“Je vous ai réuni ce matin pour vous faire une annonce exceptionnelle. Comme vous le savez il existe de nombreuses écoles de magie dans les mondes et il est assez rares qu’elles se mélangent entre elles. Cependant, déroger de temps à la règle n’est pas impossible. Il se trouve qu’une des école se trouve en difficulté et a dû réduire momentanément son nombres d’élèves. Le temps que la situation revienne à la normal et pour que les élèves puissent suivre un cursus des plus classiques, la plupart des écoles se sont portées volontaires pour accueillir quelques pensionnaires supplémentaire. Ainsi donc, dans quelques jours, vous accueillerez une quinzaine de nouveaux camarades qui viendront passer quelques semaines parmi nous. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer bienveillants et hospitalier.”

“C’est quoi cette histoire de nouveaux?”

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules avant de se resservir une part de pudding. “Qu’elle peut bien être la raison qui pousse leur école à fermer ?

-Je n’en ai aucune idée Sehun. Et on en saura pas plus tant qu’ils ne seront pas sur place.” Il finit par relever son regard pour sonder le visage de son ami. “C’est quoi cette tête ? Au final ça ne change rien qu’il y ait des nouveaux.”

Sehun se laisse aller contre le dos de son siège.

“Tu as raison. Je n’ai pas assez dormi et je stress pour les potions, ça joue sur mon humeur.

-Comment ça se passe au fait avec “Kim préfet Poufsouffle” ?

-Tu n’avais pas un surnom plus long ?”

Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire.

“J’aime bien celui-là. Alors ?

-J’y ai passé une partie de la nuit. La potion de récupération est finie. Je m’en suis pas trop mal sorti. Mais c’est une des plus simple et elle m’a demandé pas mal de temps, il faut que j’améliore ma technique de préparation.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Tu sais que Kim ne te fera pas rentrer dans son labo. Non t’inquiètes je m’en charge. Ce qui va poser plus de problème c’est …” Sehun fait un geste d’épaule pour montrer quelque chose derrière lui.

Kyungsoo se penche sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vision.

“Qu’il n’y a plus de pudding ?

-Mais non.” Sehun se détourne un peu pour désigner le bout de la table.

“Kim préfet Poufsouffle ?

-Quoi ?

-Il vient dans notre direction et je doutes que ce soit pour moi.”

Sehun se retourne vivement. Effectivement Junmyeon marchait à grand pas vers eux. Sehun se retourne vers Kyungsoo et prend un ton plus bas.

“Non je parle de Luhan, il est entré en mode compétition hier soir je vais avoir du mal à m’échapper.” Sehun se lève et lance un dernier regard à son ami. “Il va falloir que tu me couvres.” Puis, il se détourne pour faire face à Junmyeon.

“Il y a un problème ? C’est le labo ?” Il fait attention de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

“Non. Et pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Parce qu’il n’y a aucune raison en temps normal que tu viennes me parler, on va éveiller les soupçons.”

Il ne peut s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant Junmyeon conserver son sourire. Peut-être même ce dernier s’élargit-il à sa remarque, se moquait-il de lui ?

-Et pourtant, c’est le professeur de botanique qui m’envoie. Il a des livres pour toi.”

Sehun le remercie vivement et amorce un mouvement vers la sortie quand il sent une main le retenir.

“Comme tu sera dans l'aile Ouest, attend moi à la sortie des serres il faut que je te montre quelque chose.” En voyant l’air surpris de Sehun, il ajoute “et cela ne sert à rien de baisser le ton. Il vaut mieux choisir tes mots. Les autres ont tendance à plus faire attention à une conversation quand elle est murmuré que quand elle paraît lambda.”

Sehun a toujours du mal à se faire à l’attitude du Poufsouffle mais en le voyant s’éloigner, il secoue la tête pour le chasser de son esprit et prévient Kyungsoo qui part dans les serres de botaniques.

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait informé de ses professeurs de son intérêts pour la médecine et certains avait décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce en lui conseillant certains ouvrage ou quelques heures supplémentaires en tutorat. Il se sentait surchargés d’avance mais était tout de même conscient des opportunités qui se présentaient à lui. Les semaines prochaines allaient être difficiles mais il tiendrait bon. .

Les couloirs auraient dû être moins bruyant mais l’annonce de la venue des nouveaux étudiants s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les mêmes mots étaient sur toutes les lèvres et il en était de même chez les Gryffondors.

“Tu penses qu’ils auront notre âges ?”

Baekhyun donne un coup de coude à Jongin.

“Ils viennent d’une école de sorcellerie comme la nôtre, bien sûr qu’ils ont nos âges.

-Je demandais juste. En tout cas j’ai hâte qu’ils arrivent. Tu crois qu’on pourra refaire un nouveau tournoi de Quidditch.

-Jongin ! Ils ne sont qu’une quinzaine.” Cette fois-ci c’était au tour de Chanyeol de le reprendre.

“C’est suffisant pour faire une équipe.

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas tous joueurs et puis … tu ne penses vraiment qu’au Quidditch. On a gagné un match hier, ce n’est pas suffisant.

-Ça l’aurait été si on l’avait vraiment fêté. La soirée avait à peine commencé que je me suis retrouvé tout seul.”

Baekhyun lève tout de suite deux mains innocentes.

“J’étais avec Jongdae. Ma soirée appartient au perdants, comme d’habitude.” Puis il se tourne vers Chanyeol. “Mais, tu n’y étais pas ?

-Il m’a abandonné !” Jongin avait sur le visage cette moue boudeuse qui pouvait faire flancher n’importe qui mais à ce moment l’attention de Chanyeol était tourné vers Baekhyun.

“J’étais crevé, je me suis couché tôt.

-Menteur !” Jongin ne voulait décidément pas laisser passer l’affaire et Chanyeol se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise dans son mensonge. “Quand je suis monté tu n’étais pas dans la chambre.

-Oui j’ai pris l’air avant, je ne me sentais pas bien. J’ai dû trop manger au dîner.”

Il remarque bien que son mensonge ne passe pas car Baekhyun fronce les sourcils. Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand une main se glisse le long de son épaule.

Jongdae se laisse tomber à côté de Baekhyun.

“Eh ! Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

-Oui, on était en train d’en parler justement.” Chanyeol semble un peu trop prompt à souhaiter changer de sujet. Baekhyun conserve un long moment son regard sur lui mais il finit par se détourner car Jongdae demande son attention.

Jongdae propose d’organiser des activités d’intronisation pour faciliter l’accueil et Chanyeol soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

Une fois que l’attention de Baekhyun est toute tournée vers Jongdae, il parvient même à s’éclipser sans que quiconque ne le remarque.

Remontant les escaliers vers son dortoir il se demande s’il ne va pas se recoucher quand un groupe attire son attention.

Deux Serpentard longent le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Au passage de Chanyeol l’un d’entre eux s’arrête.

“Leny tu me réserves une place, je vais passer à la volière avant.

-Pas de soucis.”

Il leur fait déjà dos mais Chanyeol ralentit subrepticement son pas. S’il n’avait pas tendu l’oreille cela serait peut-être passé inaperçu mais il prend conscience que quelqu’un suit ses pas.

Se détournant, il emprunte un petit couloir qui l’amène à une alcove. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu’en tendant la main il en sente une autre contre la sienne.

“En pleine journée, tu n’as pas peur qu’on se fasse prendre.”

Chanyeol referme ses bras autour de lui.

“Un dimanche, lendemain de match, on ne va croiser personne dans les couloirs.” Il passe une main sous le menton de son compagnon et relevant son visage vers le sien il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cela avait beau faire des mois qu’ils se fréquentaient, il avait toujours cette sensation de satisfaction à chaque baiser. Pourtant, il aurait préféré que tous ces moments ne soient pas volés.

Il fait remonter ses mains au visage de son amant s’en détachant de quelques centimètres seulement.

“Et puis .. on est pas obligé de se cacher.

-Yeol….” le visage se détache du sien, le regard se détourne.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il amenait le sujet. Il en parlait même depuis des mois mais la réponse restait la même.

“Tu sais bien qu’on ne peut pas.

-On pourrait très bien c’est simplement que tu ne veux pas Soo.

-Et ce serait comment après, être dévisagé tout le temps, les moqueries, les insultes … ? Qui a envie de ça ?

-Ça ne durerait que quelques semaines. Je suis sûr qu’un mois après tout le monde aurait oublié.

-Vraiment ?” Kyungsoo secoue la tête. Ils avaient eu cette discussion tellement de fois. Chanyeol semblait toujours si optimiste. Il était déjà tellement incroyable qu’ils se plaisent mutuellement et que ce qui fut un baiser échangé par hasard ait donné lieu à des mois de relation. “Écoute, je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis mais on a déjà établi la liste des pour et des contre - des dizaines de fois. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aller à la bibliothèque. Tu veux vraiment en re-parler là maintenant ?”

Chanyeol soupire.

“Pas forcément.” Il sait qu’il n’aura pas gain de cause. Et quand Kyungsoo initie de lui-même une nouvelle étreinte, il fait-fi de sa frustration pour se laisser aller dans le moment présent. Il savait avoir des arguments convaincants.

*

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Sehun attendait sur les escaliers de l’aile Ouest. Devait-il vraiment attendre après Junmyeon ? La curiosité était forte pourtant. Pour faire passer le temps, il feuillette les manuels que l’on vient de lui donner et il ne sait pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées quand finalement il voit quelqu’un se tenir en face de lui.

Junmyeon se tenait d’une main sur les hanches.

“Désolé, j’ai été retenu par la prof d’astrologie et après j’ai du attendre que le couloir soit dégagé.” Comme Sehun ne répond rien, il continue. “On y va ?” D’un geste, il désigne l’escalier menant aux salles d’astrologie.

“C’est par là qu’on va ?

-Oui, c’est l’aile la moins fréquentée.

-Mais il n’y a rien là haut ?

-Tu vas voir.” Le sourire de Junmyeon ne présageait rien de bon mais Sehun le suivi quand même.

Ils gravirent les escaliers menant tout en haut de la tour et Junmyeon prit un virage qui étonna le Serpentard.

“Cet accès est condamné.

-Il l’était. J’ai fais quelques modifications pour assurer le passage mais il valait mieux laisser les panneaux condamnant l’accès. Avec ça, personne n’a l’idée de s’y aventurer.”

Sehun fronce les sourcils mais le suit quand même. Il voit avec étonnement Junmyeon se glisser dans un renfoncement derrière la porte. Il s’attendait à se retrouver bloquer ou à se retrouver aux milieux de débris pourtant le chemin avait bel et bien était déblayé et ils longèrent un long couloir, parfois un peu étroit avant d’arriver à une trappe.

Le regard de Sehun est curieux mais Junmyeon y répond avec un simple sourire. Il débloque la trappe à l’aide d’un sort avant de l’ouvrir complètement. Apparement cela mène sur l’extérieur et il saisi la main qui lui est tendue avant de plisser les yeux devant la lumière. Se redressant, il ne peut contenir une expression ébahi devant le spectacle qui s’étale devant ses yeux. Comment … ? Comment avait-il pu mettre tout cela en place ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> J'ai eu beaucoup de fun à retrouver ces persos et continuer l'histoire ! J'espère que vous avez été contents de les retrouver ! Que vous êtes aussi intrigués pour la suite :)
> 
> Je vous souhaite en tout cas bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions !  
> Saraadvg


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le jardin secret de Junmyeon

Magique 4 - Le jardin secret de Junmyeon

Tout était .. vert et désordonné. Sehun n’aurait jamais imaginé cela. Comment Junmyeon s’était-il arrangé pour faire installer un jardin sur le toit de l’école ? Les plantes y poussaient dans leur état naturel, en nombre et variées. Il y en avait plus que Sehun ne pouvait en compter.

“Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?” Sehun s’avance entre les rangées. Son expression reste perplexe quand il se tourne vers Junmyeon. “Comment ce jardin n’est pas visible de l’extérieur ?

-Sort d’invisibilité.” Junmyeon hausse les épaules. “Je me débrouille plutôt bien en sortilèges et j’étais venu ici avec notre professeur. Il avait temporairement levé le voile anti-sortilège de l’école pour en lancer un sort de répulsion contre les sgnoufs. J’en ai profité pour en ajouter un de transparence et quand le voile à été remis, mon sort ne pouvait pas être détecté. À l’époque je ne pensais pas transformer cet espace en jardin - surtout vu mon niveau en potion - mais je savais que ça pourrait m’être utile.”

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Sehun se contente de hocher la tête. De la main il effleure quelques fleurs. Il y avait tellement d'espèces qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à faire toutes les potions que nécessitait son examen d’entrée.

“Comment as tu réussi à obtenir tous les plans ? Tu n’as pas pu tous les voler dans les serres.”

Junmyeon se défend automatiquement. “Je n’ai rien volé. Ma grand-mère m’envoie régulièrement des paquets. Je lui ai dis que je m’étais abonné à un cours à distance de soutient en astromancie. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle m'ait totalement crue mais dès qu’un colis est envoyé chez elle, elle me le transfert ici.”

Absorbé par sa contemplation, Sehun hoche la tête. Il prend le temps de faire le tour complet du jardin.

“Que pense t-elle qu’elle t’envoie ?“ Il se retourne quand il n’entend pas son camarade lui répondre. Junmyeon a détourné le regard et semble gêné par la question - où serait-ce par la réponse.

“Elle .. et bien..” Junmyeon passe une main dans sa nuque “.. elle a fait des allusions la dernière fois concernant.. le fait qu’elle comprenait qu’à mon âge je sois curieux.” Sehun comprend l’allusion mais ne fait pas de remarque. Il ne peut cependant réprimer un sourire.

Faisant le tour du toit-terrasse, il essaie de retenir autant de couleurs et de nom de fleurs que possible. Ses pas le ramènent vers Junmyeon, il a encore tellement de questions sans réponse.

“Pourquoi avoir planté tout ça. Tu n’as pas besoin de la plupart d’entre elles pour la potion de vérité ?

-C’est vrai..” Junmyeon jette un regard alentour en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. “.. mais, même si je ne suis pas bon en potion, je me débrouille bien en botanique.” Il fait un signe désignant son jardin. “Au début je ne faisais ça que pour le filtre mais, avec le temps c’est devenu comme un refuge. J’aime venir ici quand en bas tout devient trop, .. bruyant et exigent.” Junmyeon se passe une main dans la nuque en détournant le regard. “Désolé, je pense que je ne fais pas sens. Disons que je viens ici pour réfléchir.”

Sehun hoche lentement la tête avant de s’assoir sur le muret. Il ne sait ce qui lui prend, est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose dans l’air ? mais il a envie de prolonger le moment.

Posant ses mains derrière lui, il cherche le regard de Junmyeon.

“Pourquoi te faut-il ce filtre ? “

Immédiatement, il voit le Poufsouffle se raidir. Son visage se ferme, il n’a pas envie de se confier. Pourtant, Sehun ne le laisse pas se dérober cette fois.

“Je t’ai dit pour mon concours, tu me dois bien ça.” Son argument semble faire fléchir Junmyeon mais pas encore assez pour révéler son secret. “Et si c’était pour l’utiliser contre un prof, ou un autre élève ? Ils remonteraient facilement jusqu’à moi. Il n’y a pas tant de personnes dans cette école capable de produire cette potion.

-Ce n’est pas pour .. je ne vais pas l’utiliser ici.”

Junmyeon tourne enfin son regard vers Sehun. Il doit y voir de la simple curiosité ou un manque de malice, car il finit par rejoindre le Serpentard. S’asseyant sur le muret, ses jambes de part et d’autre de la pierre.

“Ce n’est pas pour quelqu’un de cette école. Je veux.. révéler un secret que mon père essaie de me cacher.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?”

Junmyeon secoue la tête. Il ramène une jambe contre son torse et passe ses mains autour.

“Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.” Et cette fois Sehun n’insiste pas. Il décide même de changer de sujet.

“Un préfet qui a ce genre de secret ce n’est pas courant. Tu pourrais te faire renvoyer si ça se savait.

-Je sais.” Junmyeon se tourne vers Sehun. Son visage conserve son air détendu même si son ton se fait plus sérieux. “C’est pour cela qu’il n’y a que toi et moi à savoir. Et tu n’aurais aucun intérêt à me dénoncer. Surtout que je pourrais toujours mettre ta parole en doute.” Il continue avec un petit sourire. “Je suis préfet après tout, l’élève sérieux par excellence. On pourrait croire que ce n’est pas logique mais au final c’est le camouflage parfait, personne ne prête attention à ce que je fais et personne ne pourrait me soupçonner.”

Sehun penche la tête avant de jeter un regard en coin à Junmyeon. Le Poufsouffle se révélait bien plus complexe qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

Ils restent encore un moment à discuter quand finalement la nuit les prend et Junmyeon initie leur départ.

“Tu pourras venir ici quand tu auras besoin d’ingrédients, pas la peine de me prévenir.”

Sehun le remercie et ils finissent par se séparer au détour d’un couloir.

Longeant l’un des murs, Sehun passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, la journée avait été longue. Il est tellement dans ses pensées qu’il ne remarque pas les deux Gryffondors en face de lui et en bouscule un avec son épaule. Il esquisse un vague geste d’excuse avant de continuer sa route.

**

“Encore ce Serpentard.” Baekhyun se retourne vers Jongdae et reprend. Sa conversation était plus importante et il n’avait pas envie de s’attarder sur l’incident. “Je te dis qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche, il n’agit pas comme d’habitude.

-Je suis sûr que tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Après tout, je n’ai rien remarqué qui sorte de l’ordinaire.”

Baekhyun s’arrête pour agripper le bras de son petit ami. “Tu trouves vraiment qu’il agit comme d’habitude ? Dae, on parle de Chanyeol là ! Il a disparu pendant la fête d’après match, il a décidé de ne pas nous accompagner à Pré-au-lard et, plus troublant encore, il a ces moments de silence parfois quand il a le regard dans le vague. Tu as déjà vu Chanyeol silencieux toi ?

-C’est vrai qu’il paraît plus calme mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu’il y a quelque chose d’anormal.

-Il n’était pas comme ça avant” maintient Baekhyun.

Voyant qu’ils bloquent le couloir, ils reprennent leur marche vers la grande salle mais Baekhyun garde son bras sous celui de Jongdae. Le sujet est loin d’être clôt pour lui.

“Il y a quelque chose qu’il ne nous dit pas. Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi.. peu expansif.

-Peut-être que c’est juste.. de la maturité ?” la fin de la phrase de Jongdae sonne plus comme une question et Baekhyun n’a qu’à lever un sourcil en lui lançant un regard peu convaincu pour qu’il regrette son choix de mot. “Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu passes moins de temps avec lui depuis qu’on est ensemble toi et moi et, tu ne t’es peut-être pas encore habitué à ce que votre relation ait changée.” Cette fois-ci, c’est un froncement de sourcils qui lui répond.

“Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Baek, forcément votre relation va être un peu différente. Avant tu passais tout ton temps avec Jongin et Chan, maintenant tu dois te partager avec moi. Tu as un peu de moins de temps pour eux et ils passent plus de temps à deux. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose mais, as-tu pensé au fait que peut-être que ton impression de distance viendrais de là ?

-Tu veux dire que je serais jaloux ?” le ton de Baekhyun est incrédule.

“Pas obligatoirement mais, je pense que tu ne t’es pas fait à l’idée que votre amitié va évoluer. Un jour, Jongin et lui trouveront un ou une petit(e)-ami(e) et vos relations vont encore changer. Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées avec moi et eux en même-temps.”

Baekhyun se détourne en baissant la tête. Il n’avait pas pensé à cela. Maintenant que Jongdae le formulait à voix haute il se rendait compte qu’il allait fatalement manquer des moments de complicité avec ses amis et en un sens cela le dérangeait mais il parviendrait à s’y faire. Ce qui cependant semblait plus difficile à négliger c’était cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu’il y avait plus. Il savait au fond de lui que le comportement de Chanyeol n’était pas dû à leur prise de distance. Il y avait véritablement quelque chose de différent et il finirait bien par mettre le doigt dessus.

**

Le lendemain, les élèves reprennent le cour de leur semaine, supposément reposés de leur week-end mais il n’est pas huit heure que Luhan cherche déjà sa patience en pressant de ses doigts un noeud invisible sur son front.

Ies mains posées sur la table, il essaie d’obtenir le silence.

“Les gars, s’il-vous-plaît ! Le discours de bienvenu va bientôt se terminer et le premier groupe des élèves transférés va arriver pour s'installer ici. Nous devons leur faire bon accueil, le directeur sera avec eux.

-On pourrait ..

-Non, Han, on ne va pas leur faire cette blague.” Luhan soupire mais parvient tant bien que mal à faire s’aligner ses camarades de Serpentard.

Chaque maison s’étaient vue attribuée un petit groupe d’élèves qui viendrait gonfler leur rang le temps que soit réparée l’école des nouveaux venus. Luhan, lui avait la tâche de les accueillir dans la maison de Serpentard en tant que préfet, mais l’opération était plus complexe qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

Du coin de l’oeil, il voit Sehun et Kyungsoo plongés dans leur conversation et il leur fait un signe de tête rapide pour les inciter à les rejoindre. Il a besoin d'alliés et même si ses camarades pouvaient être des fauteurs de troubles, il n’en restait pas moins qu’ils savaient donner l’illusion d’être des élèves modèles. Ils n’ont cependant que le temps de se positionner à ses côtés que la porte de la salle commune s’ouvre pour laisser entrer en premier leur directeur.

Un groupe d’une dizaine d’élèves fait son entrée a sa suite. Une femme les accompagne, elle se présente comme l’un de leur professeur. Puis, à tour de rôle elle incite les élèves à donner leur nom et de prime abord, Kyungsoo voudrait se désintéresser de la situation mais quelque chose l’en empêche. L’arrivée des nouveaux venus lui est complètement indifférent mais il remarque un jeu de regard entre deux élèves. Le premier a une petite stature, il porte les cheveux blond et son étiquette affiche Jihoon. Le second est plus grand, il a des yeux en amandes et un sourire en coin. Aucun mot n’est prononcé mais Kyungsoo voir bien à leur visage qu’il se passe quelque chose.

Ce n’est qu’une minute plus tard qu’il finit par remarquer que le manteau de la professeur qui les accompagne prend lentement vie. Les pans bleus de ses manches étaient en train de devenir verts et se couvraient d’écailles. La femme fait un bond et ses élèves se mettent à rire. Le sort n’est pas compliqué à inverser mais ne pouvant pas réagir comme elle le souhaitait au milieu de ces inconnus, le professeur se contente d’un regard noir. Cependant Kyungsoo ne manque pas de voir le sourire en coin s’allonger sur le visage du deuxième élève.

De la magie informulé ?

Huang Zitao, voilà un nom qu’il n’allait pas oublier.

**

La rencontre n’est cependant pas longue, Kyungsoo a un cours de métamorphose et il doit vivement quitter la salle commune.

Et il n’est pas le seul à y diriger ses pas. Jetant un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre, Chanyeol y voit la pluie qui n’avait cessée de s’abattre depuis la veille. Il a encore moins envie de se lever pourtant il finit par esquisser un geste pour sortir de son lit. La raison est cependant tout autre que l’obligation scolaire. En plus des cours de potion avec les Serpentards. La pensée de retrouver, pour un instant, la présence de Kyungsoo, même déguisée de leur feinte ignorance l’un pour l’autre, lui suffisait pour sortir sa léthargie.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s’habiller et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Jongin est déjà en train de rassembler ses affaires pour son cours de créatures magiques tandis que Baekhyun profite d’une heure de répit supplémentaire avant de devoir se lever.

Chanyeol rejoint donc les rangs des autres Gryffondors qui attendaient le début du cours. Il ronge son frein en voyant Kyungsoo arriver avec Sehun. Il aurait vraiment aimé ne pas avoir à dissimuler cette relation. Il comprenait la réticence de son compagnon mais aurait souhaité qu’ils puissent passer au dessus de l’avis des autres pour simplement être ensemble. Il lui était toujours aussi difficile d’être si près de Kyungsoo tout en se tenant éloigné.

Ils finissent par rentrer dans la salle et Chanyeol cherche Kyungsoo du regard mais celui-ci ne fait pas attention à lui. Il se résout à s'asseoir deux rangs plus loin et prête attention à leur professeur. Ce dernier semble particulièrement sérieux.

“Comme vous devez le savoir, les examens de niveau approchent. Je sais que vous avez l’impression d’avoir encore beaucoup de temps devant vous mais je tiens à vous rappeler que les inscriptions aux grandes écoles supérieures commencent maintenant. J’ai déjà été contacté par certains d’entre-vous pour des lettres de recommandations, n’oubliez pas que tout cela se prépare en avance.” Il se penche ensuite pour récupérer deux dossiers dans sa malette. “Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous pencher sérieusement sur le choix de votre futur. Kim Namjoon, j’aimerais vous voir à la fin de l’heure pour qu’on parle de votre projet. Do Kyungsoo, j’ai envoyé mon accord pour votre demande d’admission au centre de recherche du Ministère de la magie.”

Le nom prononcé à voix haute fait sursauter Chanyeol. Le centre de recherche du ministère ? Kyungsoo ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ce n’était pas ce qu’ils avaient prévu, il devait y avoir une erreur. Pourtant, de dos, il voit Kyungsoo hocher lentement la tête avant de sortir son manuel de son sac.

Encore retourné par la nouvelle, il ne fait pas attention à son voisin quand celui-ci se lève pour chercher du matériel. Et reculant en même temps, il le percute et tous deux tombent au sol. La chute n’est pas douloureuse mais le bruit a fait se retourner la majorité de ses camarades dans sa direction. Son regard rencontre celui de Kyungsoo mais l’échange reste bref quand ce dernier le détourne brusquement. Chanyeol a cependant l’occasion d’y lire de la gêne et de l’indécision.

Se relevant, Chanyeol secoue la tête. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe. L’heure de cours défile sans qu’il ne comprenne un mot de ce qui est dit, ni qu’il prête une quelconque attention à ce qui est fait autour de lui. Il n’attend qu’une chose, la fin du cours pour pouvoir parler à Kyungsoo.

La chance doit être de son côté car il voit Sehun partir rapidement et il profite de l’absence du Serpentard pour entraîner Kyungsoo dans un recoin du couloir.

“Tu peux m’expliquer ?” Kyungsoo essaie de se dégager de son emprise mais Chanyeol n’a aucune intention de le laisser se défiler. “C’est quoi cette demande d’admission ?

-C’est ..” Chanyeol force Kyungsoo a le regarder. “.. c’est juste une possibilité.

-Mais une possibilité dont tu ne m’a jamais parlé.

-Parce que ce n’est pas important.

-Vraiment ? Et tu comptais au moins me le dire ?” Il continue en voyant Kyungsoo soupirer. “Je te rappelle qu’on avait déjà prévu la suite. L’université de Londres, pour être sur le même campus.

-Le centre de recherche est à Londres aussi, et il y a peu de chance que je sois pris. Ça ne change rien.

-Si au contraire. Parce que tu es en train de prendre tes décisions sans moi.

-Ce n’est pas ma décision.” Kyungsoo avait parlé plus fort. Se passant une main sur le visage, il laisse son dos reposer contre le mur derrière lui. “Ce n’est pas mon choix, c’est celui de mon père. Il voudrait.. il voudrait que j’étudie là bas.

-Mais..” Chanyeol fronce les sourcils. “.. ce départ à Londres, on avait dit que c’était justement pour te défaire de la pression des tes parents. Tu ne veux pas bosser au ministère, pourquoi tu postulerais ?

-Ça n’engage à rien Chan. C’est juste une première demande. Que je fasse la démarche ou pas ne change rien, sauf qu’au moins mon père me laisse tranquille depuis que je l’ai fait.

-Et si .. si tu es pris ?” Il avait posé la question en étant sûr de la réponse que lui donnerait son compagnon. Il sent cependant son coeur se resserrer quand il voit le doute dans son regard. “Tu ne comptes pas accepter ?

-Je..” mais la réponse ne vient pas.

Chanyeol se détache de lui en reculant d’un pas.

“Et il ne t'est pas venu à l’idée de m’en parler ?” Le ton de Chanyeol est bas, plus grave que celui qu’il utilise habituellement. “Mon avis compte si peu, c’est ça ? Ce qu’on avait prévu c’était simplement ton second choix finalement.” Il voit Kyungsoo esquisser un geste dans sa direction mais il effectue un second pas en arrière.

“C’est dans si longtemps, on a le temps d’y réfléchir.

-On ? Je n’ai pas l’impression que tu considérais ce “on” quand tu as demandé un dossier d’admission. Est-ce qu’il y a même un “on” pour toi ?” Le manque de réponse de la part de Kyungsoo est plus parlant que Chanyeol ne l’aurait souhaité. Chamboulé par ce qu’il vient de comprendre, il n’ajoute rien avant de se détourner. Il avait besoin d’air, il avait besoin de quitter ce couloir et surtout de mettre de la distance avec Kyungsoo.

Ses pas l’entraînent au hasard vers la tour de la volière et il ne répond pas à l’appel de Jongin en le croisant dans les escaliers. Il se sent incapable de parler à qui que ce soit.

**

“Chan !” Son appel reste vain tandis que Jongin se retourne et re-descend quelques marches. Il était impossible que son ami ne l’ait pas entendu. Comment se faisait-il qu’il l’ignore ? Le voyant disparaître rapidement dans le tournant des escaliers, Jongin se décide à lui en parler plus tard.

Il reprend son ascension vers la volière et s’étonne en entendant une autre voix dans la pièce.

“Il y a quelqu’un ?” Jongin cherche du regard avant de reconnaître la couleur or et noir des poufsouffles.

“Jongin ? Toi aussi tu es matinal ?”

Le gryffondor est surpris en reconnaissant les hautes pommettes et le petit sourire de celui qui lui fait face. Ne trouvant pas une réponse adéquate, il se met à bafouiller et pose à la place une autre question.

“Pourquoi ?”

Il voit Yixing froncer les sourcils d’incompréhension en face de lui.

“Parce que.. tu es ici très tôt, ..comme moi ?” La phrase sonne plus comme une question et Jongin se sent gauche de ne pas réussir à formuler une réponse correctement. Il se contente de hocher la tête avant de s’avancer vers son hiboux.

Yixing fini de fixer son message mais d’en une tentative de désamorcer la situation, il relance la conversation.

“Félicitation pour le match.

-Tu sais que maintenant c’est vous contre les Serdaigles ?

-Hum.. oui ?” Le ton de Jongin avait été mordant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait employé ce ton. Il se morigène mentallement d’être aussi mal à l’aise.

Voulant éviter une tension non nécessaire, Yixing change de sujet.

“Tu écris à qui ?

-Mes parents, et.. et toi ?

-Une amie. Elle va à Beauxbâtons.

-Oh, une amie… c’est bien.” Le silence s’étire et devient embarrassant. Dans une tentative de réparer sa gaucherie, Jongin esquisse un geste pour ouvrir la fenêtre mais il se retourne trop tôt et donne un coup de coude dans le bras de Yixing.

“Oh je suis désolé.” Jongin tend la main pour se racheter mais il ne fait qu’empirer la situation. Reculant, Yixing se heurte contre le rebord de la fenêtre. “Je ne voulais pas, je..”

Yixing l’interrompt en se redressant.

“Ça va.”

Jongin n’ose rien ajouter et regarde du coin de l’oeil Yixing envoyer sa chouette avant de quitter la pièce avec un petit signe de tête. Cette semaine allait être longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
> Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, qui est discret pour l'instant mais qui devrait se révéler sous peu ^^  
> J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !
> 
> Xoxo


	5. L'entêtement de Kyungsoo

Magique 5 - L’entêtement de Kyungsoo

Que s’était-il passé ? Comment avait-il pu être si négligent ? Sehun n’en revenait pas de sa propre inadvertance. Il avait été distrait, voilà ce qu’il s’était passé. Il sortait du cours d’astrologie quand l’un des nouveaux l’avait abordé, Tao. Sehun l’avait remarqué la veille, isolé à la table du dîner, il n’avait pas eu le coeur de le rejeter. Ils avaient parlé quelques minutes et avaient convenus de se retrouver à l’heure du déjeuner, après leur cours. Et Sehun avait eu beau y mettre la meilleure volonté, il avait dévalé les escaliers, il s’était hâté dans la plus grande discrétion mais cela n’avait pas suffit.

Désormais, il se retrouvait devant son chaudron, avec une potion qui avait tourné à l’orange quand elle aurait dû être bleu foncée. Elle était fichue. Il aurait beau y rajouter maintenant les feuilles de chêne et tourner six fois dans les aiguilles d’une montre en y versant des queues de cerise. Rien n’y ferait, c’était à refaire.

Soupirant, Sehun se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre appui de ses deux mains sur le bord de la table. Ils avaient perdu deux semaines. Et désormais la potion de vérité n’était pas faisable avant les vacances - à moins qu’il reste une semaine de plus au château. Sehun secoue la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Un regard sur sa propre potion d'insomnie lui fait comprendre que les options qui s’offrent à lui sont minces. Il était responsable de cette potion et n’avait pas été assez prudent. Junmyeon le laissait utiliser son labo, ses ingrédients et il avait même donné de son temps pour l’aider. Pouvait-il véritablement abandonner la seule contrepartie qu’il lui avait demandé en échange ?

Secouant la tête en se promettant qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus, Sehun s’arme de courage et reprend du début. Le pire restait encore à venir. Il fallait qu’il l’annonce à Junmyeon. Et sur le moment, Sehun ne se rend pas compte que durant son monologue intérieur, il avait dit “on” et n’avait eu aucune difficulté à appeler son camarade par son prénom.

Déboussolé, Sehun ne veut pas réfléchir à ce que cela peut vouloir dire et s’oblige à conserver sa concentration pour reprendre la potion du début. Il s’occupe des premières étapes et s’arrête avec un soupir de soulagement quand il réalise qu’il ne reste plus qu’à attendre. La potion a besoin de reposer plusieurs heures. Passant une main dans son dos, il décontracte ses muscles avant de prendre le chemin de la grande salle. L’heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder et il voulait parler à Junmyeon au plus vite.

Lançant un regard alentour, il cherche vers la rangée des poufsouffles mais finit par le trouver à la table des serdaigles, parlant avec le capitaine de quidditch. Il patiente le temps que leur conversation se termine, tuant le temps en grignotant des chocogrenouilles à la table des gryffondors. Il n’avait pas remarqué que ses pas l’avait entraîné près d’un groupe qu’il aurait mieux fait d’éviter.

“T’es au courant que ce n’est pas ta table ?”

Sehun se tourne vers celui qui vient d’interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il regarde le gryffondor de haut en bas, il n’a pas envie de répondre. Byun.

“Je te parles, tu n’as rien à faire ici.

-Jusqu’à preuve du contraire je peux m’installer à n’importe quelle table. Je pourrais même m’installer à côté de toi, Byun, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, non ?”

Baekhyun s’apprête à rétorquer quand il sent la main de Jongin sur son bras.

“Il n’en vaut pas la peine.”

Sehun lève un regard surpris en entendant la phrase.

“Il a pas tord Kim, perdre mon temps avec vous n’est pas utile.

-C’est toi qui est venu ici, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”

Sehun remarque que Junmyeon a fini sa conversation. Il laisse Baekhyun en plan, ne cherchant même pas à répondre à sa question et profite de l’afflux des élèves à l’heure du déjeuner pour faire signe à Junmyeon de le rejoindre dans un coin de la salle. Ce dernier semble surpris de le voir vouloir lui parler en plein jour.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? C’est au sujet de la potion ?

-Oui, il y a eu ..” Sehun se passe une main dans la nuque et détourne le regard gêné. “.. je, enfin j’ai fais ce que j’ai pu mais, elle est à refaire complètement.”

Junmyeon fronce les sourcils.

“Pourquoi ? On a manqué une étape ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-Non c’est ..” et cela lui coûtait parce que c’était quelque chose qu’il n'admettait pas souvent mais il devait être sincère “.. ma faute. J’ai trop tardé pour y retourner et j’ai manqué le timing.

-Oh.” Étrangement, Junmyeon ne paraissait pas énervé. Sehun s’était attendu à ce qu’il l'accuse ou au moins montre des signes d’agacement mais il n’en était rien. Il se tenait devant lui, l’air vaguement ennuyé et se finit par hausser les épaules en demandant. “Et donc, maintenant on fait quoi ?

-J’ai recommencé, j’ai fait les premières étapes en tout cas. Cela sera plus long que prévu mais je pourrais la finir pendant les vacances.

-Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ?” Sehun ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu’il le prenne aussi bien et son incompréhension doit être palpable car il entend Junmyeon continuer. “Cela fait un moment que j’essaie de faire cette potion moi-même et pour être honnête je pense que peu importe le nombre de fois que j’aurais continué à tenter, je n’y serais jamais arrivé. Je ne suis plus à quelques semaines prêt et pour être franc, tu es mon seul espoir. Donc, si je peux t’aider à faire avancer les choses, dis le moi.”

Sehun hoche la tête, peut-être qu’impliquer Junmyeon dans la potion n’était pas une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas risquer de manquer une nouvelle fois la potion. Peut-être devaient-ils véritablement travailler ensemble ? C’était un aspect qui lui était encore étrange car en dehors de Kyungsoo, il n’avait jamais assez fait assez confiance en quelqu’un pour envisager un travail collaboratif. Pourtant, en y repensant, ils avaient déjà accompli un bon travail en commun quand ils étaient dans le labo. Peut-être que déléguer une partie de son travail n’était pas une si mauvaise idée ?

Voyant que leur promiscuité allait rapidement faire s’interroger leurs camarades, Sehun le remercie de sa proposition d’un hochement de tête avant de convenir qu’ils devraient se retrouver au laboratoire un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour déterminer une rotation.

Rejoignant enfin sa place, Kyungsoo lui lance un regard interrogateur.

“C’était quoi ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et de ton manque de discrétion avec Kim préfet poufsouffle.

-Je devais juste lui parler de quelque chose pour la potion.”

Kyungsoo pose ses coudes sur la table et se penche vers son ami.

“Voilà qui est bien mystérieux?” Il souhaiterait continuer et peut-être aurait-il réussi à obtenir une réponse quand soudainement un autre élève vient s’installer à leur table.

Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Sehun. Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

“Je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous. Zitao c’est ça ?”

Le nouveau venu hoche la tête.

“Mais tout le monde m’appelle Tao.

-Tu es l’un des nouveaux.” Ce n’était pas une question. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés Kyungsoo était curieux de savoir à quoi leur présence était due. Il n’avait pas obtenu de réponse jusqu’à présent. “Comment votre arrivée à Poudlard se passe-t-elle ?” Le ton n’était pas des plus amène, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Tao - au contraire. Il sentait le scepticisme dans la voix de Kyungsoo mais ne s’en offusquait pas. À en croire son sourire en coin, peut-être même que la situation l’amusait.

“C’est différent, notre école ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Mais je dois avouer que la vôtre est plus grande et, c’est toujours intéressant d’échanger avec d’autres magiciens, d’avoir d’autres enseignements.

-Qu’est-ce qui est différent ?

-La méthode d’enseignement je dirais. Nous n’avons pas par exemple de “défense contre les forces du mal”, c’est bien cela ?” Il s’était tourné vers Sehun, voulant s’assurer de l’intitulé exact. Tout à son repas, le serpentard se contente de hocher la tête. “C’est assez formateur.”

Kyungsoo trouvait ce sourire en coin particulièrement désagréable, il avait le sentiment que Tao se moquait de lui. Pourtant son ton restait cordial et l’attitude ne laissait rien transparaître. C’était une simple intuition, il se disait qu’il allait devoir garder un oeil sur lui et surtout en apprendre plus sur ce groupe de nouveaux élèves qui fréquentaient leur couloirs.

“Et que s’est-il passé ? Dans votre ancienne école. Vous avez été obligé de partir, n’est-ce pas ?

-C’est la direction qui a pris la décision, on n’est pas au courant de tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Apparemment il y aurait eu un problème dans un des bâtiments. Des réparations sont en cours, je n’en sais pas plus.”

L’explication de Tao reste vague, Kyungsoo ne croit absolument pas en son attitude innocente. Mais Sehun l’entraîne sur d’autres sujets et, captant un mouvement du coin de l’oeil, Kyungsoo se désintéresse de leur conversation.

Chanyeol venait d’entrer dans la pièce avec d’autres gryffondors et un autre problème prit le monopole de ses pensées. Il avait essayé de lui reparler depuis leur altercation mais rien n’y faisait, Chanyeol l’évitait. Encore maintenant, il cherchait à croiser son regard tandis qu’il rejoignait Baekhyun et Jongin mais son compagnon refusait de regarder dans sa direction. C’était pourtant lui qui habituellement regardait dans sa direction, c’était Chanyeol qui voulait attirer son attention dès qu’ils étaient la même pièce, mais désormais il n’en faisait rien. Kyungsoo avait même essayé de le croiser plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait attendu dans le couloir qui menait vers la salle commune des gryffondors, en vain.

Habituellement, Chanyeol et lui se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaine dans une ancienne salle inoccupée, oubliée au détours du sixième étage. Ils l’avaient transformé pour en faire un lieu agréable où se retrouver et avaient convenu d’horaires pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Kyungsoo s’y rendait méthodiquement, espérant y trouver Chanyeol. Mais ce dernier ne venait à aucun de leurs rendez-vous. Kyungsoo l’y attendait quand même, cherchant les mots qu’il pourrait lui dire pour le convaincre de laisser tomber leur querelle - pour l’instant il n’avait pas encore trouvé d’arguments convaincants.

Et lui qui avait toujours été si pragmatique, il se rendait compte qu’il n’arrivait pas à s’enlever Chanyeol de la tête. Habituellement, son côté rationnel prenait le dessus et il arrivait plutôt bien à compartimenter. Cette fois c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était dans sa salle commune, un manuel de potion sur les genoux. Il devait absolument réviser pour les examens qui approchaient mais son esprit le ramenait inlassablement à Chanyeol. Il revoyait son expression peinée, l’étincelle de déception dans son regard et les mots lui revenaient en flashback. Cette conversation il se l’était déjà refaite une dizaine de fois, ce qu’il aurait dû dire, ce qu’il aurait dû taire. Mais c’était inutile, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé.

Il relève son regard en voyant Sehun prendre un siège à ses côtés. Il désigne le manuel d’un signe de la tête.

“Ça va ? Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Je .. je voulais juste revoir le cours sur les ingrédients de remplacement.” Kyungsoo referme le livre avant de le poser sur la table. “Mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, je…” mais il était inutile de mentir, Sehun le connaissait si bien. Un seul regard sur son visage pourtant si immuable, et il savait si Kyungsoo allait bien ou non. “.. j’ai un truc qui me tracasse mais ça va passer.” Il se redresse. “Et toi ? Tu étais où ?”

Sehun désigne son sac.

“J’ai été prendre des racines de pissenlits et de l’écorce d’arbre pour la potion de vérité.” Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils.

“Je croyais qu’il fallait en mettre au tout début de la potion, pourquoi en as-tu besoin maintenant ?

-J’ai loupé la potion.” Il secoue la tête en voyant l’air surpris de son ami. “J’ai manqué le timing. Je me suis rendu compte ce matin qu’elle n’était plus viable.

-Donc tu l'as recommencé ?

-Je n’ai pas eu le choix, j’ai relancé le processus. C’est ce dont je parlais avec Junmyeon ce matin.” Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête avant de tiquer sur un mot.

“Vous en êtes à vous appeler par les prénoms, c’est ça ?” Il insiste et fait pression sur son genoux en ne le voyant pas répondre. “Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Sehun ?”

Ce dernier secoue la tête avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il décide de répondre par une autre question.

“Tu aurais été à sa place, j’aurais manqué la potion, comment aurais-tu réagis ?” Kyungsoo ne réfléchit pas avant de hausser les épaules.

“Ça ne me serait jamais arrivé, de manquer une potion.” Sehun lève les yeux au ciel. “ C’est peut-être pour ça que Junmyeon aurait dû me choisir.

-Tu aurais accepté de l’aider ?” Sehun rentre dans son jeu.

“Probablement pas. Mais … à sa place..” Kyungsoo redeviens sérieux “.. j’aurais probablement été déçu et je t’aurais dit de m’oublier.” Sehun acquiesce. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

“Je n’arrive pas à le cerner. Il semble avoir confiance, c’est étrange. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.” Se passant une main sur le visage, il se relève et passe l’anse de son sac sur son épaule. “Je devrais aller déposer ça au labo, ça va bientôt être l’heure de les ajouter.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Je retrouve Junmyeon, on doit se mettre d’accord sur un planning pour éviter un second échec.”

Kyungsoo hoche la tête mais se lève quand même. Il remarque que Sehun lui lance un regard interrogateur.

“Je viens avec toi, je n’aime pas du tout cette hésitation dans ton regard. Il est plus que temps que je rappelle à Kim préfet Junmyeon qu’il n’a pas intérêt à se jouer de mon ami.” La remarque ramène le sourire sur le visage de Sehun mais il n’en donne pas moins un coup de coude à Kyungsoo.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l’aile où Sehun a donné rendez-vous à Junmyeon et en arrivant sur place, Sehun réalise que ce dernier les attend au pied des marches de l’escalier. Il lève un regard interrogateur en voyant la silhouette de Kyungsoo se découper aux côtés de Sehun.

“Kim préfet poufsouffle. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu savais enfreindre les règles.”

Sehun s’avance d’un pas, son attention est tournée vers Junmyeon. “Kyungsoo est au courant pour le labo mais il ne dira rien.” Il se tourne vers le serpentard et fronce les sourcils jusqu’à ce que Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête. Il n’en garde pas moins les bras croisés. “Il va nous laisser maintenant.” Pourtant, Kyungsoo n’a pas l’air de vouloir bouger. Son regard reste fixé sur Junmyeon.

Son air menaçant, ne l’impressionne cependant pas et le préfet des poufsouffle prend pour la première fois la parole.

“Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as fait bien pire. Un trafic de potion, non ?” Kyungsoo lève un sourcil appréciateur malgré lui et se tourne vers Sehun. C’était donc vrai que le poufsouffle avait plus de répartie qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

“C’est bien pour ça que je suis si surpris que - conscient des conséquences - tu prennes quand même le risque. Cette potion de vérité, elle en vaut vraiment la peine, n’est-ce-pas ?” Il remarque immédiatement le mouvement de surprise que Junmyeon ne peut réprimer et sourit satisfait. Son visage se détourne tandis qu’il jette un regard vers la fenêtre. Quelque chose attire son attention et il ne s’attarde pas. Se tournant une dernière fois vers Sehun, il lui dit :

“C’est Luhan qui fait les rondes ce soir, ne vous faites pas prendre.” Son regard dévie une dernière fois vers Junmyeon avant qu’il ne se décide à faire demi-tour.

Restés seuls, les deux adolescents prennent en silence le chemin vers les étages. Ce n’est qu’une fois la porte refermée derrière eux qu’ils se tournent l’un vers l’autre. Sehun sent une certaine tension chez son camarade et il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine pointe de culpabilité.

“Tu lui as dit pour la potion ?

-Je lui ai demandé conseil quand j’hésitais à accepter ta proposition.” Junmyeon hoche la tête. “Il ne dira rien, si c’est pour ça que tu t’inquiètes.

-Je m’en doute. Il n’a pas envie de t’attirer des ennuis.” Junmyeon s’avance dans la pièce pour s’adosser à la table de travail. “Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit d’autre ?

-Rien d’important, rien de personnel. Il sait juste qu’on travaille sur ta potion et les miennes. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit pour le jardin et même pour ce labo, il ne sait pas exactement où il se trouve. “ Junmyeon acquiesce lentement.

“Tu as des questions n’est-ce pas ?” Les mains de Junmyeon sont liées, du pouce il joue avec ses jointures, signe de nervosité. “Pour la potion.” Son regard remonte vers le sien et Sehun remarque qu’il se mord instinctivement la lèvre inférieure.

Peut-être que c’était dû à l’empressement de Sehun à se justifier, ou Junmyeon était peut-être simplement fatigué de devoir compartimenter, mais ce soir il avait envie de se confier. Sehun s’était interposé entre lui et Kyungsoo, de sa propre initiative il avait recommencé la potion, sachant qu’il serait coincé au château pendant une partie des vacances, c’était des signes prouvant qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance, non ?

C’était dans son caractère de tout façon, Junmyeon faisait confiance, facilement et rapidement. C’était peut-être naïf de sa part, mais il préférait avoir une vision trop optimiste que l’inverse - et tant pis s’il se blessait au passage.

Alors quand il voit dans les yeux de Sehun cette lueur curieuse mais pas inquisitrice pour autant, il ne résiste pas à l’envie de se confier.

“Vas-y demande moi.”

Sehun se rapproche pour s’installer à côté de Junmyeon. Leur coude pourraient presque se toucher.

“Tu n’es pas obligé, si tu n’as pas envie.” Et c’est sûrement cette phrase qui le décide plus que les actes précédents de Sehun.

“Ça ne me dérange pas.”

Sehun pose ses mains sur le rebord de la table et laisse sa tête aller en arrière.

“Tu m’as dit que la potion était destinée à ta famille, à ton père. Pas à ta mère ?

-Ma mère est morte, il y a un an et demi.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. De quoi est-elle.. je veux dire, que s’est-il passé ?

-Je n’en sais rien justement.

-La potion a quel but dans ce cas là ?”

Junmyeon soupire, il se passe une main dans la nuque. C’était la première fois qu’il en parlait à quelqu’un.

“Elle est pour mon père. Il m’a dit qu’elle était tombée malade et qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. Pourtant, je n’arrive pas à m’enlever de la tête qu’il y a quelque chose d’étrange, quelque chose qu’il ne me dit pas. Ses explications sur la maladie de ma mère ont été floues et, même avec le reste de ma famille, ils agissent comme s’ils me cachaient quelque chose. Je veux savoir ce qu’il en est.

-Tu vas faire boire la potion à ton père ?”

Junmyeon secoue la tête avant de baisser le regard vers le sol.

“Je ne vois que ça. Personne ne veut me dire la vérité.

-Et si … s’ils te protégeaient parce que la vérité n’est pas bonne à entendre ?” Sehun était perspicace, il venait de formuler la plus grande crainte de Junmyeon. Cependant, son regard est affirmé quand il se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

“J’y ai pensé, mais je préfère connaître la vérité.” C’était une détermination toute nouvelle. Une de celle que Sehun ne s’attendait pas à voir sur l’un de ses camarades. Et c’est probablement pour cela que sa réaction est aussi inattendue. Posant une main sur le bras de Junmyeon, il ajoute : “je vais t’aider”. Avant de se détourner pour jeter un œil à la potion. Il n’avait pas vu le regard que Junmyeon avait levé sur lui mais il pouvait le sentir dans son dos. Sehun acceptait donc de continuer la potion, pas pour se servir du laboratoire ou du jardin à volonté, mais parce qu’il voulait lui venir en aide. C’était une décision qui modifiait leur relation. Ils devenaient presque am.. non ! Sehun ne devait pas penser à cela. Mettre des mots sur les relations les rendaient plus réelles. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Se concentrant sur la tâche qui les réunissait, ils se mirent d’accord sur un planning de roulement pour surveiller la potion et ajoutèrent les plantes que Sehun avait récolté. Ils parlèrent peu mais l’ambiance n’en était pas pesante pour autant. C’était même apaisant.

Quand ils eurent fini, Junmyeon se proposa d’aider Sehun dans une de ses potions et ils prolongèrent le moment. Si le poufsouffle était particulièrement maladroit dans la confection de potion, il se révélait un assistant plutôt prévenant et Sehun devait avouer qu’ils formaient une bonne équipe.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand ils finissent par sortir de la salle et ils se séparent d’un simple hochement de tête au détour d’un couloir. Maintenant ils avaient plusieurs secrets en commun, ils devaient se faire confiance.

*

L’entraînement de Quidditch venait de se terminer, Chanyeol était rincé. Il avait tout donné sur le terrain pour se débarrasser des pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais rien n’y faisait. Il s’était dit que l’épuisement physique l’aiderait et en un sens cela fonctionnait. Il n’avait qu’une envie, retrouver sa chambre et dormir jusqu’au lendemain.

Pourtant, la quiétude n’était pas pour tout de suite. Relevant le visage, il remarque une silhouette qui fait les cent pas sous le préau du bâtiment. De là où il est, il ne peut pas clairement voir son visage mais il n’en a pas besoin pour l’identifier.

Le bras que passe Jongin autour de ses épaules le ramène au présent mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas éviter Kyungsoo infiniment. S’il ne voulait pas voir son ombre le suivre en permanence, il fallait qu’il ait une discussion franche avec lui.

Esquissant un sourire, il donne l’excuse à Jongin de devoir aller ranger le matériel de quidditch et s’éclipse rapidement en laissant le reste de son équipe aller au vestiaire. Quand il arrive au préau, il remarque que Kyungsoo se mord la lèvre, ses doigts jouent nerveusement avec le bouton de pression de sa veste. C’est un tic nerveux qu’il n’a que quand il n’est pas sûr de lui. Chanyeol pouvait voir sa nervosité, il le connaît assez pour ça. Pourtant, l’image qu’il a en face de lui est l’une de celle qu’il a rarement eu l’occasion de voir. C’était la face la plus vulnérable de Kyungsoo.

Il se morigène de penser comme cela. Il ne veut pas être ébranlé par le comportement de son compagnon. Il lui faut maintenir sa position et s’attendrir maintenant n'est pas une possibilité. Secouant la tête, Chanyeol se racle sa gorge pour signifier sa présence. Il reste cependant à bonne distance, et s’adosse à l’un des piliers, montrant son désir de ne pas vouloir s’approcher.

Kyungsoo se tourne vivement vers lui. Pendant un long moment, ils restent sans bouger, se regardant mais ne disant rien. C’est Chanyeol qui finit par rompre le silence. Il a trop peur de ce qu’il finira par lire dans le regard de Kyungsoo s’il ne détourne pas le regard.

“Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire.” Pris de court, Kyungsoo n’arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait pourtant préparé tout un discours mais se retrouvant finalement devant Chanyeol, il réalise qu’il a la gorge nouée. Le gryffondor ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre tandis qu’il continue. “Cela fait des jours que tu me suis partout, que tu essaies de me parler alors, dis moi. Je suis là, je t'écoute. C’est ton seul moment, je ne compte pas te laisser une autre chance.”

Kyungsoo soupire, il tente un pas dans la direction de Chanyeol, mais à le voir se raidir, il comprend qu’il vaut mieux qu’il reste à sa place.

“Je veux simplement qu’on parle. Je sais .. que j’aurais dû te parler de l’école mais cela ne me semblait pas important. Ce n’est pas mon choix, à l’origine c’est celui de mes parents. Ils me mettaient la pression pour que je remplisse un dossier.

-Et pourquoi tu ne leur as pas simplement parlé de notre projet ?

-Je.. je ne sais pas. C’est compliqué, je te l’ai déjà dit.

-Ce n’est pas en allant dans leur sens que tu vas finir par obtenir ce que tu veux, ou même à te détacher d’eux.” Le ton de Chanyeol est froid, Kyungsoo n’y est pas habitué.

“Je suis fatigué de lutter contre eux en permanence. Ma mère ne me parle plus depuis qu’elle sait que j’aime les hommes. Tout ce qu’ils demandaient c’est que je remplisse un dossier d’inscription. Je ne voyais pas le mal si ça pouvait me ramener la paix.

-Donc, tu ne comptais pas accepter ?”

Kyungsoo passe les mains dans ses poches, du bout du pied il pousse une pierre importune. “Non.” Mensonge. Chanyeol connaissait cette position, Kyungsoo n’avait plus de secret pour lui et il savait en un battement de cœur quand il ne lui disait pas la vérité.

Il sent la colère monter en lui mais se décide à entrer dans son jeu.

“Si cela ne devait faire qu’illusion, il y avait bien un moment où tu aurais dû leur parler de Londres ? Tu comptais faire quoi à ce moment-là ?

-Je gagnais juste du temps. J’aurais bien trouvé.” Chanyeol croise les bras, son expression reste inchangée et Kyungsoo commence à s’inquiéter. Il était étrange que son discours ne l'ait pas déjà ébranlé. Leurs disputes n’étaient jamais longues et ils convenaient assez facilement de laisser leurs discordes derrière eux. Cette fois-ci semblait différente. “Enfin Chan ! C’est dans plus d’un an ! Ce n’est pas comme si on savait réellement ce qu’il en sera de …” il s’arrête, comprenant l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre. Chanyeol se redresse.

“.. ce qu’il en sera de .. ? Vas-y continue ? Ce qu’il sera de nous, c’est ça ? C’est donc ce que tu penses, après tous ces mois. Qu’ils signifient donc si peu pour toi. Tu n’as jamais vu aucun avenir pour nous deux, admet-le.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…” mais il semble à court de mots “.. tu sais que je ne le pensais pas comme ça.

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou non et, pour l'instant, je n’ai simplement plus envie de te voir.”

C’était tout sauf ce à quoi Kyungsoo avait pensé. Il avait imaginé qu’il saurait convaincre Chanyeol et que tout reviendrait à la normale. Mais cela ne semblait pas prêt d’arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!
> 
> La suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Bon.. mes persos sont à la dérive.. je crois que je fais sombrer tous mes couples, dans toutes mes fic en ce moment ^^ Sauf ! Seho !! Vous le voyez pointer le bout de son nez ? Moi oui ;)  
> Non, plus sérieusement, je sais que c'est pas trop trop la joie entre A votre plaisir et Magique Mais.. ça va aller mieux ! À l'approche de noel je vais essayer de ramener un peu de fluff dans tout ça ;)
> 
> En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte de vos retours !  
> Des bisous !


	6. L'embarras de Jongin

Magique 6 - L’embarras de Jongin

C’est un courant d’air froid qui le réveille, quelqu’un a ouvert une fenêtre. Pourtant, il résiste à l’envie d’ouvrir un œil. Il a chaud et se sent bien où il est. Il pourrait presque se rendormir s’il n’y avait pas ce poids contre son épaule. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaie d’en faire abstraction pour se rendormir mais n’y parvient pas. Il finit par se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux et à changer de position. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d’apaisant dans le visage endormi de Chanyeol. C’était son moment le plus vulnérable. Celui où Kyungsoo se sentait le plus à même de se montrer affectueux.

Il en profite pour passer le bras de Chanyeol autour de ses épaules et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Pendant un instant, il ferme les yeux, qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait manqué ! .. Chanyeol lui avait manqué ? La réalité revient soudainement à la surface et Kyungsoo se réveille dans un sursaut.

Ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Jetant quand même un coup d’oeil à ses côtés, Kyungsoo constate que son lit est bien vide et que la plénitude qu’il venait de ressentir n’avait été qu’illusoire et passagère.

Il s’était passé une semaine depuis sa dernière conversation avec Chanyeol et il lui fallait bien admettre que ce dernier tenait parole. À plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de lui parler, de simplement l’approcher mais Chanyeol s’était toujours détourné, montrant sa détermination à en avoir fini avec eux. Leurs endroits de rendez-vous étaient restés vides, leurs regards n’allaient désormais que dans un sens.

Kyungsoo se sentait vraiment frustré par la situation mais il comprenait qu’il n’avait que lui-même à blâmer. Peut-être que cette dispute avait été bénéfique ? Elle lui avait permis de mettre au clair ses sentiments et ses désirs. La difficulté résidait maintenant dans l’affirmation que cette dispute n’en reste qu’à ce stade et ne se transforme pas en rupture. Et sur ce point il avait de moins en moins de certitudes. Jamais Chanyeol et lui étaient restés en froid aussi longtemps.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se décide à se lever et rejoint la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Sehun y est déjà installé et il prend place à ses côtés.

“Tu es levé de bonne heure.

-Je dois vérifier la potion.” Kyungsoo hoche la tête et Sehun le regarde avec un froncement de sourcil se servir de la tarte à la mélasse. Kyungsoo déteste ça.

Il l’observe cependant s’en servir une large part et ne l’arrête que quand il va porter la première fourchette à sa bouche.

“Soo ? C’est de la mélasse, tu n’aimes pas ça.” Son ami semble finalement prendre conscience de ce qu’il fait et repose la fourchette dans son assiette. “Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve ailleurs en ce moment ?

-Ça va, je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu es certain qu’il n’y a que ça ? C’est comme si quelque chose te préoccupait.”

Et sur le moment Kyungsoo hésite. Il n’avait jamais parlé de Chanyeol à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, Sehun était son meilleur ami, il était probablement celui à qui il en parlerait en premier une fois décidé. Mais il appréhendait sa réaction. Sehun n’allait pas comprendre le choix qu’il avait fait avec Chanyeol, ils étaient trop différents, et surtout il ne comprendrait pas son silence depuis plus d’un an.

Il devait lui en parler, mais le moment semblait mal choisi. Kyungsoo se contente de secouer la tête.

“Ce sont mes parents, ils me prennent la tête, comme d’habitude.” Une demi-vérité valait mieux qu’un mensonge.

Sehun allait probablement ajouter quelque chose, essayer d’en savoir plus mais du coin de l'œil, il voit Junmyeon se diriger vers la sortie. Il devait l’accompagner, la prochaine étape de la potion nécessitait deux personnes et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la manquer une seconde fois. Il pose sa main sur l’épaule de de Kyungsoo, se promettant de faire la vérité plus tard.

Resté seul, Kyungsoo essaie de se forcer à penser à autre chose quand son regard se porte irrémédiablement vers la table des gryffondors. Il ne sait pas s’il doit être désolé ou presque soulagé de constater que la mine de Chanyeol semble aussi abattue que la sienne. Il a les traits tirés et Kyungsoo le connait assez pour être certain que le sourire qu’il s’évertuait à afficher depuis une semaine était faux.

Kyungsoo se force à détourner le regard.

Tant que Chanyeol n’aurait pas décidé de lui parler, il ne pourrait pas l’y contraindre. C’était un trait de caractère qui lui avait toujours plu, Chanyeol était têtu.

Mais parfois, cette force de caractère pouvait faire sortir son entourage de ses gonds. Comme c’était le cas en ce moment. Baekhyun se retenait de lever les yeux aux ciel en cherchant un soutien auprès de Jongin.

“Chan ! Il faut que tu manges !

-Je n’ai pas faim.

-Mais c’est déjà ce que tu as dit hier. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?” Chanyeol secoue la tête, il laisse reposer son menton dans le creux de son coude et joue machinalement avec l’anse de sa tasse. Il s’était servi un jus mais n’avait aucune intention de le boire. Cela faisait des jours que ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus. Il avait tenté de sauver la face mais à quoi bon ? Il avait toujours été un si mauvais menteur.

Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus, il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour encore tenir debout. Et les remontrances de Baekhyun n'aidaient pas.

“Mais tu as même séché le cours de..

-Baek, ne recommence pas.

-Je m’inquiète simplement. Qu’est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

-Ce n’est rien, je suis juste fatigué.”

Baekhyun se tourne pour capter l’attention de Jongin, il lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire réagir mais ce dernier reste concentré sur son petit-déjeuner. Baekhyun soupire d’agacement.

“Chan, dis nous ce qui ne va pas.”

Chanyeol se redresse sur un coude avant d’attraper l’anse de son sac.

“Je t’assure que je vais bien. On se retrouve au cours de divination.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Je dois finir le devoir d’histoire de la magie.

-Mais ..” Chanyeol se détourne rapidement en levant une main pour interrompre son ami.

“On se voit tout à l’heure.

-Chan ! Chan ? Mais le devoir…” il lance un regard interdit à Jongin, Chanyeol avait déjà disparu au bout de la table et il finit sa phrase plus pour lui-même “.. c’était pour hier.” Son exaspération se tourne vers son second meilleur ami. “Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit quelque chose ?”

Jongin finit par relever la tête. Son regard est plein d’interrogation.

“À propos de.. ?” Baekhyun soupire et cherche du regard dans la salle un visage amical qui lui offrira une écoute attentive et il fait un signe en direction de Jongdae pour qu’il le rejoigne. Lui au moins sera de son avis.

Quand il rejoint Chanyeol dans le couloir de divination, il essaie d’attirer à nouveau son attention mais les traits tirés de son ami et son visage fatigué le retiennent de poursuivre ses remontrances. Il s’inquiétait vraiment pour lui, il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état de lassitude. Il pensait presque y voir de la résignation ?

Ses inquiétudes finissent par lui rendre justice au moment où ils descendent la tour de divination pour rejoindre les serres d’herbologie. Chanyeol, se sentant de plus en plus affaibli, est pris d’un vertige et s'affaisse contre le mur avant de tomber au sol, manquant de peu de dégringoler les escaliers. Sans la présence de Jongin devant lui, il aurait probablement chuté sur plusieurs étages et aurait risqué bien plus qu’un étourdissement passager.

Le voyant au sol, Baekhyun se rue à ses côtés et aidé de Jongin, ils le redressent vivement.

“Chanyeol ? Tu m’entends ? Chanyeol ?”

Ce dernier ouvre péniblement les yeux, inconscient du vertige qu’il venait d’avoir.

“Baek, qu’est-ce-que…?

-Chanyeol ? Tu t’es évanoui.

-Comment tu te sens ?” lui demande Jongin. Mais son ami est trop désorienté pour lui répondre correctement.

“Évanoui ? Non, je vais bien.

-Tu ne vas pas bien Chan ! Arrête de prétendre qu’il n’y a rien. Cette fois-ci je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et ça ne sert à rien de protester.”

Relever Chanyeol est une autre étape mais Jongin et Baekhyun le soutiennent chacun par un bras avant de le traîner - sourds aux protestations que leur ami peut émettre - jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

Là, ils le forcent à prendre un déjeuner convenable et insistent auprès de l’infirmier pour qu’il ait une potion de sommeil afin de récupérer de ses nuits d’insomnies. C’est l’esprit toujours préoccupé mais au moins rassuré que les deux gryffondors finissent pas le laisser se reposer et acceptent de repartir en classe.

La nouvelle de la chute du batteur des gryffondors fait cependant rapidement le tour du château et, en début d’après-midi, tandis que Kyungsoo se rend avec Sehun dans l’aile Ouest pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, il entend la conversation de deux jeunes gryffondors. La mention d’un prénom le fait se retourner.

“Il s’est écroulé comme une masse.

-C’était un sort ?

-Même pas. Apparemment, il a …

-De qui parles-tu ?” Kyungsoo venait d'agripper le jeune première année par le col et affichait un visage tendu, voire menaçant.

“Soo, qu’est-ce-qui te prend ?” Sehun pose une main sur le bras de son ami pour le faire lâcher prise mais Kyungsoo est sourd à sa demande. Au contraire, il se dégage d’un geste brusque de l’emprise de Sehun avant de plaquer le première année contre le mur le plus proche.

“De qui parlais-tu ?

-Pa-Park Chan-Chanyeol, le ba-ba-batteur des gryffondors” le garçon semblait terrifié mais Kyungsoo ne fonctionnait plus qu’à l’instinct.

Sa poigne se fait plus serrée.

“Que s’est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas.. il-il.. on m’a dit qu’il s’était évanoui.” le jeune gryffondor bafouillait de plus en plus. Il lançait des coups d’oeil plaintifs à son camarade mais devant l’aura que dégageait Kyungsoo, celui-ci n’osait s’approcher.

“Où est-il ?

-Il est à-à l’infirmerie.

-Kyungsoo, lâche-le !”

Était-ce le ton qu’avait employé Sehun ou le fait qu’il avait eu les informations qu’il souhaitait ? Kyungsoo ne saurait le dire mais il finit par relâcher. Il entend vaguement au loin Sehun lui demander ce qu’il se passe, hausser le ton pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était désarçonné par son comportement mais Kyungsoo se sent incapable de lui répondre. Son cerveau ne peut enregistrer qu’une information et ses mouvements se font mécaniques, ses pas incontrôlés tandis qu’il se voit se diriger à son tour vers l’infirmerie. Ce qu’il allait dire à Chanyeol ? Il n’en savait rien. À Sehun pour justifier son attitude ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard. La seule chose qu’il devait faire pour l’instant s’était s’assurer de l’état de santé de Chanyeol. Il n’avait jamais été aussi peu prudent, ni aussi irréfléchi mais de cela non plus il n’en avait pas conscience.

Resté seul, Sehun est complètement déstabilisé par l’attitude de son ami. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Il n’avait jamais vu Kyungsoo agir de la sorte. Un gryffondor s’était évanoui, et alors ? S’il n’y avait pas eu Luhan pour le rappeler à l’ordre en passant dans le couloir, il aurait probablement pu rester une éternité, les bras ballants, à contempler le couloir vide que venait de quitter son ami sans savoir quoi faire.

Pourtant, la menace de faire perdre des points à sa maison avait été moins dissuasive que le regard que lui avait lancé son capitaine et il avait fini par retrouver ses esprits en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe.

Dire qu’il avait réussi à se concentrer sur ses cours aurait cependant été un bel euphémisme. Il avait passé l’heure à retourner dans sa tête ce qu’il venait de se passer et tout à sa réflexion, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’une ombre avait commencé à le suivre au détour d’un couloir.

C’est en sentant une main sur son épaule qu’il sort de sa torpeur dans un sursaut et qu’il finit par remarquer la présence à ses côtés.

“Junmyeon ?” Le prénom était sorti naturellement tandis qu’il avait porté une main à son cœur, encore surpris du contact.

“Ça va ? Je t’ai appelé deux fois mais tu ne m’as pas entendu.” Le poufsouffle le regarde de haut en bas. “Tu avais l’air.. secoué ?” La fin de sa phrase sonne comme une question et Sehun ne sait pas comment répondre. Finalement, n’ayant aucune envie d’éviter le sujet et préférant se confier, il passe une main dans sa nuque en se laissant aller contre le mur derrière-lui. Il n’y avait personne dans le couloir, ils n’étaient que tous les deux et ses pas l’avaient mené machinalement dans l’aile de leur labo secret, aucun autre élève ne viendrait les déranger.

“Désolé, c’est juste.. j’avais quelque chose en tête qui me préoccupait.

-Comme quoi ?” Le regard de Junmyeon n’est pas inquisiteur, simplement curieux et .. Sehun pourrait presque y voir quelque chose d’amical ? Pour une fois, il n’a pas envie de réfléchir. Junmyeon lui avait prouvé plus d’une fois qu’ils avaient des raisons de se faire confiance. Il devait à son tour afficher la même certitude.

“C’est Kyungsoo, il agit étrangement depuis plusieurs jours.

-Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

-J’en ai l’impression.

-Et tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

-A plusieurs reprises mais il se referme dès que j’évoque le sujet.”

Les traits du visage de Junmyeon affichent une moue que Sehun avait appris à reconnaître comme le signe d’une réflexion approfondie. Junmyeon essayait toujours de trouver les mots justes.

“S’il ne veut pas se confier à toi c’est probablement qu’il n’est pas prêt à parler. Tu es son meilleur ami, tu seras le premier à qui il parlera. Son silence n‘est pas un désaveu, c’est vraisemblablement qu’il n’a pas encore mis au clair ses pensées.” Et comme c’était souvent le cas, il y arrivait à la perfection.

Sehun inspire profondément et pour la première fois de la matinée, il a le sentiment qu’il peut enfin y voir plus clair dans ses pensées. Ne sachant quoi répondre à l’affirmation de Junmyeon, il se contente de hocher la tête avant de lui proposer qu’il monte au labo. Il a besoin de se changer les idées et Junmyeon semble bien l’avoir compris. Pendant plus d’une heure ils réalisent l’une des potions de Sehun, travaillant en silence mais dans une ambiance confortable. Ils échangent peu de mots mais le serpentard ne peut s’empêcher d’être plus vigilant. Il est attentif aux moindres gestes, aux moindres habitudes jusque-là non relevées. Junmyeon se mord toujours l’index quand il réalise qu’il vient de commettre un impair, il ne jure jamais, ou alors utilise des expressions que même ses propres parents auraient jugées dépassées. Son nez se fronce quand il se concentre et il compte sur ses doigts en commençant par le pouce. Ce n’était pas des informations utiles et Sehun ne sait pas ce qu’il va en faire mais il ne peut s’empêcher de les collectionner. C’est comme s’il dressait mentalement une liste, un récapitulatif de tout ce qui le rapprochait du poufsouffle. Il en était conscient mais refusait toujours d’analyser ce que ce comportement pouvait bien traduire.

Et si Sehun était dans le déni, son ami Kyungsoo, lui, était pleinement conscient de ce qu’il était en train de faire. C’était une folie. Forcer l’infirmerie en espérant pouvoir y voir Chanyeol, comment espérait-il rattraper ce geste ?

Surtout que le destin était contre lui car en plus d’une foule d'élèves de deuxième années venus apporter leurs plants de mandragore, il devait affronter un infirmier récalcitrant qui n’avait aucunement l’intention de le laisser passer.

“Aucune visite, je reçois une classe.

-Je veux juste savoir comment il va.

-Qui ?

-Cha..” Et prononcer le nom fut plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait pensé, comment justifier sa présence ? Un serpentard de sixième année ne s'inquiéterait jamais pour un gryffondor. Déglutissant sa logique, il se décide à ne suivre que son inquiétude. “Park Chanyeol, gryffondor.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?” Un coup d’oeil à sa veste lui apprend que le nom de sa maison n’était pas ignoré.

“Mon … mon préfet m’envoie aux nouvelles, il l’a vu s’évanouir.” C’était la pire excuse qu’il ait jamais trouvé, une de celle qui ne lui garantirait jamais une.. réponse ? Comment cela avait-il pu fonctionner ?

L’infirmier lance un coup d’oeil derrière lui, machinalement. Le troisième lit sur la droite, le geste n’avait pas échappé à Kyungsoo.

“Il va bien, il a surtout besoin de repos.

-Je peux le voir ?” L’infirmier fronce les sourcils. “Luhan m’a demandé de m’assurer personnellement qu’il allait bien.

-Aucune visite. Je l’ai dit, j’ai une classe. De toute manière, il dort pour l’instant.

-Mais, je …

-Serpentard, sort d’ici avant que je ne me décide à faire risquer quelques points à ta maison.”

Kyungsoo n’avait aucune envie de se reconnaître battu, mais il savait quand il était inutile de négocier.

Battant en retraite, il décide de chercher un autre moyen d’entrer. Il fallait qu’il voit Chanyeol et il y parviendrait. Il sentait que son coeur ne serait pas rassuré tant qu’il n’aurait pas constaté de son état par lui-même.

Il lui fallut attendre encore plus de deux heures mais sa patience fut récompensée quand l’infirmier se décida enfin à sortir, laissant le champ libre à Kyungsoo.

Ce dernier se faufile alors dans dans la pièce laissée sans surveillance et tente sa chance vers le troisième lit sur la droite. Il ne lui faut qu’un instant pour constater qu’il ne s’est pas trompé. Reconnaissant les grandes oreilles de son compagnon, il ne résiste pas à l’envie de s’approcher. Son regard se porte sur son visage et il porte une main à sa joue. Dans son sommeil, ses traits semblaient plus apaisés mais la fatigue restait présente. Lui qui connaissait le moindre centimètre de son corps, il pouvait y lire la fatigue, la tristesse et la colère qui s’étaient imprimées dans les traits de Chanyeol depuis un moment. Du pouce, il retrace la courbe de sa pommette, le contour de sa lèvre inférieure et la rondeur de son menton. “Je suis désolé”. Les mots restent un murmure tandis qu’il laisse sa propre amertume l’envahir. Qu’avait-il fait ?

Il avait tellement eu peur de souffrir, de se voiler la face, qu’il avait refusé de donner à Chanyeol la place qu’il avait véritablement dans sa vie. Il avait voulu maintenir une certaine distance, une séparation avec le Do Kyungsoo qu’il devait être et le Soo qu’il s’autorisait à être avec Chanyeol. Il savait que ce dernier ne trouverait pas sa place dans le futur qui était déjà tracé pour lui. Sa famille, son entourage et - son ambition il fallait l’admettre - ne pouvaient faire de la place pour quelqu’un comme Chanyeol. Il ne collait pas dans le tableau qu’il avait commencé à dessiner pour son avenir.

Être avec lui était une folie. Une de celle qu’il avait cru passagère, une de celle qui ne résisterait pas au temps et se terminerait bien avant la fin de ses années Poudlard. Honnêtement, il s’était attendu à se lasser rapidement de Chanyeol. Quand ils avaient commencé à se voir, il leur avait donné six mois, huit au maximum. Une dizaine de fois il avait pensé à rompre, deux fois il avait mis son intention à exécution mais quelque chose le ramenait toujours dans ses bras. Cela durait depuis plus d’un an et maintenant qu’il avait devant lui la possibilité de mettre fin à cette romance, il n’en avait aucune envie. C’était la chose la plus raisonnable, se détourner de Chanyeol était le plus sensé, mais il ne parvenait à s’y résoudre. Il n’avait qu’une envie, se projeter.

La peur qu’il venait de ressentir en le sachant malade lui faisait comprendre qu’il n’arriverait pas à suivre la logique cette fois-ci. Si Chanyeol était têtu, il savait l’être à son tour et il avait un autre défaut, l’égoïsme. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il ne savait se résoudre à renoncer. Il ne lui restait qu’une chose à faire - un acte qu’il redoutait ardemment - parler à ses parents.

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, Kyungsoo laisse sa main glisser le long du bras de Chanyeol avant de presser rapidement sa paume contre la sienne. Peut-être qu’il ne parviendrait pas à recoller les morceaux avec le gryffondor mais il se devait au moins d’essayer. Cette fois-ci, la passivité n’était pas une option. S’il ne voulait pas perdre Chanyeol - et ce n’était pas le cas - il allait devoir parler à ses parents et prendre une décision radicale pour son futur.

Ses pas le conduisent naturellement vers sa salle commune et il se sait pas s’il ne serait pas directement monté se coucher s’il n’avait pas été retenu par un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

“Sehun ?

-C’est bon ? Tu as fini de me fuir ?

-Je ne te..” Mais à quoi bon ? Kyungsoo avait fini de repousser. Il fallait qu’il parle à Sehun et le moment n’était peut-être pas idéal mais le serait-il un jour ?

Kyungsoo prend la décision d’entraîner son ami vers leur chambre commune et il s’assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers lui.

“Tu vas me dire ce qu’il y a ?”

Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête.

“Garde juste en mémoire que je n’ai absolument pas fait ça parce que je n’ai pas confiance c’est simplement que tu sais que je gère plutôt mal ce qui est .. émotion.”

Sehun est de plus en plus confus.

“Émotions ? Dis-moi simplement ce qu’il se passe. Pourquoi tu t’es autant inquiété pour Park ?

-Park.. Tu sais qu’il est plutôt insistant avec moi ? et qu’au début je trouvais cela ridicule ? ..” Que c’était difficile ! Avait-il vraiment besoin de reprendre tout depuis le début ? “je..je..

-Tu ne sais pas raconter les histoires. Dis moi simplement ce qu’il se passe.” Kyungsoo soupire mais décide effectivement qu’il n’y avait pas de bonnes façons de présenter les choses.

“Disons juste que je ne trouve plus cela ridicule. On.. on se voit, Chanyeol et moi.

-Chanyeol et toi ?” Pour le coup ce n’était vraiment pas la réponse à laquelle Sehun s’était attendu. Il fronce les sourcils comme s’il n’avait jamais pensé pouvoir associer ces deux noms ensemble. “Tu veux dire … amicalement ou..?” Ses mains se rapprochent l’une de l’autre.

Kyungsoo sent l’embarras le consumer et il préfère cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il s’était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions de la part de Sehun mais cette surprise moqueuse n’en faisait pas partie. Il est d’autant plus décontenancé quand il entend un éclat de rire. Relevant le visage, il remarque que Sehun ne peut contenir un éclat surpris. “Vous deux ? sérieusement ?”

L’indignation redonne contenance à Kyungsoo. Il veut bien reconnaître que Chanyeol et lui n’étaient pas des plus assortis mais il se voulait le seul à pouvoir le penser.

“Qu’est-ce-qui te fais rire ?”

Sehun se passe une main sur le visage pour reprendre un semblant de sérieux mais ne parvient qu’à accentuer son fou rire.

“L’asperge ? Tu … toi et l’asperge de gryffondor ?”

L’agacement avait remplacé toute forme d’embarras pour Kyungsoo et il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et donne plutôt un coup de coude à son ami pour la forme.

“Ravi que tu le prennes comme ça.” Son ton est sarcastique.

“Excuse moi mais .. il va falloir que tu m’expliques ce que tu lui trouves.

-Sehun !”

Kyungsoo reste vexé en surface par la réaction de son ami mais la vague de soulagement qui le submerge intérieurement parvient presque à lui faire oublier pour un temps qu’il parle au présent d’un couple dont il n’est plus si sûr de faire parti. Durant le reste de la soirée, il se confie à Sehun sur sa relation et malgré quelques moqueries amicales, Sehun parvient à le rassurer sur son soutien et même son envie de connaître Chanyeol. Il a besoin de comprendre comment la magie a pu opérer entre deux personnes si diamétralement opposées.

Pourtant, si Kyungsoo voit une avancée se profiler à la fin de cette journée, pour Baekhyun c‘est le bilan inverse qui se dresse. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’en parler à Jongdae sur le trajet qui les ramène de la grande salle à celle des gryffondors.

Et même si son petit-ami est de son avis, en l’instant, il ne souhaite pas s’étendre sur le sujet. Son souhait se fait subtil. Cela commence par une main passée autour de la taille, une bifurcation pour que leurs pas les fassent passer devant la salle sur demande et il finit par perdre patience quand même son effleurement de poignet reste inaperçu.

“Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de nous parler. Cela n’était jamais arrivé, on s’est toujours tout dit avec Jongin et Chan. Tu crois qu’il n’a pas confiance ? Je me demande si ….

-Baek ?

-.. en soit, je pourrais le comprendre mais…

-Baek ?

-..pourquoi ? C’est surtout, cette question qui me..

-Baek !?” Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Jongdae arrête Baekhyun dans son mouvement et surtout dans son monologue. “Baek, je sais que Chan et toi vous êtes très proches et je comprends que tu t’inquiètes pour lui mais s’il n’est pas décidé à te parler ce n’est pas en faisant des centaines d’hypothèses que tu auras ta réponse. Tu dois le laisser venir à toi et, personnellement.. je trouve qu’on a bien assez parlé de Chanyeol pour aujourd’hui.

-Mais..

-Non, tu es avec moi maintenant et on a pas beaucoup de temps avant le couvre-feu, je veux que tu ne penses qu’à nous.”

Jongdae se rend plutôt persuasif, surtout quand il entraîne Baekhyun vers la salle sur demande.

Pourtant, le sujet n’est pas clos et le lendemain, tandis qu’ils sont attablés dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, Baekhyun se donne pour mission de faire manger à Chanyeol tout le retard de ces derniers jours. Alignant les plats devant lui, il veut éviter que l’incident de la veille ne se reproduise.

Il en est à lui servir une troisième part de hachi parmentier quand ils voient arriver Jongdae accompagné de Yixing. Momentanément distrait, Baekhyun fait signe à son petit-ami de les rejoindre et les deux élèves s’installent à leurs côtés.

“Ah ! Dae ! Je comptais sur toi !

-Pourquoi ?”

Chanyeol ne répond pas mais désigne de la main les trois assiettes l'entourant. Comme si l’image n’était pas assez parlante, Baekhyun se retourne à la critique et repose le bol rempli de pudding qu’il comptait rapprocher de Chanyeol.

“S’il ne t’écoute pas toi, je crains qu’aucune raison ne puisse jamais l’atteindre.” Jongdae s’esclaffe en passant une main dans la nuque de Baekhyun. Enjambant le banc, il s’assoit à ses côtés. Un seul de ses regards arrive à faire réagir le gryffondor.

“Je m’efforce d’être un bon ami et voilà ce que j’obtiens.”

Yixing qui avait suivi la discussion à distance ne peut s’empêcher de demander ce qu’il se passait. Voyant Jongin fixer Yixing en engouffrant son dessert, Chanyeol pense qu’il va lui répondre mais le silence qui s’ensuit le fait changer d’avis. Il finit par répondre lui-même en se raclant la gorge.

“J’ai fais un petit malaise hier et …” il continue en ignorant le grognement qu’avait émis Baekhyun devant sa minimisation de la situation “.. Baekhyun s’inquiète beaucoup trop. Parce que j’ai loupé un petit-déjeuner, il voudrait me faire avaler la valeur d’une semaine de nourriture. Pourtant, s’il y en a bien un qui se goinfre, c’est Jongin.”

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le gardien des gryffondors qui, effectivement, a la bouche pleine et s’est apparemment donné la mission de manger son poids en brownies. Gêné, il baisse la tête mais continue à manger. Interdits, devant l’attitude inhabituelle de leur ami, Chanyeol et Baekhyun échangent un regard. Un silence pesant s’abat sur la table et les deux compères cherchent une diversion, la trouvant finalement dans la présence de Kris. Le gryffondor se dirige dans leur direction et Chanyeol lui fait un signe pour qu’il vienne se joindre à eux.

L’intention a cependant plus d’effet que prévu car Yixing se lève précipitamment. Il prétexte un "hippogriffe à nourrir”. L’annonce fait relever la tête de Jongin qui en voulant reposer ses couverts fait tomber le pichet de citronnade. Le jus se renverse sur la table et Yixing en reçoit une quantité importante sur les genoux. Immédiatement, Jongin se relève et lui tend des serviettes - écrasant une tarte aux pommes de son coude au passage.

“J-je suis désolé ! Tu es magni.. je veux dire.. mouillé à cause de moi. T-tu.. t-tu…” le rouge monte aux joues de Jongin et il finit par s’excuser à nouveau.

La tension de Yixing est cependant palpable. Il refuse les serviettes, prétextant que ce n’est rien alors que la moitié de son pantalon est trempé et disparaît si rapidement et les autres - encore abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux - remarquent à peine l’installation de Kris à leurs côtés. Ce n’est que quand ce dernier se met à parler qu’ils se tournent dans sa direction. “C’est à cause de moi.” En voyant l’air inexpressif de ses camarades, il ajoute “Yixin. Il y a .. eu ? quelque chose entre nous.” Il lève un sourcil surpris en voyant Jongin recracher la gorgée de citronnade qu’il venait de prendre, mais se décide à éclaircir son propos. “ .. Ou est-ce encore d’actualité, je n’en sais rien. C’est très flou entre nous, c’est pour ça qu’il me fuit.” Kris se penche et attrape une pomme avant de commencer à croquer dedans comme s’il ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe.

Baekhyun s’apprête à poser une question quand il est devancé par Jongin.

“Entre vous ? Vous êtes ensemble ?” Jongin ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de continuer à poser toutes les questions qui lui passent par la tête. “Depuis quand ? Comment ? C’est sérieux ?”

Baekhyun est de plus en plus perturbé par le comportement de son ami, il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais voyant le sourcil curieux de Kris se relever, il se dit que sa priorité est de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

“Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait quelque chose entre vous ?

-Je ne sais pas encore comment qualifier tout ça. Disons, qu’on a commencé mais que je ne suis pas certain que ce soit totalement fini.

-Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?” Kris répond par un simple hochement de tête et Baekhyun se voit obligé de donner un coup de pied sous la table à Jongin. Il n’aimait pas du tout la manière dont son ami fusillait Kris du regard. Il avait bien une hypothèse sur ce comportement mais ce n’était pas le moment pour en demander la validité à Jongin.

Baekhyun se laisse aller contre l’épaule de Jongdae et cherche sa main pour nouer leurs doigts. Il lance un regard circulaire autour de lui. Jongin avait un comportement étrange et Chanyeol n’était plus lui-même depuis des jours, il allait devoir parler à chacun d’entre eux pour rétablir la vérité. Il en avait assez de ces secrets. Quand est-ce que leur amitié avait tourné ainsi ? Serrant plus fort la paume de Jongdae contre la sienne, il se dit qu’il va avoir besoin de son soutien car il était hors de question qu’il laisse ses amis prendre de la distance avec lui.

*

Plus tard cette nuit-là, les pièces du château résonnaient de leur silence, sauf une. Alors que tous les élèves étaient plongés dans un lourd sommeil et que les professeurs n’aspiraient qu’à un repos bien mérité, une ombre venait de se glisser dans la salle de sortilège. Elle portait le sceau du méfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ! Moi, j'espérais pouvoir écrire plus mais c'est le rush en ce moment.
> 
> Voici quand même le chapitre 6 de Magique (et dire que je pensais que ce serais une petite fic de 5/6 chapitre... je n'en suis qu'à peina à la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu ^^)  
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour m'encourager !!  
> Des bisous !


	7. Les méfaits de Tao

Magique 7 - Les méfaits de Tao

C’était la stupeur et l’étonnement qui avait réveillé le château ce matin-là. Qui avait pu ? Et surtout pourquoi ? C’était le professeur de sortilège qui avait signalé l’intrusion. Il s’était rendu dans sa salle, comme tous les matins, pour préparer son premier cours quand il s’était aperçu du saccage. Quelqu’un s’était introduit dans la nuit et avait retourné toute la salle de classe. Était-ce gratuit ? Dans une volonté de faire le mal ou à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier ? Il n’en restait pas moins que la pièce avait été retournée, livres déchirés, tables retournées et tableaux au sol. Qui pouvait-être responsable de cela ?

Si la salle avait été réhabilitée en un tour de baguette, les professeurs s’étaient hâtés de mener l’enquête. Un tel méfait ne pouvait rester impuni.

“Tu penses que c’était qui ?”

Jongdae hausse les épaules.

“La personne qui a fait ça savait qu’une enquête allait être lancée ? Dans quel but s’y risquer tout de même ? Est-ce pour faire du tort au professeur de sortilège ? Personne ne le hait à ce point.”

Baekhyun se passe une main dans les cheveux et se laisse aller contre le mur dans son dos. Lui aussi ne voyait pas pourquoi quelqu’un se donnerait autant de mal et risquerait tant pour un simple acte de malfaisance.

“Certains disent que le vol était la raison principale.

-Les professeurs s’en seraient vite rendu compte s’il manquait quelque chose.

-Peut-être ne nous disent-ils pas tout ?”

Le gryffondor fronce les sourcils. C’était une situation inhabituelle et il avait cette sensation étrange que les ennuis ne venaient que de commencer. Pourtant il est arrêté dans sa réflexion en voyant Chanyeol et Jongin tourner au bout du couloir et s’avancer dans leur direction.

Il n’a pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, Jongdae sait qu’il a besoin de leur parler. Il se penche quand même pour embrasser son petit ami et lui demande d’y mettre les formes. Il savait à quoi ressemblaient les interrogatoires de Baekhyun - il en avait fait les frais quand il avait eu l’audace de choisir de former un binôme en divination avec Im Nayeon - et il redoutait que Jongin et Chanyeol ne soient pas de taille.

Il leur fait un signe de la main pour les saluer et ferme son poing en un “fighting” quand Baekhyun lui tourne le dos.

Les deux gryffondors ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés en voyant le signe de Jongin mais n’ont pas le temps de d’ouvrir la bouche que déjà Baekhyun les prend chacun par un bras et les fait se diriger vers leur salle commune.

“On a des choses à se dire tous les trois.

-Baek.. ?

-Non ! Plus d’échappatoire, plus de secret, je refuse de ne pas être dans la confidence.”

Ils arrivent dans la salle des gryffondors et Baekhyun les entraîne vers une pièce vide. Il s’installe sur l’un des fauteuils et incite ses amis à prendre place dans le canapé en face de lui. Osant un regard l’un vers l’autre, Jongin et Chanyeol partagent la même expression décontenancée. Ils savaient tous les deux reconnaître la détermination sur le visage de leur ami. Quand elle était présente, il était vain de résister. D’un même mouvement, ils s’installent dans le canapé, l’air penaud.

“Il va falloir qu’on mette les choses au clair. Toi d’abord, Chanyeol. Tu vas finir par nous dire ce qu’il t’est arrivé ces derniers jours ?” Soulagé de ne pas être le premier, Jongin fait glisser ses genoux contre son torse et se tourne vers Chanyeol. Ce dernier se retient de lui lancer un regard peu amène et Jongin a quand même la décence d’afficher un air contrit.

“On s’inquiète vraiment pour toi Chan. Que ce soit le stress ou la fatigue, on ne t’as jamais vu dans cet état. Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose.”

Chanyeol soupire et cherche les mots qu’il pourrait utiliser. Il comprenait l’inquiétude de ses amis mais pouvait-il tout révéler ? Sa relation était aussi le secret de Kyungsoo et il ne savait vraiment pas comment leur faire comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. Peut-être qu’une demi vérité n’était pas un demi-mensonge ?

“C’est … ce que je veux dire c’est que … vous savez que j’ai longtemps eu ce crush pour .. “ sa gorge se noue, dire son nom lui était difficile.

“Kyungsoo ? Le serpentard ?

-Oui.” Il est soulagé que Jongin le dise à sa place mais comment formuler la suite. “Ce n’était pas .. un jeu pour moi. Ni même un crush. Je sais que j’ai toujours donné l’impression de ne pas être sérieux sur le sujet mais ..

-Il te plaît vraiment.” Ce n’était pas une question. Quand Chanyeol se tourne vers Baekhyun, il se rend compte que son ami a compris. “N’est-ce pas ?”

Chanyeol hoche la tête. Il presse fort ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre en sentant l’émotion le gagner. Il avait pourtant assez pleuré, seul dans le noir, et refusait d’avoir encore de nouvelles larmes à verser sur la situation.

“Pourtant je sais qu’il n’y aura rien de sérieux entre nous. Je sais qu’il ne me voit pas comme quelqu’un avec qui construire quelque chose.” Et en le disant, Chanyeol prend conscience de la véracité de ce qu’il venait de dire. Kyungsoo ne voulait pas d’une histoire sérieuse. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il avait eu sa dispute avec Kyungsoo fait mais c’était comme si le dire à voix haute rendait la chose réelle. Il n’y avait pas d’avenir pour eux. Son regard se détourne tandis que sa main forme un poing. Il lui est de plus en plus difficile de contenir ses sentiments. Surtout, quand Baekhyun se rapproche pour se tenir à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Jongin décroise ses jambes et s’assoit au plus près de son ami, il semble interdit devant la réaction de Chanyeol.

C’est Baekhyun qui reprend la parole.

“Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Tu lui a parlé ?” Il continue en voyant le regard stupéfait que lui lance Chanyeol. “Cela fait un moment que tu lui cours après, je ne pensais pas que c’était sérieux mais pour que tu te mettes dans cet état, c’est qu’il t’a forcément .. rejeté.” Le dernier mot est prononcé sur un ton plus bas et Chanyeol le voit se mordre la lèvre. Baekhyun avait toujours été bien trop perspicace.

“J’ai … je ..” Mais sa gorge est trop nouée, il sent qu’il va éclater en sanglots s’il prend la parole .

“Tu t’es confessé ?” Chanyeol se contente de hocher la tête. Baekhyun resserre sa prise autour de lui. “Il a compris que tu étais sérieux ?” C’était un euphémisme. Chanyeol tente de ravaler sa peine. Dire qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi sérieux dans leur relation et cela devait être pour sa rupture. “Il ne ressent pas la même chose.” Baekhyun n’a pas besoin de signe pour comprendre qu’il a tapé dans le mile. Il ferme un instant les yeux en laissant sa tête retomber sur celle de Chanyeol. Sa main part à la recherche de Jongin et ils restent un instant, enlacés tous les trois, à faire le deuil de l’amour non partagé de leur ami.

Tous ces jours de solitude, à ressasser son cœur blessé, Chanyeol sent enfin ce poids s’alléger. Il n’avait pas pu être totalement honnête avec ses amis concernant sa relation mais il l’avait été sur ses sentiments. C’était fini. Et il allait avoir besoin de ses amis pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Après un moment, inspirant pour chasser son amertume, Chanyeol tente un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se dégage de l’étreinte de ses amis et rassure Baekhyun d’une pression sur son genoux avant de se tourner vers Jongin.

“À ton tour. Tu nous expliques ce qu’il t’arrive ?”

Se reculant dans le canapé, Jongin reprend sa position initiale et encercle ses genoux de ses bras.

“C’est la soirée des amours à sens unique on dirait.

-Yixing.

-Comment .. comment avez-vous su ?” Jongin est réellement étonné et c’est sa moue triste qui empêche Baekhyun de rire.

“Comment cela ? Tu te croyais vraiment être discret ?”

Son ami soupire.

“Je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé, mais ce qui est sûr c’est que c’est un crush tenace. Sauf que .. je n’aurais pas de chance non plus, vous avez entendu Kris ? Ils sont déjà ensemble.

-Ça tu n’en sais rien.”

Chanyeol acquiesce en ajoutant :

“C’est vrai, il a dit que leur relation n’était pas déterminée. Et puis, peut-être qu’il changerait d’avis en sachant que tu es intéressé.

-Ça j’en doute.” Jongin soupire. “Tu m’as vu me ridiculiser la dernière fois.”

Chanyeol et Baekhyun échangent un regard.

“On ne t’avais jamais vu comme ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-J’ai perdu mes moyens - comme à chaque fois. Je n’arrive pas à.. penser clairement quand il est dans la même pièce. Il doit penser que je suis limité intellectuellement.” Jongin baisse sa tête et laisse reposer son front contre ses genoux. Chanyeol est le premier à venir le réconforter.

“Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de lui dire ce que tu ressentais ?” La réponse est négative.

“Je n’y arrive pas. Et puis, ce serait trop dur de se faire rejeter.” Prenant conscience de ce qu’il vient de dire, Jongin relève son visage. “Désolé.” Chanyeol secoue la tête, il ne lui en veut pas.

“Personne ne veut se faire rejeter mais, ne pas se confesser n’est pas non plus une solution. Yixing ne saura jamais que tu n’es pas naturellement aussi maladroit et aussi addict aux sucreries si tu ne lui dis pas que tu n’arrives pas à réfléchir correctement en sa présence.”

Le grognement de Jongin est à peine audible, il se réfugie à nouveau au creux de son coude.

Baekhyun fait le tour du canapé pour s’asseoir dans le dos de son ami.

“Si tu veux, on peut déjà se renseigner auprès de Kris pour savoir ce qu’il en est vraiment et voir si Yixing est réellement en couple ou non ?” Il lance un regard à Chanyeol. “On peut tâter le terrain pour toi, savoir ce qu’il a pensé de l’incident. Mais tu vas devoir trouver le courage de lui parler un jour.”

Voyant que Jongin n’est pas à l’aise pour approfondir le sujet, ils décident de plutôt s’offrir une virée dans les cuisines pour se réconforter. Mais Baekhyun leur fait aussi promettre de ne plus le laisser à l’écart et qu’il était hors de question qu’ils gardent des secrets, ils étaient meilleurs amis après-tout. Chanyeol mord sa joue intérieure en accédant à sa demande. Révéler ce qu’il s’était passé avec Kyungsoo viendrait peut-être en son temps mais il ne s’en sentait pas le courage.

Cette nuit-là, il mentirait s’il affirmait que son moral était au beau fixe mais il se sentait tout de même plus apaisé d’avoir parlé à ses amis. Il avait été plus d’un an avec Kyungsoo et il était conscient qu’il allait lui falloir du temps pour l’oublier mais il était hors de question qu’il se laisse abattre. Son malaise récent lui avait fait prendre conscience qu’il ne pouvait pas se ruiner la santé pour quelqu’un qui ne l’avait pas sincèrement aimé. Ce fut la première nuit - depuis longtemps - que Kyungsoo ne visita aucun de ses rêves. Il le prit comme une victoire.

Pourtant, à l’autre bout du château, un phénomène inverse se produisit. Le front en sueur, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sehun se redresse d’un bond dans son lit. Impossible ! Inconcevable ! Il ne venait quand même pas de rêver de Kim perfect Junmyeon ?

La stupeur le prend de court tandis qu’il essaie de reprendre ses esprits. Son rêve était encore vivace. Il se souvenait avec précision d’avoir visualisé son visage, son sourire. Cette fois-ci impossible de nier. Il fallait qu’il l’admette, au moins à lui-même. Il commençait à développer des sentiments pour son camarade pousfsouffle. Comment était-ce possible ? Jusque là, il n’avait jamais semblé intéressé par la moindre romance. Pourquoi Junmyeon ?

Se rendormir après cela était inenvisageable. Sehun passa l’aube à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête. Devait-il se confesser ? Un avenir entre eux était-il possible ? Que savait-il au final des projets futurs de Junmyeon ?

De ces questionnements, une seule certitude lui apparut clairement. Il n’en connaissait pas assez sur son binôme de méfaits. Cela tombait bien, ils avaient rendez-vous le midi pour effectuer une partie de la potion. Il allait mettre son rêve en pratique. Avec la prise de conscience de ses sentiments, il allait tester ses réactions face à Junmyeon. Était-ce une simple attirance ou.. plus ?

La matinée passe rapidement et Sehun arrive à tromper son impatience en taquinant Kyungsoo sur sa révélation de la veille.

“Non honnêtement je ne comprends pas. Même.. physiquement ? Tu m'expliques ?” Kyungsoo soupire en ajoutant des amandes à son porridge.

“Tu ne connais pas Chanyeol c’est pour ça.

-Alors explique moi.

-Il est .. honnête.

-Honnête ? C’est vraiment ton meilleur choix de mot ?

-C’est ce qui correspond le mieux. Il s’en fiche de ce qu’on pense de lui, de faire des erreurs ou de ne pas savoir où il va. Il n’a pas du tout reçu la même éducation que nous. Il ne planifie pas à l’avance ce qu’il va dire, faire ou ne cherche pas à savoir ce à quoi son futur doit ressembler. Ce qui l’importe c’est le moment présent, et de passer le plus de temps possible à être avec ceux qu’il aime. Il est perpétuellement à la recherche de .. faire mieux, se surpasser, être une meilleure personne.” Il relève son visage pour regarder Sehun et est surpris de voir que les traits de son ami sont devenus si sérieux. “Au début aussi, j’étais décontenancé. Ce n’est pas du tout le genre de discours auquel j’étais habitué. Etre avec lui était … déstabilisant et à la fois.. libérateur. J’étais honnête avec lui, moi-même.” Il secoue la tête pour chasser la nostalgie qu’il sentait poindre. “Et physiquement ? Et bien.. disons qu’on a juste des goûts différents. Ce n’est pas plus mal.” Il esquisse un sourire mais Sehun est rapide à passer sa main sur la table pour prendre la sienne un instant.

“Tu en parles au passé.

-Oh.. disons, qu'on n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment.”

Son ami hoche la tête.

“N’hésite pas si tu veux en parler.”

Sehun devait s’avouer qu’il avait aussi posé la question dans le but de comprendre un peu mieux ce que ressentait son ami. Cette fois-ci, le doute n’était pas permis, Kyungsoo était amoureux. La façon dont il parlait de Chanyeol laissait entrevoir la profondeur de ses sentiments. Serait-il pareil s’il se laissait à s’épancher sur Junmyeon ? Probablement pas, ils étaient loin d’avoir partagé la même relation. Pourtant, à entendre son ami parler, ses sentiments avaient pris sens. Cette sensation de “bien-être” de justesse quand il était avec Junmyeon, il se doutait que c’était ce que ressentait Kyungsoo avec Chanyeol et malgré ses taquineries, il ne pouvait qu’être envieux. Parce que Chanyeol avait retourné les sentiments de son ami. Il doutait sérieusement que ce soit le cas pour Junmyeon et lui.

En montant les marches qui mènent à leur labo secret, il s’interroge sur la nécessité de se confesser ou non. Cela ne lui apportera probablement que de la déception.

Malgré cela, il sent quand même une chaleur l’envahir en pénétrant dans la salle et en voyant que Junmyeon est déjà présent. Il s’était déjà attelé à la tâche et l’entendant entrer, il se tourne vers lui et lui décoche un sourire.

Pendant un moment, ils restent silencieux, procédant aux étapes nécessaires pour la potion mais Sehun ne peut réfréner sa curiosité.

“Au fait, je t’ai révélé mes projets de médicomage mais tu ne m’as pas dit ce que, toi, tu voulais faire.

-Hum..” Junmyeon arrête sa main qui coupait des racines de mandragore tandis qu’il se tourne vers Sehun. “.. je ne sais pas trop. Il n’y a pas vraiment de domaine où j'excelle - à part peut-être..” il désigne la mandragore de la pointe de son couteau “.. en herbologie. Je pourrais éventuellement me destiner à un travail dans les serres agricoles du ministère.

-Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu souhaites ?

-Pour l’instant je ne me suis pas décidé pour une formation particulière.

-Tu n’as pas de désirs particuliers ? Quelque chose que tu aurais toujours voulu réaliser ?”

Le poufsouffle fronce les sourcils.

“Pourquoi ça t’intéresse, Sehun ?” La manière dont il prononçait son prénom. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il avait tant insisté au début pour qu’ils en restent au nom de famille, il savait intérieurement que ses deux syllabes prononcées par lui aurait cet effet ravageur.

“Simple curiosité. Pour passer le temps.” Est-ce que Junmyeon le croit ? Il n’en est pas certain, mais il finit quand même par rentrer dans son jeu.

“Je voulais travailler avec les sportifs. Entraîneurs, pourquoi pas ?

-Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?

-Mon père. Il dit que ce n’est pas un métier d’avenir.

-Mais.. tu en as toujours envie ?

-Peut-être. Mais je devrais sûrement me concentrer sur ce que je sais faire. Et, si je travaille à la création des stocks pour les potions, ce serait un peu comme si on travaillait encore ensemble. Moi je m’occuperais des ingrédients et toi des potions.” La phrase est prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Sehun ne peut s’empêcher d’y lire quelque chose de plus.

Trop stupéfait pour relever, le sujet change de direction.  
“Et pour ton ami, Kyungsoo ? Tu étais inquiet, tu as réussi à lui parler ?

-Oui, il a fini par me révéler ce qui n’allait pas.”

Ne le voyant pas continuer, Junmyeon pose une nouvelle question.

“Et ce n’est pas trop grave ?”

En temps normal Sehun aurait détesté se voir poser toutes ces questions. Il aurait pris cela pour un interrogatoire. Mais en relevant les yeux, il ne croise que de la curiosité dans les prunelles de Junmyeon et il se fait la remarque qu’il s’est considérablement adouci. Ce n’était vraiment pas serpentard de sa part de fraterniser de la sorte avec un poufsouffle. C’était probablement ce que Kyungsoo avait voulu sous-entendre en disant qu’il aimait la façon d’être de Chanyeol et surtout la façon dont il pouvait être, lui, à ses côtés.

“Non. Il.. a quelqu’un d’important pour lui et il redoutait un peu de me le présenter.” Est-ce que la potion de vérité était également efficace durant sa préparation ? Il ne l’avait pourtant lu nulle part. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine facilité à se confier ? C’était indéniable, Kim perfect Junmyeon était magique - surtout quand sa fossette droite apparaissait dans son sourire.

“Tu ne connaissais pas cette personne ?

-Pas véritablement.

-Est-ce que c’est le cas maintenant ?” Sehun fronce les sourcils. Une pensée vient de le traverser, Kyungsoo s’était-il attendu à les faire se rencontrer ? Souhaitait-il que Chanyeol et lui se rapprochent ? Junmyeon doit lire sa confusion sur son visage car il continue. “Si c’est quelqu’un d’important pour ton ami, il voudra probablement que vous vous rencontriez, que vous partagiez quelque chose en commun.”

Sehun réfléchit à voix haute en même temps que les paroles de Junmyeon prennent sens pour lui.

“Il voudra peut-être que j’aille le voir.

-Faire un pas vers lui ne peut qu’être une manière de montrer ton soutien envers ton ami.”

Et pendant un moment, Sehun perd pied. Il relève son regard pour chercher celui de Junmyeon. Il n’y lit que de la sincère préoccupation et de l’intérêt. Mais où Kim perfect Junmyeon avait-il été tout ce temps pour qu’il passe à côté de cette sensation ?

Au sortir de leur séance de potion, Sehun se sent conforté dans son intuition. Par merlin et les miracles des douzes, il était amoureux.

Et aussi intéressante qu’était la sensation, elle n’en était pas moins perturbante. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait en faire. Peut-être qu’en parler avec Kyungsoo était une bonne idée. Il se disait qu’avec toute la culpabilité qu’il pouvait utiliser pour sa relation cachée avec le gryffondor, il avait assez de matière pour réfréner les taquineries de son ami. Ils allaient être sur un pied d’égalité.

Il tourne au coin du couloir et s’avance vers l’escalier pour monter vers les salles de métamorphose quand il se fait bousculer. Tournant le visage, il reconnaît celui qui vient de lui donner un coup d’épaule.

“Tao ? Tu…” mais il n’a pas le temps de finir qu’un autre élève se précipite vers eux.

“Eh ! le nouveau !” Il reconnaît l’uniforme des serdaigles et se désintéresse de l’incident. Un coup d’oeil vers Tao l’informe que ce dernier n’a probablement pas pris conscience de sa présence. Le souffle court, le regard sombre, il ne fait aucun signe pour s’excuser et Sehun pourrait s’en offusquer mais le serdaigle à l’air lui aussi irrité et s’il peut s’éviter une conversation désagréable, il ne va pas s’en priver.

Les laissant régler leurs affaires, il reprend son chemin, il sait que son professeur ne tolère aucun retard.

Un écho de la conversation lui parvient tandis qu’il monte les marches.

“Je sais que c’est toi !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ma maison vient de perdre dix points et c’est impossible que ce soit une coïncidence.

-Es-tu vraiment en train de me blâmer de la maladresse de tes camarades ?

-Tu apparais, comme si de rien n’était, et étrangement Jungkook manque sa potion ? Il n’a jamais fait une erreur pareille.

-Et qu’es-tu en train de dire exactement ?

-Tu étais à la table derrière lui. Qu’as-tu fais ?”

Tao soupire et lui coule un regard de bas en haut. Jongdae sent sa patience le fuir de seconde en seconde. Son poing se serre quand il le voit s’avancer vers lui.

“De quoi m’accuses-tu exactement ?

-D’avoir trafiqué sa potion pour lui faire avoir une punition.” Tao a un petit sourire en coin et Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher de frissonner devant le rictus. Ses sourcils se froncent quand il le voit se pencher vers lui pour s’approcher de son oreille.

“Prouve-le.”

Jongdae cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, interdit devant les mots chuchotés. Une sensation de froid le saisit et il ne parvient à faire aucun geste tandis qu’il voit Tao se détourner de lui et s’éloigner dans le couloir.

La sensation disparaît quand le nouvel élève sort de son champ de vision. Il se force à sortir de sa léthargie en secouant la tête. Entendant les élèves sortir de leur salle au-dessus de lui, il se décide à retourner dans la salle de potion récupérer ses affaires. Mais l’incident lui reste en tête, il est certain que sa déduction est la bonne. Il y a quelque chose de louche avec Tao. Pourtant, la question qui lui posait le plus de difficulté était, pourquoi ? Quel était son intérêt à faire punir un autre élève ?

Il n’a cependant pas le temps de s’attarder en conjectures, son cours suivant était à l’autre bout du château. Une chose était néanmoins certaine, il allait garder un oeil ouvert, car il n’avait aucune confiance en ces nouveaux élèves.

Chanyeol, de son côté, presse aussi le pas, il a un cours de renforcement de métamorphose avec Baekhyun tandis que Jongin se dirige vers les serres pour son cours de soutien en herbologie.

C’est un cours partagé avec différentes maisons et Chanyeol n’est pas surpris d’y retrouver des poufsouffles et des serpentards. Pourtant, il ne peut empêcher un mouvement de recul quand l’un d’entre eux s’approche de lui. Baekhyun avait rejoint Yixing pour lui soutirer des informations et resté seul, Chanyeol ne voit qu’au dernier moment la haute silhouette se dessiner devant lui.

“Park ?” Il en reste interdit. Oh Sehun ? Que lui voulait-il ? “J’ai .. hum.. j’ai appris pour ton malaise.” Lui aussi semblait étonné de sa propre initiative. Il se passe une main dans la nuque. “Tu.. je voulais savoir comment ça allait ?

-Quoi ?” Chanyeol est trop surpris pour répondre correctement. Cette conversation était surréelle. Ne voyant cependant pas Sehun intervenir, il répond par automatisme. “Je vais bien.” La fin de sa phrase sonne cependant comme une question. Sehun ne semble pas s’en formaliser et hoche simplement la tête avant de faire un pas en arrière.

“Bien.”

Que venait-il de se passer ? Chanyeol n’a cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant quand le professeur les fait entrer en classe. Il s’installe à sa place habituelle mais une impression étrange subsiste - comme s’il était observé. Instinctivement, il se retourne plusieurs fois dans l’heure vers le serpentard et remarque que celui-ci ne le quitte pas des yeux. Se pourrait-il qu’il ait remarqué quelque chose avec Kyungsoo ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis deux semaines.

Chassant l’idée de sa tête, à la fin du cours, il suit Baekhyun vers leur dortoir pour rejoindre Jongin, ils avaient entraînement de quidditch. Et tandis qu’il se change, il essaie de se persuader que ce n’était plus ses affaires. Kyungsoo et lui n’étaient plus liés, qu’importe désormais ce que Sehun pensait d’eux.

Mais sa résolution a du mal à tenir quand, au détour d’un couloir, il se rend compte que l’objet de ses pensées se tient en face de lui et semble l’attendre. S’il n’y avait pas eu Jongin a ses côtés il aurait probablement fait demi-tour. Devant le fait accompli, il aurait aussi pu simplement jouer l’indifférence mais l’épisode avec Sehun lui laissait présumer qu’il s’était passé quelque chose. Il devait mettre la situation au clair. Il demande à Jongin de partir devant et croise les bras pour se donner contenance avant de se diriger vers Kyungsoo.

“Tu dois sérieusement arrêter ça.

-Arrêter .. ?” Ce n’était pas de cette façon dont Kyungsoo s’était attendu à commencer cette conversation. Il est déstabilisé par le ton froid qu'emploie Chanyeol.

“M’attendre dans un couloir, chercher à me parler. J’ai été clair la dernière fois, c’est fini. Tu ne fais que rendre les choses compliquées et évidentes. Ton ami, Sehun, il est même venu me voir tout à l’heure. Ton comportement a dû éveiller les soupçons. Pourtant c’est exactement ce que tu voulais éviter, n’est-ce pas ? Que surtout ton nom ne soit pas associé au mien, que personne ne sache jamais ce qu’il y a pu y avoir entre nous. Je te rassure, personne ne saura.” Il a un rictus désabusé. “Je crois qu’au final, même moi je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a réellement eu entre nous.

-Ce n’est pas du tout…

-J’en ai fini avec tes excuses.

-Il faut absolument que je te parle.”

Mais Chanyeol secoue la tête, il ne veut pas en entendre plus.

“J’ai entraînement, je dois y aller.” Il inspire longuement. Il sait que les prochains mots vont lui faire mal “au revoir, Kyungsoo.” Il recule d’un pas et amorce un mouvement pour se détourner. Il fallait qu’il soit déterminé dans sa décision. Il aurait surement tenu bon si Kyungsoo n’avait pas cherché à le retenir d’une manière qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé.

“Sehun sait !” Les mots avaient été dis sur un ton bien plus élevé que Kyungsoo ne l’avait prévu mais il ne voyait que cela pour faire réagir le gryffondor. Chanyeol ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis des semaines, il évitait jusqu’à son ombre. C’était presque comme s’il avait décidé tout seul que tout était fini sans pourtant lui accorder une scène de rupture. Et tant qu’elle ne serait pas prononcée, Kyungsoo tenterait sa chance.

Il se dit qu’il a visé juste quand il voit Chanyeol se fixer sur place avant de tourner son buste dans sa direction. Ses traits sont plissés sous le coup de l’étonnement.

“Quoi ?”

Kyungsoo ne peut s’empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Avec plus de certitude, il se serait risqué à prendre sa main, mais il se contente de rester à une distance réduite, son regard se fait suppliant.

“Pour nous, il sait.

-Tu lui as dit ?” Chanyeol semblait perplexe, devait-il le croire ? Mais il ne doute pas de la véracité de ce que vient d’annoncer Kyungsoo en le voyant hocher la tête. “Quand.. je veux dire pourquoi ?

-Tu dis que je n’ai jamais pensé à nous, que je n’étais pas sincère mais ce n’est pas vrai. Chan, je veux…” Il est interrompu par un éclat de voix. Les équipiers de Chanyeol l'incitent à les rejoindre. L’hésitation du gryffondor est palpable, Chanyeol semble indécis entre le fait d’en entendre plus et celui de rejoindre ses camarades. Cette dernière semble prendre le dessus. Peut-être que l’information que venait de dévoiler Kyungsoo était déjà importante à digérer. Souhaitant se préserver, Chanyeol fait le choix de reculer d’un pas.

“Je… je dois les rejoindre.

-S’il-te-plait, il faut qu’on parle.”

Chanyeol recule d’un second pas, son regard croise enfin celui de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci y voit un mélange confus d’émotions. De l’incertitude en grande partie mais aussi de l’appréhension, de la frustration et … de la peur.

Kyungsoo reste perplexe devant cette dernière, il n’avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Chanyeol. Son ton se fait plus implorant quand il répète “s’il-te-plait”. Mais il n’avait pas pensé au fait que le gryffondor était encore profondément blessé par ces dernières semaines et qu’il redoutait de donner une nouvelle fois son cœur. Surtout qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir se relever d’une seconde rupture.

Chanyeol baisse le regard tandis qu’il s’éloigne de plus en plus de Kyungsoo.

“Je suis désolé.”

Les bras ballants, Kyungsoo reste immobile, à l’endroit où Chanyeol l’a laissé, pour ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Sans la présence de Luhan passant dans le couloir, il y serait probablement resté encore un moment.

Mais s’il pense que Chanyeol avait montré sa volonté de se détacher de lui en retournant auprès de son équipe, il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Ses mots tournaient en boucle et Kyungsoo occupait toutes les pensées du jeune batteur. Inattentif au jeu, il n’arrivait qu’à ressasser ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.

Et soudain tout prenait sens. Si Sehun était venu s’enquérir de lui, c’est parce qu’il savait. Kyungsoo lui avait parlé d’eux ? Volontairement ? C’était trop inimaginable pour y croire. Il essayait depuis des mois de convaincre Kyungsoo de mettre leur entourage dans la confidence. Dès qu’il avait su que leur histoire était sérieuse - et il ne lui avouerait jamais que cela s’était presque fait au premier regard - il en avait eu assez de se cacher. Il ne comprenait pas la résistance de Kyungsoo, son obstination à conserver leur relation secrète. Mais même sa meilleure persuasion n’avait pas eu raison de sa volonté. C’était maintenant, quand il était sur le point de tirer un trait sur tout ce qu’il avait pu être, qu’il se décidait à lui montrer qu’il était près à s’investir.

Quelle décision prendre ? Devait-il l’écouter ? Mais il risquait encore une fois de souffrir. Lui faire confiance ? Il n’y était pas près. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer complètement la porte. Il avait trop aimé Kyungsoo et - pour être honnête, l’aimait toujours - pour ne pas se résoudre à l’écouter. Le dilemme était entier et Chanyeol était tout à son indécision. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à l’entraînement auquel il participait physiquement à défaut de mentalement.

Son capitaine lui en fit une première remarque et Chanyeol ne prêta aucune attention au regard soupçonneux de Jongin. Mal lui en prit, il ne fallut qu’une seconde. Une de trop où perdu dans ses pensées, Chanyeol ne vit pas arriver le cognard.

Il aurait dû normalement l’arrêter avec sa batte mais il vit la balle foncer vers lui bien trop tard. Le choc fut violent, brutal, mais à la fois rapide. Il ne se sentit pas glisser de son balais, encore moins s’écraser au sol. La seule chose qu’il perçu avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience fut les cris de ses équipiers. Le reste appartenait au néant.

Baekhyun se dépêchait dans les couloirs, il ne prêtait pas attention aux élèves autour de lui. Son attention était fixée vers une seule direction. Qu’avait fait Chanyeol encore ?

Il avait été prévenu par un camarade qui avait assisté à l’entraînement qu’il était tombé. La chute avait été rapide mais violente à ce qu’il avait compris. Personne n’avait été capable de rattraper Chanyeol et il s’était “écrasé” au sol. C’était les mots que le quatrième année, Kim Sun Woo, avait utilisé. Et cela n’avait rien de rassurant.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l’infirmerie. Jongin l’y attendait déjà.

“Que s’est-il passé ?”

Jongin était fébrile.

“J-je ne sais pas. On était en entraînement et … il cognard se dirigeait vers lui. Il aurait dû l’arrêter, il aurait pu l’arrêter mais.. c’est comme s’il l’avait vu trop tard. Il n’a pas réagi.

-Et… comment va-t-il ?”

Jongin secoue la tête.

“Je n’en sais rien. Le personnel soignant est avec lui et je n’ai pas eu de réponse.”

Les deux amis se tournent d’un même mouvement vers la porte, n’ayant qu’une envie, la franchir. Peut-être auraient-ils pris le parti de tenter leur chance si la porte ne s’était pas ouverte d’elle-même. L’un des infirmiers venait dans leur direction. Des voix agitées s’élevaient à l’intérieur de la pièce. “.. on a besoin de toute l’aide possible.”

Jongin et Baekhyun n’ont pas besoin de se regarder pour s’avancer d’un même mouvement vers le nouveau venu.

“Comment va-t-il ?

-Ce n’est pas trop grave ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d’aide ?

-On peut aller le voir ?”

Ils parlèrent en même temps et l’infirmier lève les mains pour les arrêter.

“Il va bien, en tout cas il va s’en sortir. Mais ses blessures sont multiples et les soigner toutes va nous demander beaucoup de temps. On va solliciter l’aide des dernières années pour préparer les ingrédients. On doit préparer des onguents et potions.”

Jongin et Baekhyun le laissent partir à la recherche des élèves sélectionnés et poussent simultanément un soupir de soulagement. Chanyeol allait être remis sur pied.

Ils seraient bien restés sur place pour attendre qu’ils puissent être autorisés à aller le voir mais à la nuit tombée, leur professeur de métamorphose les force à rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner. À contrecoeur, ils sont obligés de quitter l’aile de l’infirmerie mais ils négocient le fait de passer voir leur ami avant le petit déjeuner le lendemain. Savoir que Chanyeol allait s’en sortir était une chose, le vérifier de leurs propres yeux en était une autre.

Ils essayèrent de passer outre mais la nouvelle s’était répandue. Tout le monde dans l’école savait que Chanyeol avait fait une chute. Quelques jours seulement après qu’il ait eu son malaise, nombreux étaient ceux qui se posaient des questions.

Junmyeon était l’un d’entre-eux. En tant que très bon élève en herbologie, il avait été appelé en renfort pour préparer des herbes qui allaient servir aux onguents pour soigner Chanyeol. Il avait vu dans quel état était le gryffondor, il avait assisté aux efforts que déployaient les professeurs et le personnel soignant pour panser ses blessures. Cependant, à la différence de ses camarades, ce n’était pas pour ses problèmes de santé actuels qu’il s’inquiétait, c’était plutôt la présence d’un certain serpentard qui faisait les cents pas dans le couloir qui l’intriguait.

Il n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la raison de sa présence. Entre ce que lui avait dit Sehun et certains regards qui ne lui avaient pas échappé, il avait vite fait le lien.

Kyungsoo agissait étrangement depuis plusieurs jours, il avait quelqu’un de cher et Chanyeol s’était blessé deux fois dans la même semaine en étant “distrait”. À l’air paniqué qu’il affichait, Junmyeon avait pris conscience du lien qui les unissait tous les deux.

La première tentative de Kyungsoo de rentrer dans l’infirmerie en essayant de prétendre un vertige ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse. Sa deuxième tentative de s’infiltrer - cette fois-ci secrètement - réveilla son empathie. Et à son troisième essai, il n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser échouer. Prétextant devoir chercher de nouvelles racines, il sort de l’infirmerie et rejoint Kyungsoo dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui la porte ouverte.

“Ah ! Do ! Je vais aller chercher des ingrédients tu peux garder un oeil pour moi à l’intérieur ?”

Au regard que lui lance Kyungsoo, Junmyeon voit qu’il n’a pas saisi le sous-entendu.

“Les derniers soins ont été donnés, le sédatif va bientôt agir. Les soignants sont partis se reposer et je vais préparer une infusion calmante au cas où il se réveillerait dans la nuit. Tu peux rester avec lui le temps que je revienne ?”

Est-ce qu’il avait compris que c’était volontaire ? Ou tout simplement soulagé de voir son attente prendre fin, Kyungsoo n’avait pas saisi l’indice ? Junmyeon n’en savait rien mais s’effaçant, il le laisse entrer dans l’infirmerie. Il se disait que dans une situation similaire, il apprécierait pouvoir rendre visite à celui qu’il aimait. Même si … pour l’instant, l’objet de son attention restait à sens unique.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais Kyungsoo n’a aucun mal à trouver le lit où Chanyeol est allongé. Les tables avaient été déplacées pour laisser de la place aux sorciers de se réunir autour du malade, des potions étaient présentes aux quatres coins de la pièce, certaines déjà utilisées, d’autres en prévision.

Kyungsoo peut entendre un souffle irrégulier, un vague murmure gémissant. S’approchant, il remarque que Chanyeol est conscient mais son attention est dirigée vers sa jambe. L’endroit de son corps qui est le plus blessé..

Il sursaute quand il remarque qu’il n’est pas seul.

“Kyungsoo ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ..” mais le serpentard est déboussolé par la vision que lui offre Chanyeol. Ses jambes ont été immobilisées, recouvertes de pansements et onguents. Son torse montre des ecchymoses et l’une de ses pommettes est gonflée. “J’ai su pour la chute. Je voulais voir comment tu allais ?” La voix de Chanyeol lui avait paru affaibli mais la sienne était encore plus inquiétante. C’est comme si toute cette angoisse lui avait fait perdre son timbre habituel.

“Tu n’as pas à …

-Non, cette fois-ci c’est toi qui m’écoute.” Le serpentard se rapproche du lit. “Chan, on est ensemble depuis plus d’un an, bien sûr que je m’inquiète pour toi. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Chanyeol semble indécis mais il finit par rendre les armes.

“J’ai été distrait, je n’ai vu la balle qu’au dernier moment. Mes blessures ont l’air importantes mais ils m’ont gavé de potion de réconfort, je ressent plus de l'inconfort que de la douleur.

-Et pour tes jambes ?

-Ils ont dit qu’elles seront guéries demain. Je vais devoir passer quelques jours ici pour être sûr que toutes les plaies se sont refermées mais le plus difficile est passé.”

Kyungsoo laisse courir son regard le long de son corps. Dans d’autres circonstances, cela fait déjà bien longtemps qu’il l’aurait pris dans ses bras, qu’il aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un peu de son souffle espérant y insuffler un peu chaleur. Il lui était difficile de réfréner tous ces gestes.

“À quoi tu pensais pour ne pas voir un cognard te foncer dessus ?”

La réponse fuse aussitôt, sarcastique.

“À ton avis ?”

Bien sûr que Kyungsoo s’était imaginé tous les scénarios, il savait qu’il était responsable. Mais au moment où il allait s’excuser, Chanyeol le prend de court.

“C’est vrai ? Que tu as parlé à Sehun.

-Oui.

-Et il l’a bien pris ?

-Il faut qu’il se fasse à l’idée mais il a eu une réaction plus positive que ce à quoi je m’attendais.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mais il est venu me voir, plus tôt aujourd’hui. Il m’a demandé comment j’allais. Je pensais qu’il avait remarqué quelque chose entre nous mais c’est probablement à cause de ta conversation.” Chanyeol s’interrompt, osant pour la première fois qu’il était rentré dans la pièce, chercher le regard de Kyungsoo du sien. “Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que je refuse de te perdre.

-Donc c’est une question d’égo ?

-Chan !” Kyungsoo ne peut s’empêcher un soupire las. Chanyeol ne lui avait donné que froideur et déception depuis des semaines, il ne supportait plus cette situation. “Tu crois vraiment que tu ne représentes rien pour moi, après tous ces mois ?

-Ce n’est pas l’impression que tu m’as donnée quand tu as planifié toute ta vie sans moi.

-C’était une erreur. Ma famille me mettait la pression, c’est vrai, mais je n’aurais pas dû m’en servir d’excuse. J’aurais dû t’en parler et .. on aurait trouvé une solution.

-Ce qui signifie ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je..” mais Kyungsoo peine à trouver ses mots. À la place, il esquisse un geste pour prendre la main de Chanyeol et cette fois-ci il le laisse faire. Pourtant, son regard est dur tandis qu’il reprend.

“Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Si tu tiens à moi, si tu veux me prouver que tu es sincère et que c’est nous que tu veux, il va falloir prendre tes responsabilités. Sehun ce n’est pas suffisant. Tu sais ce que je veux.” Malgré l’inconfort, il presse un peu plus la paume de Kyungsoo dans la sienne. “Officialiser. Ce sont les mensonges qui nous ont séparé, j'espère que tu t’en rend compte. Tant que tu ne voudras pas être avec moi, pleinement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te faire à nouveau confiance. Tu dois en parler à ta famille, à ceux qui t’entourent. Je ne veux plus de secret, je ne suis pas ton plaisir coupable que tu caches à tout le monde.

-Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que je ...

-Vraiment ? Parce que c’est comme ça que je le vivais. Kyungsoo, tu n’avais pas prévu d’en parler à qui que ce soit, tu ne pensais à aucun avenir pour nous. Ose me dire que ce n’est pas ce qu’on était, un petit secret, passager.

-Non. Je ne m’en étais peut-être pas rendu compte sur le moment mais je le sais maintenant. Ce n’est pas ce qu’on est.

-Alors prouve-le moi. Prends ta décision. Soit tu fais ce qu’il faut pour que j’ai nouveau confiance en toi, soit on en reste là.”

La gorge de Kyungsoo se noue. Il sait d’avance qu’il n’y a aucun choix à faire, il ne peut pas continuer sans Chanyeol.

Il a envie de lui assurer qu’il fera le nécessaire mais le formuler à voix haute lui est encore difficile et il voit que son compagnon commence à lutter contre le sommeil, le somnifère fait effet.

Peut-être est-ce dû à cet état de fatigue, ou tout simplement au choc de la journée mais, fermant lentement les yeux, les traits de Chanyeol s’adoucissent. Son ton, lui-même devient plus chaleureux.

“.. Soo..”

Et Kyungsoo ne peut vraiment pas résister. Ses gestes se font automatiques tandis qu’il encercle son visage de ses bras et qu’il dépose ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Il sent Chanyeol se blôtir contre lui tandis qu’il se laisse rapidement gagner par le sommeil. Fermant un instant les yeux, Kyungsoo profite de cette chaleur nouvellement retrouvé avant de s’assurer que Chanyeol est bel et bien endormi. Il ne quitte la pièce qu’à regret, sachant qu’il lui est impossible de rester.

**

Tandis que la nuit gagne de plus en plus le château, Chanyeol sombre dans les limbes d’un sommeil réparateur. Junmyeon ralenti sa démarche, il ne veut pas revenir trop tôt à l’infirmerie et risquer de tomber sur une scène qui ne lui est pas réservée. Cette prudence permet à une ombre de se déplacer silencieusement dans les couloirs. Elle gagne la salle de soin et s’approche lentement du seul lit occupé. Le geste est sûr quand une main se glisse sous le matelas pour y glisser son méfait. Un rictus en coin, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci ! La chronologie m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais je pense avoir ma trame complète jusqu'à la fin. Je pense qu'il y aura encore 3 ou 4 chapitres à cette fic.  
> Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu centré sur Chansoo (comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'ils sont mes chouchous) mais j'avais pas mal de choses à établir pour eux. Alors .. vous en pensez quoi ? Je les ais remis sur les bon rails ? J'avoue que le début du chapitre assez sad mais avouez que je me suis bien rattrapée à la fin ^^
> 
> En tout cas je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, cela me ferais extrêment plaisir. Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de soutien en ce moment !!
> 
> A bientôt !  
> Des bisous  
> Saraadvg
> 
> PS : je pense que ma prochaine publication sera la suite d'a votre plaisir, j'ai assez fait souffrir ChenLay !  
> MAIS .. je travaille activement en ce moment à une trilogie sportive (eh oui !) Elle m'a été inspiré par un drama que j'ai vu récemment. J'espère les publier bientôt. Je ne posterais que quand les 3 seront terminé (histoire de ne pas refaire comme Seoulmate - je sais qu'il me reste un ChenBaek à terminer - je n'oublie pas ! J'ai juste un peu de mal en ce moment à me replonger dans l'univers et j'avoue que mon projet de trilogie me passionne vraiment donc je profite dans l'inspiration tant qu'elle est là).


	8. Quand Jongdae mène l'enquête

Magique 8 - Quand Jongdae mène l’enquête

Peut-être qu’il y avait eu moins de surprise cette fois-ci, pourtant il ne fallait pas que cette situation devienne une habitude.

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps au lever du jour pour que l’école toute entière soit mise au courant qu’une nouvelle salle avait été vandalisée. Cette fois-ci, c’était la bibliothèque qui avait été prise comme cible et les élèves y avaient tous été de leur pronostics, d’autant plus qu’il avait été confirmé que des objets étaient manquants.

Les enseignants étaient restés mystérieux sur le sujet mais Baekhyun, ayant laissé ses oreilles traîner durant le petit déjeuner avait compris qu’il s’agissait principalement d’un ouvrage. Il était monté à l’étage de la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus quand son attention avait été attirée ailleurs.

Voyant Kris venir dans sa direction en traînant des pieds, il se dit que c’est peut-être le moment de faire d’une pierre deux coups. S’adossant au mur derrière lui, il fait un signe dans sa direction.

“Kris, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?” Ce dernier hausse les épaules d’un air désabusé.

“Je suis de corvée. Le professeur de sortilège a jeté un sort de rangement mais certains livres ont été déclassés, du coup, on me demande de venir donner un coup de main.

-Ça n’a pas l’air de te ravir ?

-Ce n’est pas ça.” Kris inspire longuement avant de s’adosser au mur en face de Baekhyun. “Hier aussi j’étais de corvée pour la salle de sortilège et … Yixing était avec moi, on s’est pris la tête.” Baekhyun fronce les sourcils, c’était le bon moment s’ils voulaient obtenir des réponses.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe entre vous exactement ? Tu n’as pas eu le temps de m’en parler la dernière fois.” Kris hausse les épaules avant de laisser aller sa tête contre le mur.

“Je t’avoue que je n’en suis pas certain moi-même. On s’est mis ensemble il y a quelques mois, ça s’est fait assez naturellement. Je pensais que c’était plutôt sérieux entre nous mais.. ces derniers temps, il est distant.

-Quel est le problème ?” Kris soupire et évite le regard de Baekhyun.

-On se dispute beaucoup, mais depuis le début. Je pense que c’est notre fonctionnement, on a besoin de l’affrontement, du challenge. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?” Baekhyun hoche la tête pour l’inciter à poursuivre mais honnêtement il ne se sentait pas concerné, cela n’avait jamais été ainsi entre Jongdae et lui. “Généralement cela ne dure que quelques jours, on extériorise chacun de notre côté et on tourne la page.

-Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n’est pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ?” Baekhyun n’a pas besoin de réponse pour voir qu’il a touché dans le mile. Le malaise de Kris est flagrant.

“Je ne sais pas. On s’est déjà menacé des dizaines de fois de se quitter, cela n’a jamais été vrai pour autant.

-C’est ce qu’il t’a dit ? Qu’il te quittait ?” Baekhyun se montrait peut-être plus insistant qu’il ne le devrait mais il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu’il y avait plus, quelque chose que Kris taisait.

“Plus ou moins.” Mais son ami évite la question. “C’est surtout qu’il m’évite, je pense qu’il a besoin d’un peu de temps pour réfléchir.” Se redressant, Kris montre son intention de couper court à la conversation. “Mais c’est difficile quand on doit passer des heures ensemble à trier des livres.” Il force un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. “Je vais surtout lui laisser de l’espace.”

Baekhyun lui donne raison en hochant la tête. “Bonne idée.” Pourtant, la sensation lui reste, étrange. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Yixing. Il venait d’avoir une version mais personne ne lui enlèverait de la tête que ce n’était probablement pas la seule et unique. Il allait devoir creuser son enquête avant d’en parler à Jongin.

Et en parlant de Jongin, ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à Chanyeol et il devait se dépêcher s’il voulait avoir le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles avant son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pourtant, en arrivant dans le grand hall, Baekhyun repère Jongdae de l’autre côté de la salle et décide de s’autoriser un petit détour. En traversant la pièce, son regard est concentré sur Jongdae. Il essaie d’attirer son attention d’un geste de la main et ne voit pas l’étudiant de serdaigle venant à contre-sens. Le bousculant, il se retourne pour s’excuser et son regard est automatiquement attiré vers la main que le sixième année a nouée autour de celle de sa petite-amie.

Baekhyun recule d’un pas en s’excusant avant de lancer un regard curieux vers Jongdae.

“Je rêve où je viens de voir Jungkook avec .. ?” Jongdae hausse les épaules avant de ramener Baekhyun à lui.

“Ah oui, je ne te l’avais pas dit. Ils se sont mis ensemble après l’incident de potion.

-L’incident ?”

Le serdaigle secoue la tête, encore fâché parce qu’il s’était passé.

“C’est la faute de Tao. Il a piégé la potion de Jungkook pour lui faire perdre des points.

-Je ne vois pas le lien avec sa mise en couple.

-Il était tellement déboussolé de sa punition que Ji Eun est venu le réconforter. Je crois que ça lui a donné le courage de se confesser.”

Baekhyun hoche la tête et se retourne une dernière fois pour regarder le couple.

“Tu dis qu’il a fait exprès de lui faire manquer sa potion ? Le nouveau c’est ça ?

-Oui, il a un comportement étrange depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es sûr qu’il a fait exprès ?

-Certain. Il n’a pas voulu avouer mais, il a quelque chose dans sa façon d’être et sa manière d’agir. Je n’arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je finirais pas trouver.”

Baekhyun sourit en voyant la mine sérieuse de Jongdae. S’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’ils partageaient c’était la détermination. Baekhyun passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

“Tu vas mener l’enquête ?

-Je voudrais aussi parler avec les autres élèves de son école. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair non plus dans leur raison d’être ici. Qui quitte une école de magie pour faire des travaux ? Il y a trop d’incohérences.” Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête avant de poser son menton sur l’épaule de Jongdae.

“Et je vais mener l’enquête de mon côté auprès de Yixing.

-Tu as eu des infos ?

-J’ai parlé à Kris mais, comme toi, j’ai l’impression qu’on ne me dit pas tout.

-J’ai vu Yixing se diriger au deuxième si tu veux.” Mais Baekhyun resserre sa prise autour de la taille de son petit ami en secouant la tête.

“Non, je le verrais plus tard. Je veux déjà m'assurer que Chanyeol va bien.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles depuis hier ?

-Non, il dormait encore quand je me suis levé. Ils m’ont dit de repasser plus tard.”

Jongdae acquiesce doucement et joignant leurs mains, il accompagne Baekhyun jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

“Jongin nous rejoint?

-Il passera plus tard, il doit voir l’équipe de quidditch. Le capitaine veut leur parler d’une nouvelle stratégie.”

Sur le chemin, ils croisent Junmyeon revenant des serres d’herbologie.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” Baekhyun désigne le sac qu’il tient à la main.

“Oh.. hum… ce sont des plantes pour les onguents de Chanyeol.

-Pourquoi tu vas dans cette direction ? Vient avec nous, on va aller le voir à l’infirmerie justement.

-Je ..” Junmyeon semble mal à l’aise mais se reprend vite. “.. je dois d’abord passer par la salle de potion. Ces racines ont besoin de macérer avant d’être appliquées. On se voit tout à l’heure ?” Junmyeon leur laisse à peine le temps de répondre avant de se précipiter vers l’escalier le plus proche.

Il grimpe les marches deux par deux et pousse lourdement la trappe le conduisant à son laboratoire. Un seul coup d'œil lui apprend que Sehun est déjà présent.

“Désolé, j’ai été retenu. J’ai fais aussi vite que j’ai pu, on est toujours dans le timing ?

-Tout juste.”

Sehun tend la main et Junmyeon lui confie son sac. Rapidement, le serpentard ajoute les racines à la potion et donne les fleurs au poufsouffle.

“Est-ce que tu peux les broyer s’il-te-plaît ?”

Junmyeon acquiesce rapidement avant de se placer sur la droite de Sehun. Il coupe consciencieusement les pétales tandis que Sehun les incorpore au fur et à mesure.

Pendant un instant ils restent silencieux, dédiés chacun à leur tâche. Sehun essaie de rester concentré mais il lui est de plus en plus difficile de faire abstraction de la présence si proche de Junmyeon. La sensation de suffoquer était la même que celle qu’il avait ressenti le matin.

Il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Tao quand Junmyeon s’était approché discrètement pour lui demander la liste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Cela n’avait duré qu’un instant pourtant Sehun avait été capable de tout noter, son parfum, son bras qui frôle le sien, son sourire quand il hoche la tête pour lui dire qu’il sera à l’heure à leur rendez-vous. Sehun n’avait jamais été aussi conscient de la présence de quelqu’un. Il voulait bien convenir que Junmyeon pouvait être attirant mais il ne comprenait pas le soudain engouement que son corps avait développé pour lui. C’était comme s’il y avait une lutte entre son corps et son esprit. Qui de sa volonté ou de ses sensations aurait le dernier mot ?

Pourtant, c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Ressentir quelque chose pour Junmyeon n’était pas au programme et un en sens il ne voulait pas y succomber. Il n’avait pas le temps pour une quelconque romance et surtout pas avec un poufsouffle. Ce n’était pas comme si quelque chose était possible entre eux. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le chasser de ses pensées ?

Encore à cet instant, il aurait dû se concentrer uniquement sur la potion. C’était ce qui était réellement important pour lui, il s’assurait de son entrée dans le programme de médicomage et pourtant … son esprit semblait s’être mis en tête de retenir le superflux. Il était hyper conscient de la manche de Junmyeon qui frôlait son bras à chaque mouvement et de ses yeux perçants à chaque fois qu’il l’interrogeait du regard pour s’assurer que ses découpes étaient bonnes. Les sensations lui parvenaient par flots et elles commençaient à prendre le dessus. C’était entêtant.. c’était … trop ?

Parcouru d’un frisson, Sehun réprime un juron quand il sent la paume de Junmyeon passer au-dessus de la sienne et se presser le temps d’une seconde contre sa peau.

Inspirant longuement, il pense avoir retrouvé un semblant de contenance quand il remarque le regard de son voisin sur lui. Peut-être n’avait-il pas été aussi silencieux qu’il le pensait. Voyant Junmyeon se rétracter et prendre un pas sur le côté pour s’éloigner de lui, il sent son coeur se serrer.

“Non, ce n’est pas… je veux dire .. je .. je crois que je suis juste fatigué, excuse-moi. Cette potion est en train de me vider de mon énergie.”

Mais ce n’était probablement pas la phrase qu’il fallait car Junmyeon baisse la tête. Il se méprend sur ses paroles.

“Oui, je sais. Le processus est vraiment exténuant, désolé.” Il se passe une main dans la nuque d’un geste embarrassé. “Encore deux semaines et on devrait en être venu à bout. Tu pourras te concentrer sur tes potions.

-Non, je .. ?” Mais que dire ? Ce n’était pas le travail sur la potion de vérité qui le perturbait, c’était la présence de Junmyeon. Et même celle-ci était loin d’être dérangeante, et c’était bien le problème.

Sehun soupire et recentre son regard sur son mouvement circulaire dans la potion. Il n’allait pas faire part à Junmyeon de ses ressentis quand lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il devait en faire. Refouler et intérioriser, ce n’était probablement pas la meilleure réponse à tout ce qu’il ressentait mais sur le moment, mais c’était la seule action qu’il pouvait envisager.

Finissant rapidement les étapes nécessaires à la potion, Sehun garde le silence et prétexte simplement un devoir à rendre pour s’éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Ne jetant pas un regard en arrière, il manque le coup d'œil déçu que lui jette Junmyeon avant qu’il ne laisse la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Pourtant, l’expression loin des yeux loin du cœur n’avait jamais été aussi fausse. Sehun n’avait pas descendu trois marches qu’il avait déjà cette sensation étrange au creux du ventre, comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose derrière lui. Il fallait vraiment qu’il fasse le point sur ce qui était en train de se passer, pouvait-il vraiment être en train de succomber si vite ?

Il avait besoin de prendre l’air, il fallait qu’il .. qu’il en parle.. c’est en reconnaissant la silhouette de Kyungsoo revenant de l’infirmerie que l’évidence se fait. Il n’avait pas eu envie de se confier à son ami jusque-là parce qu’il savait qu’il avait d’autres problèmes en tête et - il devait être honnête - il redoutait ses taquineries … pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Kim imprévu Junmyeon ? Mais Kyungsoo restait la meilleure personne à qui se confier. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux et en y réfléchissant, il avait vécu une situation similaire. Il n’avait pas dû lui être évident dans un premier temps de se faire à l’idée de craquer pour un gryffondor et surtout … pour l’asperge Park.

Peut-être était-il temps de mettre des mots sur tout cela et se confier à Kyungsoo semblait une bonne idée pour faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Lui faisant un signe de la main, Sehun attire l’attention de son ami et l’entraîne vers un coin calme du parc.

“Tu reviens de l’infirmerie ?” Kyungsoo répond par un simple hochement de tête avant de se laisser retomber, le dos dans l’herbe. “Comment va-t-il ?

-J’ai eu à peine deux minutes pour lui parler. Il recevait encore beaucoup de soins.”

Sehun fronce les sourcils.

“Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ses plaies avaient été soignées hier ?” Kyungsoo pousse un soupir avant de ramener son avant-bras contre son front.

“Si, mais la chute a été plutôt importante. Ses blessures sont profondes. Il va devoir rester à l’infirmerie un moment et, ils sont obligés de lui donner des anti-douleurs en permanence.”

Sehun n’ajoute rien et hoche lentement la tête, plus dans un signe de compréhension que par réel assentiment. La veille, il avait retrouvé Kyungsoo a son plus mal et il s’était fait la réflexion qu’il ne l’aurait probablement pas vu plus désemparé s’il ne s’était blessé lui-même. Cela l’avait encore plus décidé à rentrer en conflit avec son propre corps. Si aimer quelqu’un devait signifier faire passer le bien-être de l’autre avant le sien, il n’était pas sûr d’en vouloir.

Et cela ne ressemblait pas au Kyungsoo qu’il connaissait. Sehun l’avait rarement vu aussi frustré et défaitiste.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-Il .. il délirait un peu avec les potions.” Le regard insistant de Sehun le convainc d’en dire plus. Se redressant, Kyungsoo passe ses bras autour de ses jambes relevées. “Disons que j’en ai pris pour mon grade. En ce moment… je t’ai dis qu’on ne fonctionnait pas très bien.” La phrase sonne comme une question et Sehun acquiesce. “Il veut … officialiser. Il en a assez de devoir mentir sur notre relation.

-Officialiser, ici ?

-Oui, et .. il veut que j’en parle à ma famille. Il veut se projeter.

Oh.” Sehun ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il connaissait la famille Do, il n’y avait aucune chance que l’annonce de l’arrivée de Chanyeol entre leurs rangs soit considérée comme une bonne nouvelle. “Et … tu vas le faire ?” Le ton de Sehun était empreint de doute. Il savait ce que c’était que de voir son destin prévu à l’avance par sa famille, et il savait aussi ce qu’il en coûtait de vouloir aller contre. Il fallait une très bonne raison et une motivation infaillible. Il ne savait pas que c’était ce que représentait Chanyeol pour Kyungsoo.

Peut-être que le serpentard se posait les mêmes questions, car dans un premier temps il répond en haussant les épaules.

“Je … pour être honnête, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ou d’où je vais. En ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe, le malaise de Chan, sa chute, je fonctionne plutôt à l’instinct. Je ne suis pas certain qu’il y ait un futur pour nous - on ne peut jamais l’être, non ? - mais, je crois que j’ai envie de tenter le coup.

-Donc, tu vas en parler à tes parents ?

-Probablement.” Kyungsoo décide de changer le ton de la conversation “Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que je m'opposerais à eux.

-Pas sur un tel sujet.

-Je sais.” Pendant un instant Sehun se demande s’il va ajouter quelque chose mais il finit par l’entendre murmurer “mais ça en vaut la peine". Le ton est si bas qu’il se demande s’il ne l’a pas prononcé plus pour lui-même mais il n’a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que Kyungsoo lui pose une nouvelle question. “Et toi ? Tu étais où ?

-Je reviens du labo.

-Ah oui, la potion. Comment ça se passe ?

-Hum.. la potion avance. On aura terminé dans un peu moins de deux semaines.

-Mais .. ?” Kyungsoo n’avait pas besoin de lire les traits de visage de Sehun pour savoir qu’il y avait un mais.

“Mais… cela devient compliqué avec Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo repose ses jambes au sol et fronce les sourcils.

“Préfet Kim ? Pourquoi ?”

Sehun joue nerveusement en pliant une feuille entre ses doigts. Il cherche les bons mots.

“Depuis quelques jours déjà, j’ai cette sensation étrange quand .. je suis avec lui.” Son regard remonte jusqu’à celui de Kyungsoo et il y lit tout son étonnement pourtant, il n’ajoute rien et le laisse continuer. “Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l’interpréter. C’est comme si, … enfin, c’est une sensation oppressante. J’ai l’impression de.. développer des sentiments.

-Des sentiments ?” Kyungsoo reste un instant interdit et fixe son regard dans celui de Sehun en haussant les sourcils. “Toi ? Pour préfet Kim ?” Ses traits se détendent en un sourire en coin et il détourne le regard. “Wow ! Je ne vous savais pas aussi proches.”

Sehun passe une main dans sa nuque, en un geste gêné.

“C’est juste que .. on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Et c’est vrai que je n’ai pas été très présent ces dernières semaines. Je ne l’ai pas vu venir. Mais .. vous partagez des choses en commun ? Je veux dire vous vous êtes trouvé des similitudes ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors, vous vous êtes confié l’un à l’autre ? Vous avez passé du temps à apprendre à vous connaître ?” Sehun ne répond pas immédiatement. Certes, ils avaient échangé durant leurs moments partagés au laboratoire mais ce qu’il connaissait de Junmyeon tenait plus de l’observation que d’une réelle communication. Le regard confus qu’il porte à Kyungsoo doit l’inciter à poser une nouvelle question. “De quoi vous parlez quand vous êtes seuls ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Juste, ce sur quoi on travaille. Notre conversation la plus sérieuse c’était quand j’ai dû lui parler de la formation en médicomagie.

-D’accord.” Kyungsoo semble de plus en plus perplexe. “Mais, que ressens-tu alors ?

-Ce n’est pas toujours équivalent. Là par exemple, la sensation a disparu mais ce matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, elle était très forte. Peut-être que je ne réagit que quand il est dans la même pièce ?

-Cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela Sehun. Tu n’as pas des sentiments pour quelqu’un uniquement quand il est près de toi.” Le voyant si troublé, Kyungsoo se rappelle que son ami n’a jamais été dans une relation auparavant. Se rapprochant de lui, il essaie de rendre ses mots les plus clairs possible. “Quand tu ressens quelque chose pour une autre personne, cela peut s’amplifier au fur et à mesure que tu apprends à la connaître mais cela ne joue pas en intensité sur la fréquence des rencontres. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu éprouves.”

Et pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, Sehun essaya de mettre des mots sur les sensations de chaleur et de confusion qu’il avait connu ces derniers jours. Et quand, finalement Kyungsoo opta pour deux propositions, l’insolation et un mauvais sort, Sehun ne su s’il devait mettre cela sur le dos de la taquinerie ou sur un réel diagnostic.

Il ressorti de cette conversation encore plus déboussolé que quand il avait quitté Junmyeon. Mais il devait s’avouer qu’il avait cet instinct étrange qui lui disait qu’il ne devait pas totalement se fier à ses ressentis.

Celui qui par contre voulait lever le voile sur un autre mystère c’était bien Chen et il avait déjà trouvé son angle d’attaque. Profitant d’avoir un cours en commun avec deux nouveaux, il se proposa de les aider et se servit de l’occasion pour mener ses investigations.

“Alors, comment se passe votre intégration à Poudlard pour l’instant ? Cela a dû être difficile de quitter votre ancienne école.” Le regard qu’échangent les deux camarades ne lui échappe pas, il a tapé dans le mile.

“Hum.. pas vraiment.

-C’est vrai, j’ai entendu dire que votre établissement avait connu des dégâts. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ?”

Il était évident qu’aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler. Il y avait donc bien plus que les enseignants n’avaient souhaité laisser entendre. Heureusement, Jongdae avait toujours su inspirer la confiance. Il lui suffisait de leur donner un piste et il verrait s’ils mordaient à l’hameçon. “On a eu des soucis similaires il y a quelques années..” c’était un euphémisme, l’histoire remontait à la scolarité de ses parents, mais ça, ils n’avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Il baisse encore d’un ton et lance un regard sur le côté pour donner à son ton, un air confidentiel. “.. de la magie noire. Tous les recueils n’avaient pas été brûlés. C’est la même chose pour vous ?

-Pas … exactement.” L’un d’entre-eux semble plus prompt à délier sa langue et Jongdae focalise son attention sur lui pour l’inciter à poursuivre. “C’est un de nos camarades.. il.. il a du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs et les choses sont devenues ingérables.

-Comment cela ?

-Même les enseignants étaient touchés par ses charmes, c’était devenu un vrai chaos. Tu vois, c’est un…

-Ça suffit ! Hyuk, non.” Le deuxième étudiant fit taire le premier d’un regard et Jongdae compris qu’il était inutile d’essayer de leur tirer d’autres informations.

Pourtant, il avait eu ses réponses. Un étudiant dangereux, cela ne pouvait être que Tao ? Mais quels pouvoirs possédait-il pour être hors de contrôle ? Et surtout, de quels charmes étaient-ils question, si même les professeurs n’en venaient pas à bout ?

C’était encore tellement de questions sans réponse mais il n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il finirait par savoir ce dont il était question.

Et il n’était pas le seul à vouloir des réponses. C’était sa deuxième tentative, mais elle restait vaine comme la première. Kyungsoo avait beau calculer son timing, revoir ses approches, rien n’y faisait, on ne le laissait pas s’approcher de l’infirmerie. Pourtant, il avait vu des enseignants s’y précipiter, les aide-soignants étaient agités, se pouvait-il que la situation de Chanyeol ait empiré ?

Il tente une énième approche en s’approchant des porte-fenêtre quand il voit une silhouette se dresser sur son chemin.

“Qu’est-ce-que tu fais là, Do ?” Kyungsoo n’avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Kim Jongin. Chanyeol lui avait pourtant dit qu’il était le plus calme et le plus inoffensif de ses amis. La colère lui allait mal. Cependant, il était indéniable que c’était des traits de mécontentement qui déformaient son visage. Miser sur un petit mensonge n’était pas une si mauvaise idée ?

“J’ai mal à la tête, je viens prendre un potion de confort.

-Et pourquoi passer par l’extérieur ?

-Il y avait de l’agitation à l’entrée principale. D’ailleurs… tu sais ce qu’il se passe ?” La curiosité était trop forte, il n’allait quand-même pas manquer de savoir si l’état de Chanyeol s’était dégradé simplement parce que le gardien des gryffondors le fusillait du regard.

“Ça ne te regarde pas, c’est …” Mais Jongin est interrompu par des éclats de voix. Il semblait que la situation à l’intérieure devenait sérieuse.

D’un même pas, les deux étudiants rentrent dans l’infirmerie et restent ébahi devant la scène qui se déroule devant eux.

“Vous allez devoir vous expliquer Mr Park.”

C’était encore plus grave que ce qu’il avait entendu dire. La rumeur était montée jusqu’au tour du château et Baekhyun avait descendu les marches quatre par quatre pour y arriver au plus vite.

Un fois devant les portes de l’infirmerie, il remarque qu’il n'a pas été le seul à y diriger ses pas. Arrivant dans le dos de Yixing, Baekhyun lui tape sur l’épaule et l’interroge du regard. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Le livre qui avait été volé dans la bibliothèque, ils viennent de le retrouver.” Son regard déviant vers les enseignants, Baekhyun remarque en effet que l’un d’entre-eux tient un recueil de magie à la main. Il hoche la tête pour marquer sa compréhension de la situation mais stoppe son mouvement en entendant la suite. “C’était Chan qui l’avait en sa possession.

-Quoi ?”

Le poufsouffle hausse les épaules. “Eux non plus n’arrivent pas à comprendre la situation apparemment.”

Baekhyun parvient à se frayer un chemin vers l’entrée de l’infirmerie et constate que le ton montant, une foule s’était réunie pour savoir ce qu’il se passait. Il est rassuré en voyant Jongin en première ligne.

“Mais enfin, il a passé la nuit à l’infirmerie. Vous l’avez tous soigné à tour de rôle, comment aurait-il pu se relever pour aller à la bibliothèque ?”

Le directeur se tournant vers les enseignants, certains hochent la tête pour confirmer les dires du gryffondor.

“C’est vrai que je suis resté assez tard et je lui ai donné la potion somnifère moi-même.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu’il ait le livre dans ce cas là ?” La professeur de métamorphose était la plus virulente. "Êtes-vous resté avec lui toute la nuit ?”

Son confrère passe une main sur son menton.

“Je suis parti vers minuit environ, mais .. j’ai demandé à un étudiant de rester avec lui.” Son regard parcourt la foule, s’arrêtant sur un poufsouffle. “Kim, vous étiez avec lui tout le temps, non ?”

Junmyeon s’avance d’un pas, il est gêné d’être mêlé à cette histoire.

“Je .. j’étais avec lui, oui.” Son regard dévie sur sa droite mais se reprenant il ajoute. “Je ne suis parti qu’un instant pour chercher des ingrédients mais Chanyeol était sur le point de s’endormir, la potion faisait effet.

-Vous l’avez quitté..” La phrase avait été murmurée d’un ton bas mais tous avaient été capable de l’entendre.

“Je n’ai rien fait.” La voix de l’intéressé semblait tellement confuse, tellement surprise de se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire dont il n’était concerné en rien que Baekhyun ne comprit pas comment son enseignante eut le cœur à le regarder froidement en énumérant à nouveau les faits. “Et pourtant, nous avons retrouvé le livre sous votre lit.” N’importe qui ayant jeté un regard à Chanyeol aurait compris que son innocence n’était pas feinte. Leur fallait-il un coupable à tout prix ?

Baekhyun ne peut se résoudre à être silencieux plus longtemps.

“Il était blessé, même encore maintenant, il peut à peine se relever. Comment aurait-il pu se lever en pleine nuit ? Et quel aurait été son motif ? Un ouvrage de magie ? Ce n’est même pas un livre de la réserve. S’il l’avait voulu, il l’aurait consulté à la bibliothèque. Cela n’a aucun sens.

-Mr Byun, vous devriez rester en dehors de cette affaire.

-Le livre a peut-être été retrouvé à l’infirmerie mais cela ne signifie pas que c’est Chanyeol qui l’ai volé. Plusieurs personnes se sont relayées toute la nuit, n’importe qui aurait pu le glisser sous son lit.

-Et dans quel but ?

-Dans quel but voler ce livre ? Ce sont des questions sans réponses pour l’instant.”

Sentant que la patience de Baekhyun parvenait à ses limites, Jongin rejoint son ami et le fait reculer d’un pas.

“Il y a tellement de possibilités, nous ne saurons pas l’objectif de ce vol tant que nous n’aurons pas le coupable. Mais cela ne peut pas être Chanyeol étant donné qu’il y avait toujours quelqu’un avec lui.

-Sauf qu’il n’a pas toujours été seul.” Décidément, à ce niveau fallait-il commencer à parler d’acharnement ? C’était comme si leur professeur de métamorphose avait décidé que Chanyeol serait le coupable coûte que coûte.

Baekhyun commençait à se demander si prouver l'innocence de son ami allait être si difficile quand quelqu’un d’autre prit la parole.

“Il était avec moi. Quand le préfet Kim est sorti - et jusqu’à son retour - il était avec moi.” Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu’une nouvelle voix s’élève dans la foule, surtout venant d’un .. serpentard ?

Mais pourquoi Do Kyungsoo venait-il de prendre la défense de Park Chanyeol ?

**

Dans la pénombre d’un pilier, un sourire se dessine. La suite ne serait qu’un jeu d’enfant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Voilà finalement la suite de Magique !! Personnellement, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, les narrations m'ont donné du fil à retordre mais .. après lecture, re-lecture, re-re-lecture, je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux alors j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Je commence à dénouer les fils, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos pronostics cela me ferait plaisir !!
> 
> Je vous dis à bientôt !  
> Saraadvg


End file.
